


Ghost of the Past

by MusingAIR



Series: Living Through History [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Battle City Arc, F/M, Gen, Shadow Realm, Yami no Game | Shadow Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 63,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingAIR/pseuds/MusingAIR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life hasn't been easy for Atem, making one bad decision after another... though just when he thought that things were finally looking up... Battle City begins! Darkness looms in the horizon; the Shadow Realm is calling and a deal has been struck. His soul is on the line and the man after his life wants to take away everything that matters to him, first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the Start

**3rd POV:**

Atem and Yugi sat at the kitchen counter lost in conversation.

"So have you asked Tea out yet?" The older Mutou asked.

Yugi looked down at his plate and shook his head.

"No, I mean what if she's says no?"

Atem gave him a stern look.

"You'll never know till you ask."

"Yeah, but... I mean she is one year older than me."

"Yugi, she is only 17 and you are 16 that isn't much of an age difference."

"But-"

"No more buts Yugi." Atem told his brother grimly. Honestly he had forgotten how many times they had had this particular conversation.

"Ok I'll think about it."

Atem sighed that always was Yugi's answer.

"So do you like anybody at school?" Yugi asked innocently, meeting his brother's eyes for the first time that morning.

Atem sent him a look.

"No and even if I did; all the girls at school only care about going out with the King of Games. I mean think about it, a few months back they wouldn't have even given me a second look."

Yugi nodded sorta of understanding what Atem was referring to. It was nearly the same story for him. Atem may carry the title of King of Games, but both Atem and him were world champion duelists. Yugi having won the KC Grande Prix a few months back.

Atem stared at his brother and shook his head. Really Yugi had it so much easier. The girls may gawk over him nowadays, but Tea had made it known that if anybody messed with him they would have to deal with her. And that's what stressed Atem out the most about this whole asking her out issue. A few months back during the KC Grande Prix Tournament, Tea had confined in Atem that she had feelings for Yugi. But, she had made him promise her that he wouldn't tell a soul.

Atem stood up and took his plate to the sink.

"Come on Yugi, Mana will be here soon and you are still in your pjs." He said the gir'ls name as it pained him. Ever since they were old enough to go to school on their own Yugi had convinced Atem to let Mana come with them. The girl just irritated the hell out of him (or at least that what he tells himself) and Atem was sure she felt the same way about him.

**-o-o-o-**

"Atem! Yugi!" A girl slightly taller than Yugi, yelled from outside the game shop. She had green eyes, long brown hair, and skin that was a tad darker than average, though that was due to her Egyptian heritage.

She heard running footsteps from the other side of the door and had to suppress a grin.

Atem open the door and sent her a glare.

"Why all the yelling, Mana?"

She shrugged.

"What I've been here for 5 minutes."

"And why didn't you text me?"

"Check you phone." She said with a glare.

Atem did what Mana told him and he realized that he had one text message and a missed called.

"Oh..."

"Yeah oh, learn to check your phone Atem."

He gave her an annoyed look.

Mana looked around her impatiently.

"Atem where's Yugi?"

Atem sighed.

"He isn't ready." He said simply, leaning against the wall.

"Atem, why can't you ever wake up on time?"

He looked at her with fake innocence.

"What makes you believe that it's always my fault that we are late?"

Mana didn't grace that with an answered and just looked at him pointedly.

Before Atem was able to answer, Yugi stumbled out the door. Yelling a quick good-bye to his Grandpa and Mom.

"Hey Mana, sorry we made you wait. I nearly had to drag Atem out of bed?"

Mana smiled smugly at Atem and turned her gaze to Yugi.

"I guessed as much."

Atem shot his brother a look and quietly began to walk in the direction of the school, mumbling something about ungodly hours, traitorous brothers, and human torture.

Mana and Yugi laughed and quickly caught up with Atem.

"Atem, did you do Mr. Presley's homework?" Mana asked him innocently.

Atem gave her a quick glance and nodded.

Nobody would have believed that Mana was in the same grade as he was; knowing that she was the same age that Yugi was. However, she had been approved for earlier admission, cause of her parent's political influence. So now she was a year head then anybody her age.

As the trio walked to school, Mana kept trying to encage Atem in conversation, just for the sake of annoying him.

"So are you excited for the upcoming tournament?" Mana asked Atem.

"Not really, technically speaking its Yugi had been planning to enter it and I really didn't feel like another one so soon after Duelist Kingdom. But, since Kaiba is demanding my presence and I don't feel like having somebody else I care about being kidnapped. I really don't have a choice. I just hope it blows over quickly."

Mana looked at Yugi, who only shrugged.

"I still think you should enter Yugi. I mean think about a finally between the two of you would be epic."

"Maybe," Yugi said absently, by after a thought a huge grin broke through Yugi's face.

"I feel the same about you Mana." Yugi spoke up distracting Mana from her thoughts.

"What?!"

"Oh, come on I've seen you duel. You're pretty good. I bet you that you could even make it into the finals."

Atem shot his brother a look to shut up.

He still hadn't told Mana about having bet Kaiba into letting her into his tournament.

"Yugi, I might duel but with you guys and yet I still always lose."

"You've bet Joey."

"Yes, but... it's...um."

Atem looked at her from the corner of his eye. He had to resist the urge to laugh. Mana seriously didn't give herself enough credit.

"Mana..."

"No, Atem you know it just isn't my thing. Plus I doubt I would even qualify." She said the last as an afterthought.

Yugi had to cover his smile with his hand. He pitied Atem whenever he decided to tell Mana of his little scheme.

Atem stared at Mana; a small glint of mischief gleaming from his eyes.

"But what would you do, if let's say you did qualify?"

"Not that I would ever register, so there isn't even a small possibility that that would ever happen. However if I did somehow manage to qualify then yeah, I would duel."

Yugi smiled.

Atem only nodded and turned back to ignoring whatever they were rambling about.

It wasn't until he heard his name being mention that he tuned back in.

"Then, you'll come with us to pick up Atem and Joey's Dueldisks."

"Well duh, I supported you guys throughout Duelist Kingdom and the KC Grande Prix what makes you think that this will be any different."

"Great," Atem mumbled _._

"Hey look it the others," Mana called and waved her hand in a desperate attempt to catch Tea's attention.

When Tea saw their little group she nudged Joey that was talking to Tristan about the latest TV sitcom that was "on the rage". Or Atem guessed, he didn't really watched much television, didn't see the point of it.

"Hey looked who finally decided to grace us with their presence." Joey greeted them.

"Don't blame me, talk with those two." Mana defended herself, pointing at the brothers.

Atem shook his head, but it was Yugi that spoke up.

"Sorry guys, so what were you talking about."

Tristan smirked and looked at Joey.

"Joey here was telling us all about his sister Serenity."

Joey turned to Tristan and glared at him.

"Stay away from my sister, Tristan."

Tristan only smiled.

"So were going to register for the tournament after school. You guys coming?" Yugi said hoping to avoid a fight.

"Sounds perfect Yug, though after I have to head over to the hospital. My sister is finally getting her operation tomorrow."

Atem gave him a half small. He was glad that Joey's sister was going to be ok.

"Seriously Atem, I don't know how to ever thank you..." Joey began.

Atem held up his hand to silence him.

"Joey, don't worry about it. All I care about is that her eye sight will be alright."

"Thanks man."

It was then that the early warning bell resonated through the school grounds.

"Well that's our sign to go." Tea said brightly grabbing Atem and Mana by the collar of their shirts. Those two had a nasty habit of skipping school and later that day they had a mayor test that neither could miss.

Yugi, Tristan and Joey snickered at Mana and Atem's shock faces.

Tea turned and gave them a quick look as she walked toward their building.

"You two aren't going anywhere today. I am not making up any excuses for either of you." She growled out, letting go of their shirts, stopping in front of the brick building. Both of them nearly lost their balance and stared at her. Mana only nodded and quickly looked at Atem who was smirking.

Tea knew she hadn't gotten to him and frowned.

"Don't you dare skip or I tell Yugi that-"

"Alright, alright," he said cutting her off. He didn't need Tea telling Yugi, and then he would tell Joey and so on. It had been one bad stupid night and Atem had accidentally told Tea his darkest secret. And now she uses it as blackmail whenever she wanted him to behave as the honor roll student he was supposed to be.

Honestly, how he and Mana had ever made it on that list he would never know. They spend so much time skipping that it was just second nature to them.

Tea nodded and turned to enter the building. Mana and Atem followed behind him, both cringing when they saw the scowl on their teacher's face. Yeah, it was going to be one of those days.

 


	2. Registration

After school Atem, Mana, Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan headed over to downtown.

"Atem, do you even know where the registration office is?" Tristan asked already tired from the day's walk.

"Of course," Atem answered not bothering to look back.

"So are we there YET?" Joey whined, dragging his feet.

Tea turned and stared at the boys.

"Wow, you all are really out of shapes."

Joey growled not having the energy to respond.

Even Yugi was starting to wear down. Especially, since he technically had to jog to keep up with his friends.

"Tea not all of us can have the stamina of a horse." Tristan said hanging his head even lower. The three boys were in physical torture.

Joey grunted and forced one foot in front of the other.

"I mean look at those two. Atem can bloody run a marathon and still not break a sweat and Mana has the energy of a two year old."

As the minutes passed the duo in front kept advancing, slowly leaving the others to fall behind.

Mana turned and looked at them. They were all miserable, well except Tea she was only shaking her head in disbelief.

"Atem honestly, how far are we from the office?" She asked looking at the boy.

Atem smirk.

"Two blocks, I just don't feel like telling them."

Mana shook her head. At times Atem could be a real ass.

"Atem remind me again why I hang out with you?"

He gave a wicked grin.

"Because you can't stay away from my good looks and charming personality."

"No, I don't think that's it." Mana said lost in thought. After that they fell into a comfortable silence.

Back with the others, they stare toward Atem and Mana.

"Yugi, has Atem told Mana about..." Joey asked smiling.

"No," the small boy answered returning his smile.

"Oh man this is going to be good." Tristan chuckled.

**-o-o-o-**

Mana and Atem arrived at the game store a good five minutes before the others.

"Never thought, you to be so out of shape Joey." Atem teased when he saw his red face.

"Shut up," he said between puffs of air.

Atem smirked and headed inside. The others slowly followed, not sure it was the right place. Really, the store didn't look like much.

Atem tapped the back of the computer demanding the guy's attention.

The store clerk gave him an irritated look.

"Can I help you?"

"We're here to register for the tournament." Atem said in a bore voice.

The others gathered behind him. Tea innocently began to look through the flyers that were laying on the glass window display.

"Name," the clerk asked without looking up from his screen.

"Mana Sehr," Atem gave him in a clip tone.

Mana had been studying her nails when she heard him.

"Atem! What the hell?"

"Ah, here she is. Five star duelist, pervious dueling history recorded duels within Kaiba Corp. public arenas, rare card: the Dark Magician Girl." The clerk read her information in a matter of fact tone.

"Sir you have to be mistaken. I never signed up for any tournament."

Mana looked at her friends for support, but everyone was staring at Atem; who was grinning.

She narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"Atem what did you do?" Mana demanded.

Everybody but Atem took a step back, recognizing the edge in her voice. Mana already had a reputation for being short tempered and prone to violence. Nobody wanted to be in her way when she got like this.

Atem sighed and look her straight in the eyes.

"A few months back Kaiba saw you dueling and said you weren't half bad."

Mana snorted not believing that Seto Kaiba would say something like.

"He didn't use does exact words, but it's what he meant. I told him to add you to the duel rooster, which records all your dueling data and determines what level you are on. He agreed though saying, you would never reach tournament entree level and I bet him you would. Long story short he agreed if you by some "miracle" achieved tournament level he would grant you entree into his next tournament without needing previous experience."

Mana puffed in frustration.

"And you didn't tell me about this way?"

He gave her a half smile.

"I wanted to surprise you. Kaiba called me yesterday to tell me that you qualified."

Mana still glared at him. She knew it would look bad to reject a personal invitation from the tournament host, but she hated that all this happened behind her back.

"And you all knew about this?" Acid could have been dripping from her month by that point.

Not surprisingly everybody around Atem nodded.

"You're all such great friends," she said sarcastically.

"Atem if you weren't Mahad's oldest friend. I would strangle you." Mana sent him one last glare before turning to the clerk.

"Miss, here's your new Dueldisk and within the box you will find instruction on how to operate it, the rules for the tournament, and your locator card." He inform, pretending that he hadn't seen their earlier confrontation.

She received the box not looking at her so-call-friends.

The clerk looked at the others and continued.

"I take it your Atem Mutou, King of Games." He stated eyeing at Atem.

Atem nodded.

"Yes," grabbing another box behind him. "Eight star duelist, winner of Duelist Kingdom, and rare card: the Dark Magician." He murmured Atem stats in a lost voice.

As Atem grabbed the box the clerk saw the smaller version of the boy behind him.

"And you are Yugi Mutou?"

Yugi nodded confused as to way his identity was so important all of a sudden.

"Here's your Dueldisk," the clerk passed him a box.

Yugi was at a lost.

"No sir, I am not participating in this tournament."

The clerk shrugged.

"Says here you are. Yugi Mutou, eight star duelist, winner of the KC Grande Prix and rare card: Gandora the Dragon of Destruction."

The clerk had to fight not to smile. All this kids had rare cards that his master would be happy to get his hands on.

"Yugi just take the box, there's no point in arguing with the guy or Kaiba for that matter." Mana said in an annoyed voice.

Yugi nodded and sent Atem a small smile, which he returned. Atem was glad that his brother was participating. Yugi loved the game as much as he does.

"Hey! What about me?" Joey asked from the back of the group. Squeezing himself between Tea and Tristan to look at the guy.

"And you are?"

"Joey Wheeler, runner-up in Duelist Kingdom."

"Give me a minute." The clerk type a few commands in the computer and stared at the screen. "Says here you are only a two star duelist, that's not enough to qualify." The clerk read the rest of the information in silent and could barely keep from gasping when he saw what the kid's rare card was.

THE RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON!

How his master would praise him if he got his hands on that card.

"What!" Joey cried.

"Hate to be the devil's advocate, but this is Kaiba we are talking about." Tristan said in a grim tone.

"Kaiba that jerk!"

"Uh... wait a minute. It would seem that it was a computer cliché. It's seems that you do have enough stars to qualify." The clerk said typing a command to change the amount of stars that the kid had. He handed him the same box with the Dueldisk. Silencing Joey for the time being.

As Joey hugged the box closer to him, the clerk warned him. "You do realize that you will be risking your rarest card." His said, betraying a sinister undertone.

Joey shrugged.

"It won't be in any risk, cause I'm not going to lose."

The gang left the shop shortly after that. Mana wouldn't talk to any of them and Yugi was worry that there was more to this tournament then meet their eyes. Something about how the clerk had look at them when he stated their rare cards, just made him feel uneasy.

"See you guys later. I need to head over to the hospital. Promised Serenity that I would spend the night with her before she enters the surgery tomorrow." Joey announced once they neared the intersection that lead to Domino General Hospital.

"Tell her we wish her the best." Yugi called out.

"Sure thing, see ya guys!" He said before running off.

Atem saw his friend leave when he felt the vibration from his back pocket. He groaned.

"Mana, please tell me you told Mahad that you were coming with us after school."

Mana looked at him, but gave him a small shrug.

"Of course not," Atem murmured before answering the call.

"Hello."

"Atem is Mana with you?" Mahad's irritated voice asked through the speaker.

"Yes," Atem shot her a glare.

"Mind bringing her over to the museum, I have something to show you."

"Mahad really..." Atem started. He hated it when they put him on Mana duty. He may be friends with her brother, but he and Mana didn't have the best of relationship. Their personalities clashed way too much.

"You can complain another time; you still owe me for covering with your mom when you were passed out high on my living room couch."

Atem cursed, that had happen over a year ago and it had also been the last time. Mahad just wouldn't let it go.

"Fine will see you there in an hour or so."

As Atem shut the phone he glared at Mana.

"Your brother is requesting our presences at the museum. And no you don't have a choice." He added knowing she was about to start complaining.

"He's blackmailing you isn't he." Mana stated not bothering to ask with what it was.

"Yes and unless you want me to carry you over my shoulder. I suggest you go willing." He said heading toward the station. There was no way he was walking back to their part of town with only Mana as company.

Tristan, Tea and Yugi stared at them. Those two were always bickering and it had been like that since they were tods.

"So what do we do know?" Tristan asked.

"I think we should go with them; to make sure they don't kill each other." Tea answered beginning to walk in the direction Atem and Mana had walked off to.

Yugi nodded, knowing that things could get much worse and hoped they wouldn't.

Tristan shrugged and followed the others into the street.

**-o-o-o-**

Joey ran through the alley, cursing for the millionth time that he hadn't left earlier. He had missed the last train that lead to the hospital.  _Damn it!_

Suddenly, he slammed into someone and fell to ground.

"Yo, what's the big deal?" He demanded, glaring at the figure in front of him.

The man was wearing a strange purple cloak.

"You've got something I want."

It was then that Joey noticed the Dueldisk that was strapped around the strange man's left arm.

"That's not my problem."

"It's about to be. You, Joey Wheeler have the one of a kind: Red-Eyes Black Dragon. And as a Rare Hunter it is my job to take it from you."

 _'Rare Hunter,'_ Joey thought. His heard of that group before. ' _They're famous for stealing and forging rare cards._ '

The Rare Hunter continued.

"As such I challenge you to a duel right here, right now."

The Hunter slid his deck into the Dueldisk.

_'Guess I don't have much of a choice.'_

Joey pulled the Dueldisk out of the box and placed it on his arm.

"Alright, let's duel and I'll take you on like the crook you are!"

He stared at the contraption and slid his deck just like the Hunter had done.

"DUEL!" They both said as they drew.

-J: 4000-

-RH: 4000-

 _'Better get this done quickly,'_ Joey thought as he drew a card.  _'Serenity's counting on me'_

"I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode!"

"I summon Hannibal Necromancer in defense mode."

"I active the magic card: Scapegoat?" Four little sheep of different colors appeared behind Panther Warrior. "As Panther Warrior needs a tribute to attack. I choose to sacrifice one of them for him to attack your Hannibal Necromancer."

The humanoid panther in armor swung his sword and destroyed the Hunter's monster.

"One swing enough for that monster," Joey celebrated. "How do you like that?"

"I'll play the spell card, Graceful Charity." The Rare Hunter announced. "And then... I play Three-headed Greedo in defense."

"I draw," Joey stated. "I'll sacrifice another of my Scapegoats. Trounce it, Panther Warrior!"

The panther with a quick slash of its sword cut the monster in two.

"Two down!" Joey exclaimed.

The Hunter chuckled.

"C'mon c'mon! Is that all you got?" Joey called out.  _'Yes! I'm totally in the lead!'_

"On this turn I draw three cards and discard two, using Graceful Charity."

 _'What's with this guy? All he does is change the cards in his hand...'_ Joey contemplated.

 _'Heh, heh... keep playing with my defense monsters. And I'll keep preparing my hand.'_ The Hunter mocked Joey internally. "And I summon, Death Hand in defense mode."

 _'Why won't that dumb chicken attack!'_ Joey demanded. "I'm gonna play... Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Black Fire Bullet!"

The Hunter's monster disintegrated from the dragon's fire.

The Rare Hunter stared at the dragon with wanton eyes.

"That's your rarest card? Your arm must be heavy with the burden. Don't worry I'll lighten it soon..." The Hunter said. "Draw!"

As he saw what the card was. He chuckled. "I win…." He said vaguely.

"Behold Exodia, the Forbidden One!" He yelled.

 _'Wh-what?! Exodia?!'_ Joey gasped, not believing his eyes.  _'That can't be! He gathered all five pieces.'_

As the Rare Hunter placed the five cards on the Dueldisk, a pentacle star appeared in front of them. Slowly, a huge gold-armored monster with broken chains on its arms and feet broke through.

Joey thought back to the first time he had seen Exodia. The monster had been able to beat Kaiba's three Blue-Eyes with one attack.

"Exodia, God Flame, destroy his Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" In that instant a huge bolt of energy appeared and engulfed the dragon.

Joey's life points automatically hit zero.

As Joey stared at where his Red-Eyes had been standing a few seconds ago. Two other cloak figures came out of the shadows, grabbing him by the arms from behind.

"You scum bags, let go of me!"

The Rare Hunter to his left grabbed Joey's Dueldisk and took the card from where it was resting.

"Your Red-Eyes is ours now." The Hunter he had duel said.


	3. Learning of the Past

"Atem, did Mahad tell you why you had to go to the museum?" Yugi asked his older brother.

They were entering the train that would take them straight to the plaza.

Atem shrugged.

"He said something about needing to show me something. What? I have no idea."

"Well it might have something to do with your puzzle." Tea suggested from where she was sitting next to Mana.

Mana still wouldn't look at Atem. She was still piss.

"How do you know that?" Tristan asked her.

"There was a flyer about an Ancient Egyptian exhibit back at the store and wasn't that where your grandfather found it."

Atem nodded. He never really thought about were his puzzle could have come from. He had been wearing it since he completed it, little over a year ago. However, there were times that he felt a strange power come from it. He had experience it during Duelist Kingdom, when he had dueled Panic, Bakura and Pegasus and before that when he dueled Kaiba for kidnapping his Grandpa. His friends didn't know anything about it and he preferred it that way.

As the train arrived at their stop, Mana walked out giving Atem the cold shoulder. He wondered how long she would keep it up.

Yugi stared at Mana. It had been a while since she had been this made at Atem. The last time had been when he had forbidden her from going to Duelist Kingdom. Though, it didn't stop her. For some reason that Yugi couldn't comprehend Mana would always get mad if anybody did something that involved her without asking her permission first. Especially if it was Atem that did it.

Tristan looked at the group. He really didn't feel like going to the museum and hearing a lecture. Mahad was infamous for them.

"Hum, guys… I think I'm going to head home."

Everybody nodded.

"Sure thing Tristan we understand. We'll see you tomorrow at school." Yugi said.

"Yeah," He turned around and began walking in the opposite direction. He gave them one last wave before hitting the corner.

Mana turned to Yugi and Tea.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to leave too? I understand if you want to save yourselves."

Yugi shook his head, as well as Tea.

"No we don't mind."

"Anyway somebody has to make sure you two don't murder each other."

Atem snorted. He couldn't really fight with that logic.

Mana glared at him, but she nodded at the other two. Though she hated to admit it she understood where they were coming from.

**-o-o-o-**

When they entered the museum, Mana yelled at the top of her lungs.

"HEY MAHAD, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Yugi, Tea and Atem cringed.

"Dang Mana did you have to yell so loud. I swear, it'll be a miracle if I don't have permanent hearing damage." Tea complained.

Atem only glared at her.

Mana turned to look at him and lifted an eyebrow. Daring him, to say something.

Mahad poked his head from the other room.

"Mana you don't have to yell." He chided her.

She did whatever every other younger sister would have done. She stuck her tongue out him.

"Hey, Mahad, good to see you." Yugi said.

"Hello Yugi, Tea, Atem," he greeted them.

"Mahad what was so important that you threaten me to come here?" Atem asked, getting straight to the point.

Mahad sighed.

"Follow me."

The five of them walked to the back of the museum, where a tablet hung behind a glass display.

"Take a look."

As the four pair of eyes drifted to the tablet nearly everybody's jaw dropped to the ground.

' _What?!'_

' _Is that… but it can't….'_

' _He has the puzzle. No it's impossible!'_

"That's Atem," Mana voiced what everybody was thinking.

Atem turned to look at her.

"Don't be an idiot Mana. This is a tablet that is thousands of years old."

Mana glared at him.

Nobody said anything; they were all used to their insults.

"She is not mistaken, my Pharaoh."

They all jumped at the voice. A woman with dark skin, black straight hair and wearing an off-white colored dress entered the room.

The Tauk on her necklace was similar to the center piece of Atem's puzzle. Yugi noticed.

"What?!" The four teenagers exclaimed.

"Everybody this is Ishizu Ishtar, the curator of the exhibit." Mahad introduced them.

"Ishizu, this are Yugi, Tea, my sister Mana and Atem." He said indicting with his hand who was who.

"It's good to meet you all." She bowed her head in respect.

"You called Atem, Pharaoh. Why?" Tea noted.

"As Mana said earlier, the person on the stone tablet is Atem or at least a past life."

"And the person was a Pharaoh." Yugi asked, staring at the tablet with curiosity.

Atem sighed. Yugi was as obsessed with Ancient Egypt as Mahad was.

"Yes."

Mana groaned.

"Please don't inflate his ego any more than it already is."

Atem turned to her and lifted an eyebrow.

"You were the one that said the person looked like me."

"Yeah, but I never said you were a Pharaoh. Honestly your ego is already big enough."

"Not true!"

Now it was Mana's turn to lift her eyebrow.

"Please your ego and pride rivals Kaiba's at best of times."

"Mana! Atem! Enough!" Mahad interrupted them.

Yugi and Tea sighed, glad that someone had shut them up.

Mahad turned to Ishizu.

"You have to forgive them. They don't know when to shut up at the best of times."

Mana looked between her brother and the Egyptian woman. She had to restrain herself from teasing him. Poor Mahad had a crush.

"If you wouldn't mind please continue and ignored them." Mahad finished sending the pair a warning look.

The two of them looked at him with big innocent eyes. Seriously all they had to say was 'who me?'

Ishizu turned to the tablet.

"For a thousand years... I have been protecting a piece to the seal of Darkness." Her hands unconsciously went to touch the necklace.

"Wait," Tea interrupted her. "Is that a Millennium Item?"

Ishizu gave her a small smile.

"Yes, my Millennium Necklace grants the power to see into the near future or to the ancient pass."

_'Power?!'_ The word resonated through Atem's mind.

"Rewind for a second, power. You can't be serious." Mana said incredulously.

Ishizu nodded. She understood that it was a hard truth to believe.

"Let me explain. You all know that card game, Duel Monsters, was originated from Egypt." They all nodded except Mahad. Pegasus had told the four of them this back in Duelist Kingdom.

"Yes, Pegasus was obsessed with finding a way to resurrect his lost love that lead him to Egypt. There he met a strange man; no don't ask he didn't tell us his name. That man gave him the Millennium Eye and-" Mana stopped and looked at the others. "He said something about using the power of the Shadow Games, plus Kaiba Corp.'s holographic system to bring Cecilia back from the grave. An hour or so later the eye was stolen and Pegasus was killed."

Yugi and Tea nodded.

Mahad looked at Mana with wide eyes.

"What, it was an interesting four days." She responded offhandedly, giving him a small shrug.

Ishizu looked at the girl. She was so similar yet so different.

"Yes every Millennium Item carries a certain power." Ishizu stared at Atem.

Atem was lost in thought.  _'So were the dreams, not dreams. Had what Pegasus told him to be the truth? And what did this all mean about him. He understood that the puzzle carried a Darkness and he had accepted it when he had finished the puzzle. His Grandpa had even warned him about what the inscriptions on the box meant, but he didn't pay him much attention.'_

"The time is coming and a great evil is rising. The Darkness that was once vanquished is resurfacing."

Mahad turned to Ishizu and sharply looked at her. "Ms. Ishtar what does this have to do with Atem and Mana? I told them to come here out of you asking me. Though, I am not going to allow you to put their lives at risk."

"As the incarnation of the Pharaoh, Atem's fate is to fight this darkness or if not for that at least to learn what powers are hidden within the Millennium Puzzle."

Everybody turned and looked at Atem.

He shook his head.

"Look Ishizu, I appreciate the warning and all, but I am not going to run head first into something I have no business with."

"My Pharaoh," Atem was really starting to hate that title. "You cannot run from destiny."

"I'm not running. I'm just not going to live my life by some prophecy."

It had been the most respectful that Atem had ever been with anybody. He didn't even show his teachers a fraction of that.

Ishizu saw it in his eyes. If Atem had to he would fight, but he wouldn't risk the life of his friends.

"Pharaoh before you leave, tell me do you know how your opponent is."

Atem sighed. He decided to humor her, though he doubted he would recognize the person.

As he turned to look at the tablet one last time his jaw dropped.

"Ok, now that's impossible. There is no way it could be him."

Yugi, Mana, Tea and Mahad looked at the person. They didn't recognize him.

"But it is, your connection, rivalry is deeper than you would imagine."

"But Seto Kaiba!"

The other four gasped and that's when they saw it. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon was carved on top off the man.

"This tablet tells the story about the great duel between the Pharaoh and his arch rival. The name of the winner has been lost to time." She turned and stared at Atem with a hard look. "History will repeat itself, Pharaoh. So keep your friends close and your heart protected, cause the world can't afford for you to lose."

Mana couldn't hold it in much any longer.

"Wait, are you saying he has a heart?!"

Yugi and Tea turned to stare at her. Years back they had accepted that the two of them (Atem&Mana) would never get along, but recently the two of them had gotten more aggressive.

The Egyptian woman looked at her. She knew that she couldn't tell her, Mana would never believe it. Particularly with the way that they acted around one another.

"Mana, Mahad, beware you both hold a lot to lose in the incoming battle."

Mahad turned to his sister. Since their parents died two years ago he promised to protect her, but the girl had a lousy habit of finding trouble.

"Thank you Ms. Ishtar, but I think we should leave."

Ishizu bowed her head.

"Good luck, my Pharaoh." She turned and left.

Mana sighed.

"Don't think I'm going to start calling you, my Highness."

Atem smirked.

"As you wish, though my Lord does have a nice ring to it."

She snorted.

"Oh shut up, how about-"

Mahad rolled his eyes, but determined that it would be better to cut her. He knew that this could go on forever.

"Stop it, stop it!" He separated them.

"Alright, what's wrong know?"

Yugi answered for him.

"Atem registered Mana for Kaiba's tournament without asking her."

Mahad looked at the pair and for the first time that night noticed that both of them was holding a white box.

He turned to Atem.

"Why did you do that?"

Atem shrugged.

"I won a bet against Kaiba."

"And why did you involve, Mana?"

"It was about her."

Then Mahad turned to his sister.

"And you're mad because...?"

Mana turned her glare at her brother.

"Cause I don't like people going behind my back."

He let out a breath. Mahad knew that Atem wasn't going to ask for forgiveness and that Mana wasn't going to back down either. So, he was going to punish them both.

"Very well, since both of you aren't going to back down. Then I suspect the two of you to remain together during the tournament. Perhaps this way you will learn to get along."

"What?!" They both yelled.

"You heard me."

"Mahad you can't be serious?"

"Atem it was your idea to register her in the tournament and honestly your bickering it getting on my nerves."

Mana and Atem were going to start complaining again when Mahad lifted his hand.

"Do you want me to find some hand-cuffs?"

That shut them up. They first glared at Mahad and then at each other.

"No," they said simultaneously.

With that they left the museum. Mana and Atem wouldn't look at the other.

"So who do you think is going to snap first?" Tea asked Yugi in a soft voice.

Yugi shrugged.  _'What was Mahad thinking?'_

"I don't know, but Joey and Tristan are going to have field day with this."

As they separated, Tea hoped that everything turned out alright. Thought the others ignored Ishizu's warning it troubled her.

Atem had always been an ass; he even had a dark pass that they all knew about. But since he completed the puzzle, his attitude had become more rigid. And at times there was this feeling of power radiating off of him, plus his heart seemed darker in certain manners. Even his fights with Mana weren't as light as they use to be, nowadays it seemed as though both of them wanted to bite the other's head off. Maybe Mahad was right, this might be the only way for them to get over whatever was between them.

 


	4. Torture

**The next day...**

***Domino High School***

As Yugi and Tea discussed the previous day's events, Tristan ran into the room.

"Guys have you seen Joey, he never appeared at the hospital yesterday!"

Atem and Mana looked up from whatever they had been doing.

"What?"

"His mom called me this morning, asking me if I knew where Joey was."

"Um... he's here." Mana said.

Joey stumbled into the class. Everyone near the door became silent and stared at him. One of his eyes was slightly swollen; there was a cut on his lips, and cuts on his cheek and arms.

Yugi stood up and ran toward him, Tristan quickly followed him.

As they reached him, Tristan propped him on his shoulder. Helping him towards where the others were sitting, staring at him.

"You look like shit man." Atem remarked.

Joey glanced at him and gave a brief smile. "Thanks."

"Joey what happened to you?" Yugi asked his friend, worry coloring his voice.

"Yesterday, as I headed to the hospital, I was attacked by some cloaked guys. They called themselves Rare Hunters. They forced me into a duel and totally humiliated me. At the end they stole my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and beat me up."

"Dang!" Tristan whispered.

"Yeah, they left me unconscious in the alley and I think I woke up a few hours later, and dragged myself back to my place and passed out on the couch."

"Why didn't you call any of us?" Tea asked.

"Forgot my cell at my house."

"Idiot!" Mana and Tea said. Joey pretend not to hear them he knew that they were right.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital? It was closer than going back to your place?" Yugi asked.

Joey sighed.

"I didn't want my mom or sister to see me like this."

Tea, Yugi and Tristan nodded.

Mana and Atem were still too much in a foul mood to give much of a responds.

"Your ma, called me this morning." Tristan informed Joey.

"Figures, she called you. I already talked to her before getting here. Told her that I ran into some trouble and it would stress Serenity out more than she already was if she saw me."

"What did she say?"

"What do you think? She lectured me and told me that I better be at the hospital this afternoon."

Tristan put his arm around Joey shoulder, making him wince.

"Well I'm coming with you."

"Like hell you are!"

Tristan ignored him.

"So what did your mom tell your sister?"

"I think she put the blame on Atem."

Atem sighed. It was the most emotion he had shown all morning.

"Of course she would."

It was then that Joey noticed that he was in a fowler of mood than usual.

"What's up with you?"

Tea and Yugi chuckled.

"Mahad is forcing them to spend the whole tournament together."

"They can't leave the other's side during the WHOLE THING!"

Joey stared at the grumpy teen in front of him and burst out laughing, stopping when the pain became unbearable.

"Now that's poetic!"

Mana and Atem shot him dirty looks.

"Shut up!" They both growled.

That just made the group laugh even more.

**-o-o-o-**

As school ended Joey and Tristan headed to the hospital.

Joey still wasn't happy about Tristan's intention of flirting with Serenity, but appreciated the moral support either way.

"How're things at home." Tristan asked in an attempt at small talk.

Joey shrugged.

"The same, dad's drinking again but nothing new there."

"Does he know about Serenity's operation?"

"No, me and mom decided it would be best not to involve him."

Tristan nodded. Joey's father had never been the most reliable. Tristan believed it was the reason that Joey had joined the gang back in middle school, though he didn't know how he got out. The gang was famous for not letting people get out once they were in.

When they arrived at the hospital, Joey sprinted off to Serenity's room.

How he could run, Tristan didn't know.

Mrs. Wheeler was outside of the room with a desperate expression. It seemed that Serenity would not come out or let anybody in.

"I'll take care of this, Ma." Joey said, stopping next to the door.

"Joey!" Mrs. Wheeler gasped, seeing her son's disheveled appearance.

Joey softly knocked on the door.

"Serenity, can we talk?"

"No," Joey heard the muffled respond. "I'm too angry with you!"

"I know. I would be angry with me too. But at least hear me out."

Serenity didn't say anything. Joey took it as a sign to continue.

"Last night when I was on my way here, I got attack by a group of thugs that wanted something valuable from me. And as they took it, they beat me up. I didn't wake up till later and I was humiliated, as well as I didn't want to scare you from the way I looked... well look." Joey sighed. "I know it sounds like an excuse, but I just want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt you, sis. You mean the world to me and I hope you can forgive me. You're one of my closest friends and I don't want to lose you, because of my stupidity."

The door's lock turned and slowly opened. Joey saw his sister's face. It was obvious that she had been crying. Serenity threw herself into her brother's arms.

"Oh Joey, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm scare."

Joey stroked her hair.

"No Serenity, I should have been here for you and I promise from now on I'll always be here no matter what."

Tristan stared at his best friend. It was unusual to say the least to see Joey showing so much emotion.

**-o-o-o-**

Back at the Kame Game, Yugi and Atem were helping their Grandpa out.

"I think it's a good idea."

"Shut up, Yugi!" Atem said resting his arms upon the counter.

"What you two are always arguing, perhaps you'll see that the two of you have more in common then you're willing to admit."

Atem nearly banged his head against the counter. His brother didn't even know the half of it.

"Yugi, you don't understand."

"Oh, c'mon! The two of you are just too stubborn to agree on anything."

Atem sighed; he knew that Yugi wasn't going to drop it.

"Or what? What happen between the two of you?"

Atem's eyes widen. There was no way that he was going to tell Yugi about what happened that night nearly a year ago.

"Nothing," he murmured.

Yugi stared at his brother. He knew that he was lying. However, before he was able to ask him any more questions. Their Grandpa walked into the room.

"How's everything going here?"

Atem shrugged.

Grandpa turned and looked at Yugi. Silently asking him what was wrong with Atem.

"Mahad is forcing him to spend time with Mana."

Grandpa lifted his eyebrows.

"Why is he doing that?"

"Atem tricked Mana into registering into the tournament."

Atem groaned.

"I don't understand how it is a bad thing?"

Yugi shook his head.

"You know as well as I do that Mana hates to be manipulated."

Grandpa sighed. His grandson was going to have to learn sooner or later.

"Did I ever tell you two how I met you Grandmother?"

The two teens turned and looked at him. Startled for the change in subject, though Atem was secretly thankful he had done it.

Atem and Yugi both nodded.

"Yes, that she lived in Egypt and you met her in one of your many trips there." Atem answered.

"So you do pay attention to my stories."

 _'No you just repeat them so much that things do start to stick.'_ Atem thought.

"What I didn't tell you boys is that before I fell in love with her. We use to be just like Atem and Mana. We bickered about everything."

"What!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Not funny, Grandpa!" Atem stated.

Grandpa shrugged.

"Believe me if you will, but Atem there will come a time that you will think back to this conversation."

Yugi turned and stared at his brother.

"Not a word, Yugi." Atem warned him.

" _Atem and Mana sitting in a tree._ _K. I. S. S. I. N. G...!_ " Yugi sang.

Atem wanted to strangle the boy and what was worse his grandfather was singing along with him.

The two didn't notice when the phone began to ring. They were having too much fun torturing Atem.

Atem sighed and answered.

"Kame Game, game shop, SOON TO BE MURDER SCENE!" Atem yelled, trying to get the others attention. "How can I help you?"

"Atem?" Atem recognized the voice immediately.

"Hi Joey, yeah it's me."

"What's going on over there?"

"Nothing, Yugi and Grandpa are trying to kill me."

"So nothing new."

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much, just calling to tell you that the operation was a success!"

"That's great, JOEY!" Atem yelled again.

At last he got Yugi's attention.

Yugi ran over to where his brother was and pulled the phone down so he could hear.

"Hey Joey!"

"Hey Yug, you done torturing you brother?"

"For now, I'll tell you about it later."

Atem wanted to kill him.

"So did you figure out who the guys were that stole your card?" Atem asked.

"No, but when I find them, I'll make them pay for the humiliation and pain they put me through. I'll also get my Red-Eyes back!"

"Sounds like a plan, Joey. See you tomorrow at school." Atem said.

"Bye Joey!" Yugi said as Atem hung up.

Yugi looked at his brother.  _'Could this be related to what Ishizu said in the museum? He knew that his brother wasn't worrying, but since Duelist Kingdom Yugi couldn't shake the feeling off that there was something more to the puzzle that either of them knew.'_

Yugi shook his head and pushed those thoughts back.

"So you and Mana..."

"Shut up, Yugi."

Yugi smiled, it was finally time to get back for all the teasing that Atem had given him about Tea over the years. However, he knew that a relationship between them (Atem&Mana) was never going to happen.

"No, I'm just getting started."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go and I hope you enjoyed it. If you did please Comment!


	5. Alley

Mana walked from school the next day alone, though technically classes' hadn't ended. She just couldn't take it. Rumors had spread about her joining the tournament and now everybody wanted to know how she did it. It wasn't common knowledge that she even knew how to duel.

' _Damn, Atem!'_ Mana thought.

She could never understand him. Well that wasn't true. She knew perfectly well who he was. However, there was a small part of him that made her want to strangle him half the time. The other half… well that was something else.

Mana was walking down an old alleyway, not even bothering to pay attention where she was going. She knew the city like the back of her hand.

Mana kicked a can. In less than a week's time the tournament will begin. It was stupid really; Kaiba hadn't even given the thing a name. She had spent last night reading the rules and it had surprised her.

The new rules were simple yet they require her to change her whole deck. She couldn't only have high level monsters, but she had to have low level for she could sacrifice to summon high level monsters. It was barbaric. And the Ante Rule, Mana knew that neither Yugi nor Atem were going to be happy about it. They respected their cards to much. The only rules that didn't bother her were the direct attacks and that the life points were increase to 4000.

Mana sighed. She thought about throwing the whole thing, but now with Atem being by her side there was no way she was going to throw it. It would be too humiliating. She was going to have to duel for real now.

"Well isn't this a surprise!" A voice that sent terror down her spin said from behind her.

**-o-o-o-**

**30 minutes earlier….**

***Domino High School***

Tea and Atem sat at one of the picnic tables at the edge of the court yard.

Tea was working on tomorrow's homework. Atem was looking at her with amusement.

"In a walkathon two men, 27.5 miles apart start walking toward each other. One travels 10 miles in 4 hours and the other travels at a rate of 6 miles in 2 hours. How many miles will each have traveled when they meet?" Tea reads out loud.

Atem sighed.

"Man one walked 12.5 miles and man two walked 15 miles." He answered.

Tea lifted her eyes and looked at him.

"How do you know that's even the right answer?"

Atem smirked.

"I did it during class."

Tea sighed.

"How about the English Essay?"

Atem snorted.

"Finished it during History."

"Hey you two," Tristan greeted them, interrupting Tea's lecture about paying attention in class.

"Hi," Atem said grinning while Tea frowned.

Joey looked at Tea.

"What did the jerk do now?"

Atem answered before she got the chance.

"Nothing, she's only frustrated because I already finished my work." He said with an arrogant smile.

Yugi looked at his friends and notice one was missing.

"Atem, where's Mana?"

He stared at his younger brother. The boy wouldn't drop it.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

Yugi smiled glad that he got to his brother.

"She's ditching," Tea stated.

Atem eyebrows lifted slightly surprise that she had let her go.

Joey whistled.

"Damn girl is getting good at that, to leave during a block."

Tea looked at him annoyed. She didn't appreciate how amusing he found it.

"Yeah well we have an essay do later today and it's ¼ of our term grade."

Atem shook his head; if Mana had left the school then she already turned in that paper.

He stood up grabbing his things. Everybody turned to him in surprised.

"Well I'm out of here. There is no way I am sitting through five hours more of school." He said frowning at the last word. "I'll see you when the last bells rings."

Yugi stared at his brother, not surprised that he was skipping. He might have moved back in, but he wasn't the same Atem that played with him monopoly for countless hours. Whatever happened to him during that long year had really changed him.

A year had already passed since Atem appeared at their door step begging for forgiveness and asking if it was alright for him to move back home. But, Yugi felt like a part of him had never come back and would never return.

As Atem walked to the fence, he turned to make sure nobody was around. Using the brick wall next to him, he gathered momentum and jumped hitting the wall with one foot and landing on top of the fence. With a quick swing of his leg he jumped down landing softly on the grass.

Atem began walking in the direction of the arcade when he received a text.

- _ **Atem, I saw Mana a minute ago near my place. What she doing in this part of town? XO Trix**_ -

Atem stopped.  _'Shit! Trix lived in the ugliest part of town. Mana had no business being there._ '

He turned around and started running, dropping his bag in one of the bushes near the school.  _'I'll pick it up when I meet with the others later._ '

**-o-o-o-**

"What do you want, Hirutani?" Mana asked proud that her voice didn't squeak.

Hirutani smiled.

"The same thing I wanted last time before we were rudely interrupted."

He looked at her from her feet to her head. His gaze lingered in certain areas.

"But, I must say. You have filled out in the past year."

Mana had to bite back her anger.

Hirutani pushed himself off the wall, his eyes never leaving her.

She had to fight the urge to step back. Mana had vowed to never show weakness again after that dreadful night.

He walked towards her.

"Mana, you really thought I forgot about you or Joey or... Atem?"

Mana tried to not show any emotions, but by looking at his face she knew she'd failed.

"Ah, trying to be the brave little kitten."

Mana couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Go to hell, Hirutani!"

In a matter of seconds he had grabbed and pinned her to the wall.

"Mana, Mana, you know better than to say no to me. It just gets my blood pumping."

Mana pulled at her arms, trying to free herself but his grip was to strong.

Hirutani smirked. He tried to catch her lips with his, but when his lip was close enough Mana bite him. She didn't let go until she tasted blood.

Hirutani pulled his head back glaring at her.

Before he could say anything, Mana kicked him in the knee cap. Making him buckled, his gripped loosen for a second and Mana broke free. She started to run, but Hirutani was faster in a matter of seconds he caught her.

"You stupid bitch!"

Mana right hand was still free and she scratched him on his face. Grinning when she saw the damage she had done. There were three lines, going from his forehead to the bottom of his cheek passing right on top of his eye.

"I'm going to make you regret that you dumb whore."

Mana screamed, hoping that someone would hear her. She never saw it coming.

His fist hit her squarely on the head instantly knocking her out.

**-o-o-o-**

Atem ran past Trix's place, when he heard a scream.

It came from an alley only two blocks down. He hoped he wasn't too late.

As he came into the alley, he saw Hirutani hit Mana and her unconscious body fall to the ground.

Anger flowed thought his veins, but with the anger he felt a dark power rise.

"HIRUTANI!"

Hirutani turned and saw who it was.

"Atem, you're just in time to watch me make this bitch mine."

"Get away from her, Hirutani." Atem growled.

"What makes you think that I will do that?" Hirutani mocked.

"Cause this is between you and me."

Hirutani smirked.

"Right you are, Atem and after I'm finish with you I'll make Mana mine. She'll need a shoulder to cry on when you're dead."

Atem growled, cursing the day he had ever decided to join Hirutani's stupid gang.

He looked at the form on the ground and that just made him angrier, but Atem knew that if Hirutani saw a flicker of weakness he would exploit it.

Atem forced his posture to relax and plastered a confident grin on his face.

"I think it's time we settle this, Hirutani. Winner gets Mana."

Hirutani grinned.

"Last time we fought Atem we were equals. I agree it is time to see which one of us is the strongest!"

"Beware Hirutani, loser most pay the price." Atem said in chilling tone. A strange darkness surrounded the two taking them into a Shadow Game. "And this time I'm not holding back!"

Hirutani chuckled.

Both of them stood facing each other, "game start." Atem murmured the words out of instinct, unaware of what they meant.

Hirutani quickly ran over to Atem and aimed a punch at his head, which he easily dodged. Making Hirutani lose his balance for a moment, Atem smirked and rapidly punch him in the face before he was able to regain his footing. Hirutani fell backwards, not believing that the boy had gotten in the first punch.

"What's the matter, Hirutani? You're much weaker then I remember. Has raping little girls made you lose sight of what matters?" Atem teased, glad Mana couldn't hear him.

Hirutani wiped the blood from his mouth and growled. ' _That boy was not going to make a fool out of him._ ' As he stood up he grabbed a hand full of trash and dirt, "take this," he growled and threw the dirt into Atem's eyes.

"Bastard," Atem growled as he closed his eyes. ' _There are pieces of dirt in my eyes!_ ' He thought.

Hirutani quickly took the advantage and punched Atem on the side of his head, forcing him to the ground. Atem slowly picked himself up and attempted to rub the dirt out of his eye. ' _Shit... I'm blind!_ '

Hirutani smirked when he saw that Atem couldn't see him. He took a switchblade from his pocket and tried to sneak up behind Atem.

' _Where is he?_ ' Atem thought.

When Hirutani was but a few steps from his opponent he pushed the button and the knife spring out, making a small clinking noise.

Atem smiled, locating Hirutani. "You really thought that would work? By switching the knife I know exactly where you are." Atem said, quickly turning and punching him.

Hirutani flew back landing with his head smashing into the wall.

Atem walked over to him and grinned. "You broke the rules, Hirutani." He said not knowing where the words were coming from. He only knew that they were the right things to say. "And because of that you will face a PENALTY GAME!"

Hirutani stared at the kid in horror. ' _Holy shit, he has a glowing eye on his forehead!_ '

"As your heart is full of lust, your hunger for things shall never be satisfied!"

Hirutani eyes widen and before he could scream Atem push a massive amount of dark energy into him, leaving Hirutani unconscious.

**-o-o-o-**

The darkness slowly faded away, leaving Atem gasping for air. ' _What the hell did I just do?_ ' He remembered everything; he just didn't know how he knew to do such things. He stared at his puzzle confuse and a tad frightened, but the urge of it belonging to him and no one else was as strong as ever.

Atem snapped out of his thought when he heard a small moan from behind him.

"Owww," Mana said in a small voice.

He ran towards her and carefully helped her sit up.

"Mana, are you ok?"

She had to blink a few time for her vision to sharpen.

"Atem what are you doing here?"

"Trix texted me," he answered in a clipped tone.

"Hirutani-"

"I took care of him." Though, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

Mana tried to stand up, but as her feet leveled out she quickly lost her balance. If it weren't for Atem she would have landed head first on the pavement.

Atem held here by her elbow, supporting most of her weight.

He picked her up and carried her as if she were a small child.

"Atem put me down I can walk" she grumbled stubbornly.

He kept on walking, determined to get to his place.

"You can barely stand Mana."

She murmured a string of curses that made Atem smiled, though she couldn't see from the angel her head was resting on his chest.

' _She is going to be fine!_ ' He thought making sure she didn't see his smile however he did tighten his grip around her.

**-o-o-o-**

The two made it back to the game shop without problems. Though, Mana would have preferred to walk. As Atem laid her on the coach and went to look for some ice, Mana looked around remembering the last time Hirutani had entered her life. It was twice now that Mana owed her life to Atem.

Atem leaned against the wall in the kitchen. He almost lost her and it was his fault. If only he hadn't dragged her in when they were younger, perhaps things would be different between them and perhaps she wouldn't hate his guts.

He sighed, forgetting about all the 'what if's' and the past, and grabbed a bag of peas from the freezer.

* * *


	6. Thinking Back

**Atem's POV**

As I walked back out into the living room, I saw that Mana had closed her eyes.

I ran over to her.

"Mana?"

"Yes?" She said opening her eyes and looking at me. They were red as if she had been crying. I hated seeing her like this.

"Nothing," I said shaking my head and placing the bag of peas on her head were Hirutani had punched.

Mana stared at me. I wish I could read her mind.

"Thanks."

I shook my head.

"Don't Mana, this is all my fault."

She sat up and stared at me.

"No, Atem do not blame yourself. It was my stupid fault for not paying attention to where I was going."

I still didn't believe her.

"Maybe, but if it wasn't for me Hirutani would have never known of you."

"Atem you have to let go of that."

She looked at me with soft eyes.

I snorted, I couldn't help it. I never reacted well when somebody was pitting me.

"Don't be hypocritical Mana, I know you blame me. It's the reason you hate me."

Mana's eyes harden.

"You don't know what I think."

I sighed; this was an ongoing battle between the two of us. We already had this conversation and it always ended in shouts.

"Let's not fight, Mana. You have to rest."

She blinked in surprise, but nodded laying back down on the couch.

I stayed sitting next to her until her breathing evened out.

I got lost in my thoughts thinking back when Mana and I used to fight for the hell of it and were secretly best friends. Playing pranks on Mahad and taking turns on taking the blame for it later, finding a way to skip school and spending the hours at the Arcade.

But, I had to ruin it all when Joey and I joined Hirutani's gang for the alcohol, drugs, and money. I remembered moving out and yelling at my family, later yelling at Mahad 'that he was going to college and that he was going to forget about our friendship and that I was only beating him to the punch.' I lost my older brother that day, since then Mahad has never looked at me the same way.

Though, what was worse of all was when I ran into Mana at the mall two weeks later.

_**"Atem what are you doing here?" She called to me.** _

_**I turned to her and glared, I hoped that none of the others had noticed me talking to her.** _

_**"Grabbing something to eat." I said.** _

_**She nodded.** _

_**"Atem there is no need to act so hostile toward me, we're alone." She said low, but in a joking matter.** _

_**I sighed.** _

_**"Mana please just leave me alone."** _

_**The girl turned a glare at me.** _

_**"I don't think so, though nobody wants to tell me what happened. I know something is up, my brother is pissed and barely looks at me." She took in a breath. "So tell me what's going on!"** _

_**"It's complicated," I murmured closing, my eyes and pinching my nose. The coco was wearing off.** _

_**"But it has nothing to do with you. So just leave Mana!"** _

_**She looked at me stubbornly.** _

_**"Like hell I'm going to leave."** _

_**It was then that I felt a presence behind me and I groaned, and I turned to look at Hirutani and Joey standing next to him.** _

_**Joey looked surprise to see Mana, but didn't say it.** _

_**"Is that little thing giving you trouble, Atem?" Hirutani asked smiling at Mana.** _

_**She only glared at him.** _

_**"No," I responded and gave Mana a cold look. "She was just leaving."** _

_**Hirutani laughed.** _

_**"No need to be rude Atem." His stare going over Mana's form.** _

_**Joey laughed, noticing my discomfort.** _

_**"Hirutani those two have always been fighting, it isn't that unusual."** _

_**I glared at my so-called friend.** _

_**"Ah, so you know this girl."** _

_**I nodded there was no pointing in lying now that Joey had spilled the beans.** _

_**Hirutani turned his gaze at me and returned to Mana giving her a charming smiled.** _

_**"Little miss, would you like to join us in going to a party?"** _

_**Mana looked at me. Not even Joey liked where this was going.** _

_**I knew her responds before it left her mouth.** _

_**"Sure!"** _

Mana didn't get hooked on the drugs and alcohol, like me and Joey. But she got addicted to the adrenaline of stealing and completing a drug deal, of the danger. I doubt Mahad knew of his sister's extra-curricular activities.

I never saw her with anybody during that time, though that could not be said for me, I had multiple "girlfriends". I lost my virginity the very first night.

It wasn't till a year later that Hirutani got tired of chasing Mana and tried to force himself on her. He nearly succeeded and he would've if I hadn't interrupted him by hitting him on the back of the head. That night Joey, Mana and me ran, the three of us promised never to speak of the Rintama ever again.

**-o-o-o-**

Who knows how much time passed, when I was woken up by somebody shaking my shoulder.

"Dude, I've been calling your name for the past ten minutes." Tristan said smiling at my disheveled appearance.

I looked around the room. Yugi and Joey were in the kitchen fixing something to eat and Tea was staring at Mana that was still sleeping on the couch.

She looked at me questioningly.

"Is she ok?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, I ran into her when I left school and she wasn't feeling so good. Crashed the instant she touched the couch." I smoothly lied. I knew that Mana wouldn't appreciate her secrets becoming public knowledge. If anything I will tell Joey, just for him to stay alert.

Tea nodded, but I got the suspicion she didn't really believed me.

"Question, why did you wake me up and not her?" I asked angrily at Tristan changing the subject.

The idiot shrugged.

"I like her more, plus I knew it would tick you off."

I glared at the teen.

"So how was school?" I turned to Tea teasingly.

"Good, though Ms. Martin asked were her two star pupils where." Tea barked out the last words.

I couldn't help but grin, school was just too easy and I got bore in that place. If I was to spend a completely week at that place, I think I would go insane.

I stood up and stretched, giving Mana a quick look. The bump on her head wasn't going to be that noticeable. She could hide it with her hair.

I walked over to the kitchen, giving Yugi a quick ruffling of his hair.

"Hey!"

I laughed and dodged his teasing punch.

"Nice try, maybe next time."

Yugi groaned. Joey punched me on the shoulder, harder than needed.

"Ow," I said rubbing my arm.

"That's for teasing the kid." He explained, defending his best friend.

"Hey!" Yugi called out again, not liking being referred to as 'kid'.

"Man," Joey exclaimed when he looked closer at my face. "What happened to you?"

I shrugged, not paying attention to Yugi's worried look.

"Got into a fight." It was partially the truth.

Yugi was looking at me with a small frown, but before he had the chance to ask anything more Tea called him. That girl has impeccable timing.

I smirked at my brother as he left the room, blushing.

I turned to Joey.

"I got in a fight with Hirutani."

He looked dumbstruck.

"Wh...wha...what?"

"Mana wondered into his turf, Trix texted me. When I got there she was out cold and well you can guess the rest."

Joey ran his fingers through his hair.

"Damn!"

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you though don't worry I doubt he will be giving us much trouble in the future."

I said, not smiling, remembering what I did to him.

Joey smirked.

"Well that's good, how's Mana."

I frowned.

"Being stubborn!"

Joey laughed and walked out the kitchen leaving me with my troubles.

My word replying at the back of my head.

_"You broke the rules!"_

_"PENALTY GAME!"_

_"Your hunger of things shall never be satisfied!"_

But most of all was the power I had felt. It had been dark yet in some weird way familiar and comforting. And that's what freaked me out the most, I had found it comforting and strangely welcoming.

Was that Ishtar woman correct, was there really a connection between me and an ancient Pharaoh. And if so what did she mean by protecting my heart. Cause if you asked Mana she would tell you I didn't have one or that it was already filled with darkness.


	7. Battle City Begins

**Mana's POV**

The rest of the week flew by. Atem never mentioned what happened with Hirutani after that first night and I was graceful. My brother hadn't been home for most of the week, college keeping him busy. Another small blessing, I didn't have to explain to him why I had spent the night at Yugi's.

Atem and I barely spoke afterwards.

It wasn't till the night before the tournament that Mahad made it for dinner.

"Mana you here?"

"Yeah in the kitchen!"

"Please tell me you aren't cooking." He teased.

"Relax Mahad, I ordered take out." I showed him the box's logo.

"Good, because I'm starve!"

I shook my head in disbelief. I'll admit I wasn't a great cook, but he did exaggerate a bit.

As I set the table he brought the plates with what we each preferred.

We ate in silent for a while till he opened his trap.

"So the tournament starts tomorrow."

I nodded, afraid where he could be heading with this.

"Are you excited?"

"Not really, but I would be happier if I didn't have to spend all my time with Atem."

Mahad shook his head.

"Nice try but no, already talked to Mokuba, and he agreed to help me keep an eye on you two."

Great, just great.

"Can't blame me for trying," I said shrugging trying to act unaffected by the news. "Though, how he is going to manage that?"

Perhaps if we could loss the kid, I could loss Atem.

Mahad smirked.

"The Dueldisks have a GPS locating device and if you two are ever seen separated, well I'll come up with something."

I frowned. My brother could sometimes be as devious as I.

I decided to better not risk it, for now.

"If I kill him, don't blame me."

Mahad kept on smirking.

"I doubt that will happen. Didn't you once tell me that you had a crush on him?"

I groaned. Of course he would remember that.

"Yes, but that was back when I was eight and none of what happened in the last two years changed him."

My older brother just smiled.

"I know you care for him, Mana."

"What and this is your way of setting us up!"

Mahad shook his head.

"No, but I also know you miss your friend."

"Mahad it's been two years plus we were never friends."

The idiot laughed.

"Mana you may have had everybody else fooled, but I saw you two in the park when you were ten."

I couldn't help but blushed and looked down at my plate. I remember that night, I was sitting on the swing and Atem was pushing it. It was his way of helping me overcome my fear.

"Mahad that was a long time ago."

My brother shrugged as he looked at me.

"Maybe or maybe the boy you knew is still buried deep within all those scars."

I didn't know what to say to that. I knew there was more to our broken relationship that Mahad didn't know about. And I had made a vow to myself to never tell him of it. It would break his heart if he found out that I too, had been a part of the Rintama.

We didn't say anything to each other for the rest of the meal or for the night. I told him that I was going to rest and wake up early and meet Atem at Domino City Plaza before the tournament started.

**-o-o-o-**

**Domino City Plaza; 8:05 AM**

The next morning I ran through the Plaza looking for a familiar spiky hair due.

Where the hell is he?!

The Dueldisk weighing down my arm, I couldn't believe that I was going to be carrying it around the whole freaking day.

As I ran I heard, a nerdy businessman ask.

"What's going on today? Who are all these people with weird thing on their arms..?"

I couldn't help it. I laughed, stopping and gave him a pitting look. I turned and answered him.

"People better watch out this city is going to turn into a Battlefield!" If only I had known how true my words were going to be.

I ignored his scared looked and headed to the center of the plaza.

When I reached the clock I saw two star shaped heads.

"Hey Yugi!"

The brothers turned and looked at me. I intentionally ignored Atem.

"Hey Mana! What took you so long?"

I shrugged.

"Atem! Yugi!" We heard a high pitch voice call.

"Mai!" The three of us said.

"Hey you two," she greeted the brothers, and then she turned to me. I saw her eyes widen when she saw the Dueldisk. "Mana I didn't know you dueled."

"I don't."

She looked at me questioningly.

"They why are-"

"I was coerced." I answered before she finished asking.

Mai looked at Yugi.

"Do I want to know?"

He shook his head smiling.

"No it'll just lead to another fight."

Atem and I shot him a glare.

"Whatever," Mai murmured turning to me again. "Still you have to duel me Mana, I would love to see what you can do."

I smiled. Mai could always lift my spirit.

"You got it!"

Mai turned to Atem.

"So where is Joey, isn't he entering this tournament?"

Atem nodded.

"So he did make the cut!" Mai said as if not believing it.

I chuckled.

"Atem, Mai, long time no see!" A voice yelled, one that made me want to punch it in its idiotic mouth.

"Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood," Mai murmured she gave me a pained look. I had to agree.

"Listen you two!" Rex yelled pointing at Mai and Atem. "You two are going to pay for what you did on the island!"

Atem just smirked, irritating the hell out of Rex. I swear if smoke could come out of his ears it would.

Weevil grinned evilly. "Plus if you think I'm going down as easy as last time, you better think again. My insect deck in stronger than ever."

Rex turned his sneer at me. "Will weren't you one of the cheerleader?"

Weevil looked at my arm and smirked. "No I think she decided to play pretend. You better watch it my dear or you will feel the bites of my insects.

I screamed internally, ok it was official I didn't know who I wanted to kill first, Rex, Weevil or Atem. I looked at Yugi he only shrugged, telling me to get used to it.

I sighed.

Out of nowhere Mako Tsunami came up from behind Weevil and Rex.

"Ha, ha your insect deck is no match for my Fortress Whale! He will swallow them up in a gulp!"

"If we are comparing sizes my Dinosaurs are massive!" Rex yelled.

Mai leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Let's go these guys are giving me a headache."

I chuckled, agreeing with her.

As we walked away, Yugi and Atem followed us. The smirk never left Atem's face.

"Those three sure haven't change."

Mai snorted.

"Tell me about it this is starting to feel like Duelist Kingdom all over again."

She looked down at me and Yugi.

"Well this time you two are playing along. I wonder how that will change things."

I laughed.

"Trust me Mai I remember Duelist Kingdom, I don't want a repeat of that." I said remembering Yugi's Grandpa's soul being capture and then the mysterious Shadow Game that went down between Atem and Pegasus.

Yugi nodded murmuring his agreement.

Atem chuckled.

"Can't believe I'm agreeing with Mana, but yeah."

I looked at him darkly. My conversation with Mahad from the previous night running through my mind.

I shook my head. No I had let go of him. He isn't the boy that I once thought I liked.

I noticed that Yugi was smiling at his brother. Whatever he was thinking, I had the feeling that I didn't want to know.

"Welcome Duelists," Kaiba's head appeared on the screen. "To Battle City! If you are here today it is because you have been announced as Level 5 or higher. The Dueldisks on your arms are proof of that. Each Dueldisk is connected to Kaiba Corp. main frame relaying each duel, so no cheating!"

Mai chuckled.

"And I thought his head couldn't get bigger."

I laughed.

Atem sent me a glare. I ignored him.

"I will now explain the rules. The stage for the tournament will be the entire town of Domino City. Anywhere in the city if fair game. I have spoken with the civic authorities if two duelists are to come face to face... you may fight. All duelists are required to use a 40 card deck. And all duels are to be played with an Ante Rule, meaning that the loser has to surrender a rare card to the winner. As the tournament progresses your deck will become stronger and stronger, however if you lose it will be pretty hard to catch up."

That means that all duels will be cut-throat no one will play safe knowing what is at risk.

I looked at every duelist around me, how many of them will lose a card they hold dear to their heart. I noticed Atem's expression, he was glaring at Kaiba. He didn't like the ante rule any more than I did.

Kaiba continued.

"According to the reports there are 60 participants, but only 10 will make it to the finals. As for the location of the finals it's a secret. Buts it's somewhere within city limits!"

People started screaming demanding to know how they were supposed to get to finals if nobody knew where it was going to be.

Kaiba smiled as though he could hear them.

"You should have all received a locator card. In addition to the rare card each duelist must put up one of this. The winner takes them both. Once you collect six locator cards the location of the finals shall be reveal to you."

At that moment a blimp was seen flying over the plaza.

"THE TOURNAMENT WILL BEGIN AT NINE O'CLOCK! DUELIST SCATTER ACROSS THE CITY!"

Mai turned to leave.

"Alright Yugi, Atem, Mana next time we see other, it's on!"

The three of us nodded.

It didn't take long for Yugi to leave.

"See you guys around and good luck." He began to run in the opposite direction Mai had gone. "REMEMBER TO STICK TOGETHER!"

I groaned and looked at Atem from the corner of my eye. He looked just as miserable as I was.

These were going to be a long couple of days.

* * *


	8. The Ghouls

**3rd POV**

Joey stalked the plaza looking for the Rare Hunter that stole his card, mumbling curses under his breath.

"Aha, I found ya!" He cried out when he spotted the Hunter sitting at a cafe.

Mana and Atem jumped when they heard Joey's outburst. They turned to look him.

 _'Where was he?'_ Atem thought as he took in the scene.

"I've been looking all over for you!"

The Hunter took a sip of his drink and stared at Joey. He chuckled.

"You have no rare cards, doesn't that mean you can't enter the tournament?"

Joey growled.

"That's 'cause you stole my card... you Jerk!"

Atem ran over to him.

"Joey what happened?"

"Atem!" He turned his head and looked at him. "Be on your guard! There are Rare Hunters in this tournament!"

Mana stopped and stared at Joey in shook, Atem wore the same expression.

' _Rare Hunters! The world's No. 1 cards thieves. The crime syndicate that dominates the gaming underworld…. They are also known as Ghouls!"_ Atem thought.

The Rare Hunter chuckled.

Mana stared between Joey and the Hunter.

"You can't mean…. They took your Red-Eyes!"

Joey nodded, not meeting her eyes.

Atem stepped forward and glared at the Hunter.

Joey knew the look in his eyes.

"Hold on Atem, don't fight him!"

Atem ignored him.

Mana looked at him; she knew that there was no way of talking him out of it.

Joey glowered at the Hunter.  _'With the cards these guys have, nobody can beat them.'_

The Hunter hissed.  _'Another rare card soon will be mine.'_

Atem growled.

"Anyone who steals a duelist precious, personal card will have to answer to me!" He declared staring at him coldly.

"Atem!" Joey exclaimed, looking at his friend with disbelief.

Mana looked at Atem, it had been so long since she saw this side of him. Say whatever you want about him, but Atem did have a strong sense of Justice.

The Hunter chuckled.

"Does that mean you want to duel me?"  _'And face my Exodia deck?'_

"Atem, wait!" Joey screamed at him.

Atem didn't even turn to look at him.

"Stay out of this Joey." Atem placed his deck in the Dueldisk. His eyes never left the Hunter. "Garbage like you is a disgrace to the city." He stated turning on his disk. "I'll clean you up right now!"

Joey stared at him with his jaw hanging open.

Mana placed her hand on his arm, telling him to let it go. He shook her off.

He wouldn't let his friend fall to the same trap he had.

The Hunter laughed.

"Challenging me to a duel, you are very brave. Fine… I accept."

"But Atem-"

"Let it go, Joey he won't listen." Mana interrupted him.

Atem's stare chilled Mana to the bone. She knew that he was determined as ever to get justice for Joey.

"So… you are a Rare Hunter! Counterfeiters and thieves feeding off the sweat of honest gamers and publishers… The Ghouls of the Gaming Underworld. You've chosen this town as your next target…."

The Hunter laughed.

"Of course, Japan's best duelists are gathered here in one place. We, Rare Hunters, are the Combat Division of the Ghouls. We're taking this tournament and all its rare cards."

Mana had to hold herself from groaning. Did the idiot Hunter really have to say that.

Atem growled.

"You bastard! I'll defeat everyone single one of you!"

Mana groaned,  _'great now this has become his personal crusade.'_ Why couldn't things ever be simple?

The Hunter smiled.

' _Do you imagine you can beat me, my ultimate deck? The Exodia deck.'_

Joey wouldn't give up he had to tell his pal.

"Atem I gotta tell you-"

"Quiet Joey, he won't win. Don't worry! We're entering this tournament together."

Joey gritted his teeth in frustration.

' _He's not somebody you can just beat like that. The Rare Hunters have got all kinds of rare cards. They've got the greatest decks in the world.'_  Joey thought.

"Just lemme warn you. His deck is-"

"Joey, Stop! Don't finish that thought." Atem ordered, holding up his hand in front of Joey's face.

Joey was left speechless.

"Joey, no matter what kind of dirty tricks this Rare Hunter has hidden up his sleeve. I have no right to know the enemy's strategy before a game. That would give me an unfair advantage."

Mana swore.  _'His honor will be the death of him!'_

The Hunters eyebrows rouse in surprise.

"But…." Joey murmured.

"No matter what he throws at me, my deck will crush you."

The Hunter looked at Atem with disbelief.

Joey looked at his friend, worried that he didn't know what he was getting into.

Mana could only look at Atem. She could only hope that he knew what he was doing.

"Joey, there's no use. He won't listen."

Joey turned to her, deep down he knew that she was right.

The Hunter sneered at his opponent.

"I admire your fighting spirit, but I'm going to teach you that it takes more than that to win a duel and I'll take your best card in the process."

**-o-o-o-**

**Domino City Plaza; 8:50 AM**

Teens around the plaza exclaimed.

"Hey! A duel is already starting by the clock tower."

"The first battle of the tournament, huh?"

"And that guy, he is the King of Games, Atem Mutou!"

"Let's go see!"

The clock slowly ticked down the last ten minutes. The plaza quickly filled up. The shouts that the King of Games was going to duel, drawing in an audience.

As the minute hand reached twelve, both duelists yelled.

"Duel!"

-Y: 4000-

-RH: 4000-

"I'm first," Atem announced, "I draw five cards!"

The Rare Hunter did the same. He grinned when he saw his hand.

' _Two pieces of Exodia right at the start. All I need is three more pieces and I've got you.'_

Joey was sweating. Can his friend figure out what the scum's strategy?

"I'll play one card face down." A card the size of Yugi appeared face down in front of Atem. "And, in attack mode, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!" Another card materialized, but this one appeared vertical, the lion humanoid crouched in front of Atem. "I'm done."

"Then it's my turn, draw!" The Hunter stated. "I play the spell card, Graceful Charity!"

He looked at the cards he drew.  _'Yes, only two cards left.'_

Atem's brows frowned.  _'Graceful Charity, a hand exchange card…!'_

Mana and Joey stared intently at the duel.

"And now I summoned Stone Statue of the Aztecs, in defense mode."

Atem glared at his opponent, trying to figure out his strategy.  _'A wall monster with 2000 defense points seems like a "turtle" style player. To hurt him, I've got to get through his defenses.'_

The Hunter grinned.  _'That's it, concentrate on fighting my monsters. In the meantime, I'll collect the cards I need.'_

"My turn," Atem said. "Draw!"

"I play Baphomet the Demon and it's time to flip my facedown card. I use polymerization to fuse my two monsters into a Two-Headed Eagle-winged Chimera!"

Atem sighed.

"According to Battle City rules; I can't attack on the same turn that my creature is polymerized, so I end my turn."

' _Keep talking to the wall,'_ the Hunter mocked. "It's my turn then. Draw!"

"I once more play Graceful Charity."

' _He changed his hand again!'_ Atem's jaw clenched.

_Çurses another right arm. I have three of each card so of course there's a chance it would happen, but now I have four of the cards I need. All that's left is the left arm of the Forbidden One."_

Atem glared.

The Rare Hunter's eyes widen.  _'Did you really think you could beat the Rare Hunters, little boy? We Ghouls have developed all kinds of secret tools to defeat duelists. Tools like the X-ray contact lenses I'm wearing right now. They're just strong enough to see the picture on the back of my next card. All our bootleg cards have special ink which only these lenses can see.'_  He looked down at is deck and hummed.  _'And it looks like the next card I draw is none other than Exodia's left arm!'_

Joey groaned.  _'That guy's got to have a couple of Exodia parts by now. C'mon Atem, figure it out. Stop him!_

"Well then, it is my end phase, time to play another monster. Prepare to face… Gear Golem the Moving Fortress, defense mode. Turn over!"

Atem's eyes widen.  _'Another wall monster with high defense! What's going on? It's like he's not trying to attack at all. He's concentrating totally on defense. He'll never even scratch my life points this way, then how will he beat me…? By shuffling his hand…?'_

Atem snapped his fingers.

Mana couldn't help but smile.  _'He's figured it out!'_

"Rare Hunter, I know what you're planning."

The Hunter lifted an eyebrow. "You're bluffing. There's no way you can-"

Atem smiled.

"I won't let you summon Exodia."

The Hunter's eyes widen in fear.  _'He figured out my strategy…!'_

Joey screamed in victory.

Atem held up a card between two fingers. "I'll crush Exodia with this card."

Joey stared at his friend, amazed.  _'He caught on to his strategy in only three turns. Atem you taught me something again… a duelist confidence and a thing called pride!"_

Mana smiled and she was glad that Atem couldn't see her. She only ever saw him like this when he dueled, it reminded her of when they were kids. It was moments like these that she could remember way she had fallen for him when she was fourteen.

The Hunter frowned.  _'Good job, you guessed my strategy. Too bad for you, I already have four of the five pieces and the next card I draw will be the fifth, the left arm. On my next turn Exodia will be complete. What can he possible do in one turn?'_

Atem smirked, looking down at the card that will bring him victory.

' _If I play this trap card, I won't be able to play a monster this turn. It's a risk, but he must already have most of the Exodia cards by now. I have to play it this turn.'_

"Here I go!" He began his turn. "I'll place a face down card on the field and for my battle phase, I'll attack your stone statue with my Chimer. Chimera Impact Dash!"

The statue crumbled from the force of the attack.

"So much for your statue."

The Hunter's arrogant smile never left his face. "Go head and break all my wall monsters."  _'The moment your turn is over, I win._ '

"And now on my end phase, I play another facedown card, and that's the end of my turn."

"Now it's my turn! I win!" The Hunter gloated.

Atem looked at him, watching his every move.  _'The card I just played face-down will only work at just the right phase of his turn. It's all over if I miss that window.'_

As the hunter drew his next card, Atem stopped him.

"Before you draw, I activate my spell card. Reveal face-down card! Light Force Sword!" Atem's stare never soften. "This spell card will take one of the cards in your hand and force it onto the field."  _'But the card it affects is random and if it's not an Exodia card. I lose.'_ He finished in his head.

A glowing sword appeared on top of the Rare Hunter and stabbed a card right through the middle.

"No the Sword of Light pierced Exodia's right hand."

"In addition when Exodia's hand touched the field, it activates my trap card. Now Chain Destruction!"

' _What? A spell card-trap card combo? Are you telling me he used the spell card to trigger the trap?'_

Atem grinned. "This trap not only destroys a monster on the field, it wipes out all duplicate cards in your hand and deck. Exodia will never awaken!"

"Nooo!" the Hunter yelled.  _'The right arms in my deck, burning away. Exodia is crumbling.'_

Atem gave him a resistant look. "Once Exodia's parts have been place in the cemetery they can never be brought back, and without Exodia you have no way to win. The biggest weakness of Exodia deck is losing one of the limb cards. Once it's lost you're doomed to loss. Your deck is dead!"

The Hunter's eyes widened.

"I lost… but that can't be…n-not my ultimate deck." He started babbling. "Nooo! Help me… he's coming… he's coming… HELP ME!"

Atem looked at him in shook.  _'His forehead is swelling into the shape of the Wadjet Eye!'_

Mana and Joey stepped up next to him.

"Atem, what is happening to him?"

He turned to her and she saw that he was as surprise as she was.

"He's coming… he's here… Master Marik…!" He mumbled the last words.

A vacant expression took over the hunter's face.

A sardonic laugh was heard through the hunter lips, though it didn't sound like his voice.

"Are you… Atem? I've heard of you…"

Atem watched the hunter gravely.

"The man you just faced was the weakest of the Rare Hunters. The real strength of the Rare Hunters is much greater. Oh… I don't mean to surprise you. The person talking to you know isn't this shell you see before you. I'm in a place a bit farther away. I've implanted a bit of myself in him so I can control him whenever I want! He does whatever I desire."

Atem's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

Mana and Joey stood next to him, dumbstruck from what they were witnessing.

"Like you, I am one who has been chosen by the Millennium Items."

Mana turned and stared at the golden up-side-down pyramid hanging from the chain around his neck. How could this be connected to the Millennium Items?

"This was just an introduction. Nice to meet you Atem, my name is Marik… remember it."

' _Marik one of the chosen ones.'_ Atem thought as he stared at the man.

Joey looked at the man, confuse.  _'What was he talking about? There was nothing magical about Atem's puzzle. All this dude had was some serious mental problems…. Right?_ Joey turned to look at Mana. She was taking all of this better than he was.

The man sneered, not paying attention to the two others teens standing next to Atem.

"Taking over a person's mind, and controlling their speech and actions as if they were my own, that is the power of the Millennium Rod."

' _The Millennium Rod! Could this be part of the power that is hidden within the Items. Or is it possible that this is the Darkness that Ishizu foretold. And what of history repeating itself, Kaiba had been the one to organize this tournament.'_  Atem thought regretting not taking serious Ms. Ishtar's warning.

"Taking over people's minds?" Mana called out. "Why you creep!"

Atem shook his head, she had no idea.

"Yes, yes, you like it." The man asked her rhetorically. He began spinning and twirling, moving his hands up and down in an odd fashion. "Do you want to see him do a little dance?" Marik mocked, "fitting for a loser like him."

Mana tried no to laugh at the man's strange dance, she knew it was wrong.

Marik continue, though his voice became sinister. "If I must, I can step in and personally control all of the Rare Hunters in Domino City, but they are elite duelists with over whelming skill. So doubt I'll have to."

"Marik, why are you in this tournament?" Atem asked trying to confirm his suspicions. "Why are the Ghouls here?"

The man-doll swayed to the side. "To gather the God Cards."

"The what?!" Joey, Mana and Atem asked at the same time.

"The three ancient cards resurrected in the modern world."

Mana groaned.  _'Why hadn't she paid more attention to Mahad's boring lectures? They might have come useful at this precise moment.'_

"We Ghouls have two of the cards already."

Joey looked at the poppet-man.  _'So they are here to get the last card.'_

"Since this mediocre of a duelist lost I will abide by the rules and return the card he stole from your friend and the locator card as well."

Doll-man handed Atem the Red-Eyes.

"Atem the game has just begun. A rare hunter with a god card is already lurking in the city. If you meet him, even with your skills, it'll be instant death."

Atem smirked.

"Will see about that." Mana knew what he was going to say before he finished and she sighed. "I'm going to put an end to your plan."

"I look forward to it Atem." And with that the hunter fell to the ground.

Mana stepped toward him and poked him with the edge of her shoe.

"He's out cold." She stated deep down not having expected anything less.

Joey turned from the man and began mumbling. "The power to control people! What other powers can be hidden within the Items?"

"Here Joey, this is yours." Atem said holding out Joey's card. It was clear that he was trying to avoid the subject.

Joey stared at it, unsure if it was really his to take.

"Sorry Atem, I can't take it."

Mana turned to him in bewilderment.

"If I take that card, I feel like I'll just get farther from being the True Duelist I'm trying to become."

Atem looked at him with confusion.  _'True Duelist….'_

"That Red-Eyes means more to me than any card in the world. It's been my fighting partner for ages. But I've leaned on it for too long. If I accept that card, I won't grow as a fighter. Not just that, the way I am right now… the card won't want me to have it. So anyway Atem, I'll leave the card with you."

Atem was taken back.

"I put together a new 40-card deck for today's tournament I still have the right to participate, I've got the locator card and the Time Wizard, my last rare card. I'm gonna be a True Duelist in Battle City. Atem, will you promise me something?"

He nodded.

"If I do all right in the tournament and the time comes where I can call myself a duelist. Will you duel me?"

Atem smiled and gave him a firm nod.

Joey returned his smile.

"When that time comes we will meet again, Atem." And he turned and walked away, confident that the time would come.

Mana stared at the boy as he left. She walked over to Atem who was putting the card away.

"You know, I thought he was going to ask you out or something."

He beamed at her.

"I thought you would have left by now."

She shook her head.

"Can't we are being monitor." She said holding up the Dueldisk.

Atem sighed.

"Don't mock him, Mana, this is a big step for him. It hasn't been easy for him."

Mana nodded. She knew it was better to stay quiet.

"So where are we off to?"

He shrugged.

The pair weaved their way outside of the plaza and prepared themselves to face whatever opponent crossed their path.

 


	9. Joey's Battle

***Battle City***

**9:30 AM**

**Joey's POV**

I had walked a few blocks when I heard a yell of excitement.

"Hey, there's a duel over there." I exclaimed.

As I walked closer I could see the monsters that the duelists had on the field. The first was a giant dinosaur and I guessed who the duelist was immediately, Rex Raptor. The other I had no clue he had teal green hair and was wearing a purple shirt and white pants. His monster was even stranger. It was dressed in black robes, had goggles for eyes, was bald and wore a mask over its mouth.

"Rex Raptor with my super natural powers, I can see every card in your hand." The teal green hair boy yelled. "Furthermore, I've knocked out your monsters with my Hypnotic Pendulum. Listen to it snore."

As if on cue, the dinosaur gave a loud snore that made me cover my ears.

"It's over, Rex!" The boy grinned. "Jinzo kill him. Psychic Wave!"

Rex looked at his monster in horror.

The kids around me began to whisper.

"ESP duelist Esper Roba defeats dinosaur Rex!"

"You see that?"

"Yeah, Rex couldn't do a thing!"

"Esper Roba won two matches already."

Rex groaned.

"I couldn't even touch his life points. That was awful."

The Esper Roba walked over to Rex.

"Now, Rex your rarest card and your locator card, if you please."

Rex cursed under his breath.

"Hmph this is your best card?" He leered at the card. "I can't use it in my psychic deck."

Esper Roba looked at the crowd,

"Now… who will be the next to fight me?"

Everybody turned and look at the person next to them. In a matter of seconds every duelist started to turn away.

"I'll pass…"

"I don't know if he really has ESP, but I don't have a chance if he can see my cards."

"I'll play somewhere else…"

I looked around me, not believing the other duelists.

Rex turned and looked at me.

"Don't even think about it, Wheeler."

I looked at him startled. I wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"He can predict people's strategies too. If he can beat me, you don't stand a chance."

I smiled.

"I beat you didn't I."

Rex glared at me.

"You had to bring that up, didn't you?"

That made up my mind and I stepped forward.

"Then I will!"

I felt Rex's surprise stare, but I ignored it.

I swore to Atem that I would become a True Duelist…. Step one: is not to pass an opponent no matter what. Step two: fight opponents that seem stronger than you.

Esper Roba turned to me.

"Let's get it on, you ESP freak."

Esper Roba nodded.

"Before we duel, let's confirm each other's ante. Mine is the rare card Jinzo the Psycho Shocker and of course a puzzle card."

I pulled out my card.

"Mine's the Time Wizard and a puzzle card." I said pointing at it.

"Alright, let's start the duel. Shall we?"

I nodded, trying to ignore the fact that if I lost this duel I would be disqualified.

"Hey Joey!" Rex snapped me out of my thoughts. "What'd you do with my Red-Eyes."

Well this was awkward.

"Oh. Yeah! You mean my dragon. Somebody stole it 'cuz I screwed up. I got it back the guy who stole it, but somebody's holding onto it for me… my rival!"

I added when I saw Rex's murderous face.

As I ready my Dueldisk I thought back on the promise that I made Atem and I made another to myself that that time will come soon. In these streets I will find my dreams and my goal. Until I fulfill that vow I cannot lose.

"Give it up, Loser. You can't beat Roba. It was just luck that you beat me! Roba can read his opponents hand." Rex yelled at me in frustration, most likely because of me losing the dragon.

"Let's go!" Roba and I announced. "Duel!"

-J: 4000-

-ER: 4000-

"I'll go first!" I said as I drew.

I looked down at the cards and smiled.

As I decided what card to use, the Roba began to mumble nonsense.

"I feel the energy of the cosmos passing through my body, becoming one with me. at this time, at this place, I will win this duel. It is destiny, the law of the cosmos.

I panicked.

"Whaddaya mean, destiny?" I asked, this guy was nuts.

Esper moved his fingers to his temple and continued chanting.

"I will win…"

"Enough 'a that. Here's my card." I growled, frustrated with all radio wave wack-job. "Gitia the Dark Knight!"

But the monster never appeared.

I freaked. What the hell could be happening? Was that ESP?

However, before I was able to continue with my panic attack. I heard laughter coming from the crowd around us.

"Are you brain-dead or what?" Rex mocked. "That wasn't ESP. it was the card you played."

I looked at the small duelist befuddled. "Huh?"

"You idiot! You can't play a level 5 monster right off the bat. You have to sacrifice a lower level monster to summon it.

I hunched my shoulder and ducked my head. Well that was humiliating. I completely forgot about the super expert rules, that richboy had invented. On the bright side I know that it wasn't ESP.

"You wasted a turn, if I may give you a word of advice. The card on the very left of your hand is Swordsman of Landstar. Why don't you play it?"

What?! I was bewildered, how could he know that? He guessed my hand right on the nail.

"It's telepathy, my mind is one with the cosmos. I have achieved a state of absolute enlightenment." Roba explained. "My awareness transcends time and space. You and I are made of the particles joey. I am you! I am your cards!"

I don't get it. What does space and particles and all that bull have to do with my cards.

"My turn," Esper announced. "I summon Cyber Raider! And since you have no monster, Cyber Raider, direct attack, Cyber Knuckle!"

The superhero looking monster flew straight to me and I a series of flashes punched me all over my chest.

I groaned in pain. Even though I knew that it was just a hologram, it was still as if I could feel every punch.

"Turn over," Roba said.

-J: 2600-

-ER: 4000-

I drew. I realized that I had to summon a monster fast if I wanted to protect myself from another direct attack.

As I looked down at the card, I cursed. Dang it was another spell card. Now I have two dice cards in my hand and my monster is definitely no strong enough as it is.

"Umm…beem… beeeem," The Radio Nutjob started to chant again.

Man! He is doin' it again. It was just unnerving to watch.

When he was finished he raised his head and smirked.

"You drew a second Graceful Dice, didn't you?"

How? I was sure that my face showed the shock that I was feeling. I was also beginning to sweat.

"Does it shock you? My telepathic ability was a gift from the cosmos. Right now, I'm communicating with the spirit of Maximillion Pegasus, who was murdered a few months ago."

Pegasus's spirit, ok it was official this guy was nuts. He can't be for real. I shook my head trying to clear it of all this loons mambo jambo. I didn't know if it was ESP or if he was just talking to ghost or what, but one thing was for sure, he can tell what cards I have.

What can I do?

I stared at my cards intently when I saw that he made a mistake. He said it was my second Graceful Dice card… no way!

"Here I go… Swordsman of Landstar!"

Even if his ESP is real there is one thing I think he can't read.

"And then, I play two face-down cards… and end my turn!"

Esper Roba smirked.

"I sacrifice my Cyber Raider to summon the Fiend Megacyber!"

"Now," I yelled, activating the magic card. "Here comes Graceful Dice!"

A small monster appeared; he had wings on his hat and carried a dice that was as big as him. He flew over to the middle of the field and dropped it. The dice bounced and twirled.

His monster has an attack of 2200 my monster only has 500. I need to roll a five or higher so I can win.

The dice began to slow down and after a second it landed on a… three!

"Too bad even with 1500 your monster is no match for mine and since you can only use one Graceful Dice per turn, I win! Fiend Megacyber attack!"

I chuckled, activating my second face-down card.

Roba face portrayed his surprise.

"Trap card, Skull Dice!"

A more sinister looking version of the first monster appear, but this one had a dice and bat wings on his hat and was dress in all black. He dropped the dice laughing evilly. The dice with deafening clanks dropped to the ground, landing on a 5.

"Now your monster's attack goes down." I gloated. His monster's points dropped from 2200 to 440 in a matter of seconds.

Now my Swordsman was stronger, winning the battle phase.

-J: 2600-

-ER: 2940-

"What? No!" Esper cried out in horror.

"The reason why you thought I had two Graceful Dice in my hand is 'cause the cards were on top of one another, so you only saw the word 'Dice'! you don't have telepathy." I explain matter-of-factly. "Somebody, somewhere, is peaking at my cards!"

Esper Roba looked terrified.

"Ha! In touched with the cosmos, my ass. Don't make me laugh you scam artist!" I accused the fake. "You got spies looking at my hand."

"What do you mean 'spies'?" He asked trying to play dumb. "Who pray tell, somebody in the audience?" He indicated in a teasing manner, trying to play it off as none of what I said affected him. "Don't make baseless accusations, Joey. You've only won one turn."

Roba smirked.

"Listen you fool, I have seen the future it is destiny for me to win this duel. And do you know how I can be sure of this? It is 'cause I have never lost a duel in my life. Furthermore, you're an amateur. I have more experience, therefore the future is certain."

I looked at him thoughtfully.

"I… I don't know the future. For example, if I go down this street and I turn at the corner, I might be able to see the next town, maybe there's a lady I don't know carrying a baby and shopping. That's about as much as I can see into the future. However, there is a guy somewhere in this town who's waiting to fight me, as soon as we get to the finals. Somewhere, sometime, I'll meet him. And we'll fight. I'll fight now 'cause I believe in the future." I grinned in confidence. "And that's that."

"Well, I will smash that stupid future of yours!" He threatened. "Continue the duel, I do not need to use my powers to beat a duelist of your level."

I stared at him with renew determination.

"I'll play one face-down card and end my turn." Roba said.

I resisted the urge to smile. Yes, he didn't play any monsters. I can direct attack him and just wail away at his life points.

"My turn! Draw!" I had to remind myself that I had to hide my cards.

"I summon the Alligator's Sword."

My luck was finally turning around. I had to monsters that equaled 3000 attack points, I could win this duel.

"Alligator's Sword, hit him with your Dragon Blade!"

The humanoid alligator sprinted and with a slashed cut right through Esper Roba.

He winced in pain.

-J: 2600-

-ER: 1440-

"And now Landstar!"

I couldn't help but grin, one more hit and it would all be over.

Roba chuckled.

"Sorry that is all you get. Get ready for, Mind Control."

Nooo!

"Ha, ha, ha, now your warrior is my slave for two turns."

I looked at him in confusion. Why hadn't he used that in the first attack to protect his life points?"

As if he could read my mind, he answered my unspoken question.

"If I had used mind control on your first attack, it would have ended in a draw. I wouldn't have taken any damage, but that wouldn't give me what I wanted. Joey, I need your monster alive." He finished vaguely, laughing under his breath.

I still didn't understand him, but whatever he could have him. However, I was going to set my own trap, Chasm with Spikes. So if you attack on your next turn it will be BOOM with this card.

"I play a face-down card on the field and end my turn!"

"My turn, I'm going to cast a spell card. Brain Control!"

Aww, man not again, my jaw dropped open, not believing my luck. Both my monsters were stolen.

"Now behold my ESP deck 'mind control' tactics." The teal head announced. "That's right, my aim was to steal both your monsters, to summon an even greater creature. Because according to Battle City rules, to summon a monster with 7 or more stars you have to sacrifice two small fry." He spread his arms out. "Here I go. I sacrifice your two pathetic excuse of monsters and call forth the mighty cyborg, Jinzo the Psycho Shocker."

As the monster came to the field, a beam of light sliced through my face-down card.

I looked at it in shock.

Roba laughed.

"Let me explain, my Jinzo has a special ability that lets him detect traps and as long as he is on the field your trap card are useless. Well now that I've eliminated your trap I have no reason not to just kill you." He sneered. "Go Jinzo! Cyber Energy Shock!"

The robotic man loomed over me and created a giant black sphere and sent it flying towards me. Knocking me off my feet back, and onto my back.

Esper Roba laughed.

-J: 200-

-ER: 1440-

"Do you give up?" He asked teasingly. "You may as well! You've basically lost."

I groaned from the unexpected pain. Though, I slowly began to stand up, not letting him get the best of me.

"Give up…? You wish! If I do that… how can I get to my future?" I glared at him fiercely. "I made a promise and that means that I can't lose."

Roba let out a maniac string of laughter.

"Dream all you want. I'll never happen. I declare and now that your only future is defeat. Think about it. You only have 200 life points and not a single monster on the field. Whereas, I have, Jinzo, one of the strongest monsters in the game. If there's a way for you to win, I'd even like to see it. Now hurry up, it's your turn. Joey, the super Loser!"

I growled. I had seen Atem and Yugi get of stickier situation than this one. I had to have confidence in myself and deck.

"Watch me, draw!"

I only had two cards in my hand, Scapegoat and Baby Dragon. I'll bet it all on this card.

"I activate the spell card, Scapegoat!"

For now this is all I can do, I sighed. "Turn over!"

"Get ready!"

He grinned.

"First the Brain Amplifier, I equip it on Jinzo! 'Cause of this, Jinzo's attack points go up by 500 making a total of 2900 attack points. Though, this is only the beginning. It will go up 300 more on every turn."

I frowned, how was I supposed to beat that thing?

"And that's not all. Reflect Bounder summoned! Reflect Bounder can bounce opponents' attack back onto them. In other words, Joey, even if you summon a monster you'll die it you attack me." The annoying brat smiled. "Just give up. There will be no miracle for you, your future is defeat. Double monster attack!"

Roba's two monsters destroyed one sheep each, at this rate I wasn't going to last another turn. I need to do something, but what?

"It's pointless to keep going. Surrender before you embarrass yourself."

I was getting real tire of that brat, "it's still my turn." I snapped angrily.

I wasn't going to give up, 'cause if I ever did. I wouldn't be able to call myself a True Duelist.

I drew. My last hope was reading with this card.

As I saw what it was I smiled. Yes perhaps my luck was chaning.

"I activate the spell card… Roulette Spider!"

Roba gave a surprise gasp.

A spider with an arrow on it butt attached itself to Jinzo's head, blinding him.

A roulette board appeared, with a monster and both duelists on one the six sides of the circle.

"This spell card is my last my gamble. Playing this card costs half my life points, but I only have 200 left, so half of that isn't a big difference."

"What are you trying to do?" Esper Roba demanded.

I smirked.

"The roulette spider has a simple motivation. It blinds the strongest monster on the field and spins it around. And the strongest monster is Jinzo!"

Roba stared at his prize monster in horror.

"The possible targets are all the monsters on the board, including mine, of course. Of course, if the arrow stops at a player, it'll hit one of us with all he's got. The arrow will spin until you call out 'stop'!"

My smirk turned into a grin and I pointed at him.

"So if you've really got ESP, you better stop the arrow in the right place. One of use is gonna get blown away."

"Roulette Spider SPIN!" I ordered.

The spider began to spin Jinzo. The monsters quickly gained speed, making a slight woosh noise every few seconds.

Esper Roba was sweating, clenching his teeth, afraid of what was to come. He gave a small groan of frustration. However he pushed his fear back and yelled.

"STOP!"

We both stared at the monsters in shock.

The arrow had stop on Reflect Bounder. I honestly couldn't believe how lucky I was.

Jinzo with a blank expression attacked the mirror monster, ending in the destruction of both monsters.

-J: 100-

-ER: 240-

"All my monsters are gone!"

I smiled.

"Hey… I still got one monster I haven't used yet." I said as if I was just remembering.

I summoned Baby Dragon.

"Here I go… Dragon Breath!"

The small dragon attacked, knocking Roba to of his feet, crying out in pain.

-J: 100-

-ER: 0-

I walked toward my opponent and looked down at him.

"Esper Roba, it was me who saw the future."

I held up my hand.

"Give me your card and locator card."

I saw that everybody was glaring at Roba.

He growled.

"All of you, don't look down on me!" He cried out with a tear running down his cheek.

The poor kid slouched, looking down at the floor.

"Is this fun for all of you?" He said in a defeated voice. "Looking down on the guy who lost? It makes you feel better doesn't it? So you can think 'at least I'm not a loser like him'."

I looked down at the kid.

"Look Roba, I'm not looking down on you. I just had better luck, that's all nobody here thinks you're a loser. But, if there is someone here who looks down on you, isn't that person you?"

"Shut up! Be Quiet!"

"I'm just saying don't hate yourself." I said meekly.

"It doesn't matter how I do it, as long as I win." Robe began to mumble. "I need people to respect me. if everyone think I'm a good duelist, my little brothers won't be picked on. Being good at card games was the only way I could protect them, everyone lover to pick on wimps and people who look different. I have to be strong."

I felt my eyes harden, I understood his reason yet it gave him no excuse to act in such a way.

"Stop whining man. This is Battle City. Just get up… and fight again another day."

I leaned down and offered him my hand.

"Get up."

He looked at my hand as if was a foreign object.

"Get lost," he yelled, slapping my hand away from him. "I don't need your pity."

I snatched my hand back wincing.

"Fine, do what you want."

As I turned my back on him, I heard small voices.

"Stand up, big brother!"

My head snapped back not believing what I was hearing. I heard voices yet nobody was talking.

"Don't give up, big brother. Come one!"

I looked around. No freaking way, could they be from space?

Four exact replicas, though of different ages, of Esper Roba appeared and looked at there big brother.

"Guys…"

Roba looked down at his bracelet that was transmitting the voices.

"Stand up, big brother, this is our last radio message…"

"Guys," Roba repeated standing up and looking at his brother in surprise.

The three brothers, one caring a baby on his back, ran to Esper Roba, hugging him.

I observed the scene, realizing that they were he so call psychic powers. Yet for some reason I cannot hate 'em. Tears threaten to pour out my eyes.

Roba broke free from his brothers and walked towards me.

"Well Joey, I lost. Here's my rare card and my puzzle card."

I took them and gave him a serious look,

"Roba, what you really need to show your little brothers is how to play fair."

Roba nodded.

"You're right. Next time I challenge you to a duel I won't use any tricks."

"Yeah, our big brother will beat you just with skill!" The oldest of Roba's brothers shouted defending him.

I smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it."

With that I turned and wave them farewell.

"Well later man!"

"Bye!" The brothers yelled.

As I headed down another block I jumped up and shouted.

"I got a rare card!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment!


	10. Pandora´s Box

***Battle City***

**Domino City, East Section; 10:36 AM**

**Mana's POV**

Atem and I walked the city streets, neither of us wanted to acknowledge the presence of the other. However, what surprised me was that Atem was the one that broke the heavy silence.

"Mana I hope you know that I am going to go after these Rare Hunters and whoever this Marik guy is."

I sighed. I had guessed as much from the moment his previous duel had begun.

"I know."

He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"You don't sound surprise."

I gave him a small smile. No, what was a surprise was that we were having a civil conversation without any fighting.

"I know you Atem, better than you think I do."

I felt his stare as we walked a few more blocks.

I looked up at the sky, it was a beautiful day yet it didn't feel like it.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" I thought out loud, stopping my eye never leaving the sky.

Atem had walked a few more feet in front of me and turned.

"They will be fine, Mana. My brother knows what he is doing and I am sure he will find a way around the ante rule. And Joey, well he's on a mission to prove himself that is way he gave me the dragon."

My gaze drifted to him.

He had taken the card out and was looking at it.

"You're glade that Yugi isn't a part of this?"

He chuckled not looking up from the card.

"Sure am, he never asked for any of this."

I gave him a curious look.

"Atem, do you think this has something to do with what Ishizu said?"

He shrugged, still not looking at me.

"Can't say Mana, but there is something that is bugging me."

I waited for him to continue.

"The Rare Hunters attacked Joey a week before the tournament, they had Dueldisks, they knew that Joey was a tournament participant and they knew that he had a Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Though the question remains, how did they know all of this? "

I looked down at the floor and thought about what he just said. He had a point; a major one at that. I thought back on that night.

I gasped.

Atem looked up at me startled.

"The Game Shop! The store we got the Dueldisks at." He was still skeptical. I could see in the way he was looking at me. "The clerk there looked up duelists' cards and levels when he gave out the disks."

His eyes widen getting at where I was going with this.

"That store is a front for the Rare Hunters!"

Atem turned and ran in the direction of the place.

I groaned and quickly ran after him.

**-o-o-o-**

Atem reached the store first, stopping without giving me a warning, making it so I almost bumped into him.

"Hey warn a girl next time."

He ignored me.

I turned to the door, pushing my irritation to the back of my mind. I knew that it wasn't the time to get into a fight with him.

The store was closed.

Atem shook his head and walked toward the door, giving it a slight push.

I was about to point out that it was mostly likely locked, when I heard a small creak.

"Close but not locked." He said as he stepped in, I followed.

The inside was bare of anything, there was no cards, or games. The only thing left in the room was the computer.

We walked toward it, both of us wary of a trap. As we got closer the screened turned on.

On it was both Atem's and mine duelist profile.

"Atem…!"

"I see."

As we peered into the screen, smoke started to stream off the images. A darker looking Black Magician stood in front of them. It wore a similar outfit to the ones that resided in my and Atem's deck, though it looked older.

"Atem he came out of the screens!"

"I saw!"

He was as freaked out as she was.

The magician laughed.

"We've been waiting for you two." The Black Magician sneered.

"Our Master, the Great Pandora will duel both of you." It continued.

What does he mean by both of us?

Atem's eyes narrowed.

"He'll show you that there is only one true user of the ultimate spell-casters cards." The Black Magician finished pointing his wand toward us.

Atem smirked and he turned to the side.

"Stop this petty trick and come out, Rare Hunter."

A man no taller than Atem walked out of the shadows and smirked. He wore a black suit and a black and white striped harlequin mask.

I stared at him, what is up with the costume. Can't there every be somebody normal that might want to kill them.

"Welcome, I am the second Rare Hunter. My name is Pandora, but I am also known as the Conjurer, the Dark Magician User."

I smirked. Both Atem and I were knowledgeable about the secrets of the Dark Magician. However, Atem might have the Dark Magician and a few spell and trap cards to support him, my deck on the other hand was completely specialized on spell-casters. For reasons unknown to me I had always felt a deep connection to those cards.

"Dark Magician user, eh…?" Atem asked his grin never dropping an inch.

Pandora smiled at us.

"You see, I know that the two of you too play with Dark Magician."

I saw Atem tensed up.

"But, I am the true master of magicians! No one can beat my Dark Magician."

He turned his eyes towards me.

"You," he pointed at me, "will duel me!"

I looked at him confused. What does this have to do with me?

"It is known that your deck is filled with all types of magicians."

My eyes widen, how does he know that? I haven't even duel once in this tournament.

"And to prove that I am Master of Magicians, I will duel you and Atem, earning both your locator cards and your Dark Magicians."

Atem stepped in front of me.

"No, this has got nothing to do Mana. If anything you will duel me."

Pandora tsked.

"You foolish boy, she has everything to do with this. Just like you."

"What?!" I demanded.

"I do not know more than that, I only know that my Master wishes for your death just as much as Atem's."

Atem stared daggers into the man's flesh. I didn't understand why. He didn't care about my life. He made that perfectly clear a while back.

I grabbed Atem's arm and without looking at him I said.

"Fine, I will duel you!"

I could feel that Atem was about to object, so I pierced his skin with my nail, telling him to be quiet.

I knew that if the Hunter had to, he would force me to duel either way. I preferred to have some control over the situation. Atem for some reason didn't see that.

Pandora smiled.

"That's the spirit. It's kind of you to accept, this way there's no need for violence."

I could feel Atem's glare.

"Well then, this room is too small to fight properly. I have prepared a duel arena in the basement of the shop." He turned and headed to a stair case that was behind the counter.

"This way please.

I began to follow him, but was stop when Atem grabbed my shoulder.

"Mana, what are you doing?" He growled turning me to face him. "This can be dangerous!"

"Atem, he was going to get me to duel either way, and what better than my first official tournament duel than against someone who uses monsters similar to mine."

I tried to lighten the mood.

"Mana-"

I shook my head and stepped out of his grasp.

"No. Atem… I am doing this. I knew you were going to go after the Ghouls after your duel with the other guy. Though, I am not going to let you do it alone. We might not be friends, but I'm not that kind of person. Plus, it's just a duel. If I lose I lose than you can duel him. There really is no danger."

He sighed. He had to come to the conclusion that I wasn't going to back down.

"Fine, but win!"

I couldn't help but laughed.

"Don't worry I am not going to give him the satisfaction so easily."

We turned to were Pandora had disappeared and follow down the stairs.

We found Pandora waiting for us near a door.

"I thought you backed out. Very well, incidentally Master Marik told me you would be coming. I had the time to prepare something special so you won't get bore."

I shivered. The way he said special, gave me a bad feeling about this duel. What could he mean, well whatever it was I wasn't going to back down. If not for the sake of my pride then because of what I said to Atem a few minutes back.

"You talked to Marik? Where is he Pandora?" Atem demanded.

The Hunter snickered.

"Where is he, I wonder…? He's close, very close, you might say… he's in here." He pointed to his head.

My eyes narrowed, realizing that with the power of whatever Millennium Item he had he could possess any of the Ghouls and make them do whatever he wants.

I heard Atem's teeth clenched behind me, guessing that he had come to a similar conclusion.

Pandora indicated the door next to him.

"Behind this door is my underground arena, I call it Pandora's Room."

He pushed the door open, revealing a room with a carnival stage in the middle. The stage had a table in the middle with a pentagram drawn on it. The room was filled with all kinds of magic tools and occult paraphernalia.

"This room looks like a bad dream." Atem murmured.

I couldn't help but agree.

"A conjurer has many powers. From simple card tricks to the ability to bring nightmares to life, and now I believe this is a worthy stage."

Pandora walked over to the other side of the stage. We stood facing each other from across the table. Atem stood next to me.

"No, no… you must wait over there."

He indicated to the edge of the stage.

Atem swore, but did as he was told.

Pandora and I placed our decks on the table.

"I'll cut your cards," I stated. I wasn't about to trust this guy.

He passed his deck over and I did the same.

"Go ahead. Did you know there is an old saying among gamblers, 'trust your friends, but always cut the cards'?"

I snorted as I separated his deck into three piles then placed the two on the corners on top of the middle one.

""Friends", I don't make friends with creeps."

He chuckled.

"What a pity… but now that we are committed to duel," he said while walking to the edge of the circle.

I did the same not paying much attention to what he was babbling on about. I turned to face him and place my deck in the disks slot.

He smiled sinisterly.

Without warning he grabbed a chain behind him and pulled, while yelling. "A nightmare show with you as the star, shall begin!"


	11. Mana's Duel

Her eyes widened. What was he talking about, but that was when she felt the shackles on her legs…!

"Mana!" Atem cried out. He was about to run towards her, but Pandora stopped him.

"Don't move or this duel will be quicker than any of want." Pandora pointed to his legs. "Do not worry, I have them too. Now neither of us can escape."

"Why you…!" Atem growled, wishing he hadn't agreed to this. Now who knew what other surprise awaited Mana?

He subconsciously began to walk to Mana.

"I told you to stay!" Pandora snapped.

Atem stopped and spun towards him.

"What kind of sick game are you playing?" He asked angrily.

Pandora smirked.

"This arena was built for magicians and only the best can escape. This will be my grand show 'Pandora's Escape from the very Jaws of Death!'"

Atem and Mana heard the roaring of a saw blade.

Mana's eyes widened in fear.

Pandora laughed.

"Whoever loses this duel will lose their live and be aware the closer the life points get to zero the closer the saw will get to you." Pandora grinned. "Now look, you see the box between my legs, you have the same one. In this box is a key that will unlock the shackles on out legs. The number display on it shows the enemy's life points. It's designed to open when it reaches zero. In simpler terms only the winner can escape."

Mana looked at her opponent.

"Pandora you are crazy!" She yelled, hopping that neither he nor Atem could see her fear.

He laughed.

Atem looked at the man.

"Is this fun for you?" Atem asked darkly.

"Hmm?" Pandora asked.

"A battle that kills people, I'm asking you, is it fun?" Atem elaborated.

Pandora smiled.

"Why yes, because I know I will be the one who'll win." He said victoriously.

Mana growled.

"Why you piece of…"

"Mana!" Atem said softly distracting her. She turned to him. "Destroy him!"

Mana blinked, not understanding were the darkness she saw within him. However, she nodded.

She drew five cards, tired of all the talking.

"I go first!"

-M: 4000-

-P: 4000-

Mana drew.

"I summon Allure Queen LV3, defense mode." Mana announced. "Turn over!"

A woman with short hair, a tight purple corset and long black skirt materialized kneeling with her scepter resting horizontally against her knee.

"Now it's my turn!" Pandora drew, "I play Legion the Fiend Jester, defense mode."

Pandora chuckled.  _'Just a few more turns and I'll be able to summon the Dark Magician.'_

"Back to me," Mana said.

She drew,  _'yes just the card I was hoping for!'_

"Pandora, instead of attacking this turn, I'll play a spell!"

Pandora's face paled.

Atem chuckled. It had been awhile since he saw Mana duel. He had forgotten how her personality could change. One moment spirited and hyper, the next serious and ready to take on anybody.

"I don't trust your hand, so let's get rid of it." She continued. "I activate Card Destruction!"

Pandora screamed in horror.

"Now we both discard our hands."

Atem and Mana could practically read his thoughts.

Pandora was being force to discard his Dark Magician.

She smiled.

"Guessing from your look of panic, I can guess you did have the Dark Magician.

He didn't answer her.

She shook her head.

"Only a fool would duel a conjurer without taking precautions, anyway I had my suspicion that you fixed your hand since the beginning. This way we both get a clean slate."

Atem chuckled.

The Hunter cursed the girl as he sent his hand to the Graveyard.

"Now, I activate Allure Queen's special ability."

"Special ability?!" Pandora exclaimed.

"Yes, it gives me the power to select one monster from your side of the field and bring it over to mine."

Legion the Fiend Jester, zombie walked across the field and stood next to Allure Queen.

"And now I sacrifice these two monsters to summon the Dark Magician."

"D-Dark Magician!" Pandora cried out.

The Dark Magician turned and smiled fondly at Mana. Though, neither Atem or her notice.

Mana looked at him with anger glowing through her eyes.

"This is it Pandora. You're about to pay for trying to cheat with your life points. Dark Magician direct attack, Black Magic!"

-M: 4000-

-P: 1500-

The blade came closer to Pandora as fear and sweat poured on his face.

Atem smirked.  _'This guy is worse than Joey in a mummy exhibit or Yugi watching a horror flick!'_

Mana's expression never softened.

"If you want to give up, now's the time…"

Pandora laughed like a maniac.

"G-give up? Never! This is great! It's so fun." He shouted with a craze expression. "The taste of death. The tension. The frisson. I wish you could taste it too!"

Mana shook her head in disgust and turned to Atem.

"Listen to me… I am the one who will win! I am the one who will live…! You're the one who'll be chopped to mincemeat!"

"…so much for audience sympathy." Atem said with a blank look.

Mana looked at the man dryly.  _'The guy's a serial killer!'_

"Let's get this game over with."

It was the first time that Atem had heard her say those words. She loved games, it was the real reason that they ever connected when they were younger. She spent so much time at the shop challenging Atem to a new game that it had become a routine. Though, they normally ended up fighting.

"My turn,"  _'The girl's unleashed her Dark Magician. I can't get hit again or I'm dead. So…'_

"I play one monster in defense mode. And then, I play a face down card and end my turn." Pandora declared as a monster appeared.

Mana drew her next card, the peered at it along with her card.  _'He only has one defense monster on his side. I'll summon another monster and do a double attack and end this damn duel.'_

Pandora smirked.  _'That's right, go ahead and summon your monster. When you do, my Dark Magician will be revived!'_

"Here I go! I summon Dark Valkyria in attack mode."

The Hunter grinded his teeth in anticipation,  _'she fell for it!'_

Atem looked at the conjurer. He didn't like what he saw on his face.  _'Be careful,'_ He warned her mentally.

"Trap card activated, Coffin of the Dark!" Pandora announced.

Mana's jaw clenched.  _'Dang a trap!'_

A coffin rouse up from the ground and sucked Dark Valkyria and his monster into it before it closed.

"With this, I can resurrect Dark Magician in exchange for two souls, one of your monsters and one of mine."

' _No! He is going to bring back his dead d magician.'_

"Come out, Dark Magician!" Pandora ordered.

The lid open and there laid the Dark Magician. His eyes snapped open and he jumped out.

' _Shit!"_ Atem thought.  _'Now they both have a Dark Magician, with the same attack points they can't attack recklessly at each other. If that were to happen both of them will die…'_

Mana stared at the scene before her.  _'With our monsters having equal attack points there is no reason to attack, but if I am to summon another monster, it would be a disadvantage. It'll just be an easier target for the magician. The only way out of this is to defeat the other Magician with spells or traps.'_

"I'll play two face-down cards and end my turn." She said analyzing Pandora's reaction.

Pandora smiled.  _'So…seems this girl isn't totally ignorant in how to fight a Dark Magician.'_

"I'll follow your example. I'll play two face-down cards and end my turn."

"Then I'll play, one more."

"As shall I…"

After another turn they both had four face-down cards. Mana and Pandora stared at one another, their magicians stood next to them protectively.

"Enough waiting, I'm getting bored! I'm going to attack!" Pandora roared. "I activate Mystic Guillotine!"

A guillotine appeared on the field. Two chain sprung out and grabbed Dark Magician around the arms, pulling him underneath the medieval contraption.

' _Master!'_ Mana cried out mentally. She didn't know why she called him that.

" _Mana focus, he will be alright."_ A gentle voice sounded in her mind, reassuringly.

Mana furrowed her eyebrows at Pandora.

"Off with his head!" Pandora commanded. The blade began to descend.

"Not so fast!" Mana yelled. "I play the trap card, Magical Hats!"

Four big, magician hats appeared covering up her dark magician. When the blade reached the hat on the guillotine, it turned out empty.

Mana smiled. She felt the soft voice inside her exhale in relief.

"You can't get away that easily. Thousand Knives!" He activated another spell card.

A thousand knives materialized around the Dark Magician and aimed toward the three remaining hats.

Mana activated a spell card. "De-Spell!" She said triumphantly.

The spell card negated the thousand knives.

"What?! The magic knives are gone!" Pandora exclaimed.

"Why you little bitch!" He yelled angrily and annoyingly. "Attack!"

Both magicians attacked, destroying both of them.

The two duelist activated monster reborn at the same time, bringing back both magicians.

Mana smirked. She could tell the conjurer was running out of patience. She bets that he expected a simple and quick duel from her.

Pandora and the red Dark Magician growled.

Atem watched the duel. They were evenly matched. Mana had evaded his attacks so far, but what could she continue like this. Pandora knew the secrets of the Dark Magician as well as he did, but Mana was an expert spell-caster duelist.

She turned to her magician.  _'I have faith in my Dark Magician. He has always protected me and instructed me on how to become a better duelist.'_ Mana recalled when she first got him. It had been when she was first building her deck. After seeing Atem duel with him, she knew that she had to have him. She spent hours searching through the shop and various other shops for his card. It wasn't until Solomon took pity on her and he gave it to her. As well as the Dark Magician Girl, they were the reason she specialized in spell-casters. She felt a connection to them that she didn't understand.

The Hunter looked at the small girl.  _'The rumors were true, the girl had a spell-caster's soul. It was easy to see. But, I have been preparing my deck for my battle with Atem and if this deck is strong enough to defeat the King of Games then a girl like her stands no chance. In my deck is the ultimate anti-spell-casters card. I had wished to use this card on Atem, but my master had instructed me to defeat you first little girl. So you may have the honor.'_

"A fierce exchange, but now it's my turn!" He drew. "I play a face-down card. That's all!"

"Back to me, I place two cards face-down. Turn over!"

"Are you ready?! Reveal spell card, Beckon to the Dark!"

A giant hand cane out of the roof and went towards Dark Magician.

"The 'hand of the void' will take your magician into the darkness forever."

The hand grabbed Dark Magician.

A determine look showed on Mana's face.

"I won't let you, trap card Spell Wall, this will protect my magician and negate your attack."

Pandora chuckled.

"Just as I planned."

"What?!"

"The arm was a decoy for you to play your trap card. I had guess that you would have a way to negate whatever card I played next, anyway I need it to play this card."

He laughed.

"… and you fell for it, counter-trap activate. Nightmare Chains!"

A cross appeared and Mana's magician was chained to it.

Dark Magician turned to Mana, worry was written all over his face.

' _Master!'_

Dark Magician shook his head as if he could her hear her.

" _Don't worry about Master, Mana. He will be fine just focus on the problem at hand."_ The soft voice, instructed her. She nodded.

Atem stared at the girl, unaware of what was going on her mind. But, on the border of impatience, Mana was in trouble.

"Now your magician can only watch as you are slowly tortured to death!"

Mana eyes,  _'now that Dark Magician is out of the picture. He'll be able to attack my life points directly!'_

Pandora smirked.

"Are you ready…? Go my slave, Dark Magician blast the peony girl to bits. BLACK MAGIC!"

Mana screamed in pain as she felt the dark power burn threw her body.

"Mana!" Atem yelled in worry, cursing for the millionth time that it should be him dueling and risking his life.

-M: 1500-

-P: 1500-

Atem could see Dark Magician struggled against his binding. A look of worry and distraught on his face. He had never seen the magician so worry, as well as he couldn't understand why he would act in such a way.

Mana groaned as she supported herself against her knees.

Pandora laughed, enjoying the pain the girl was in.

"And no, it's time show time!" The saw blade zoomed toward her legs. "Just like a slaughter house!"

Atem wanted to kill them man. He was totally mental and there was nothing Atem could do to get Mana out of this mess. If he tried anything Pandora could just order the saw to kill her without finishing the duel.

Mana turned to Atem and her magician. He had somehow gotten closer to her without Pandora noticing.

"I'm fine!" She assured them

"But for how long?" Atem asked, keeping the fright out of his voice.

Mana smiled, "thanks for the vote of confidence." She teased. It was a way to distract herself from the buzzing of the saw.

Atem gave her a half smile, he understood what she was doing. Mana was more worry about the situation then what she was showing.

' _I have to block his next attack or I'll die, but I can't attack. Who knows what that face-down card is?'_

"I summon, One-Eyed Skill Gainer in defense mode."

Atem observed, trying to detach himself from the situation. The monster she played had enough attack points to destroy his magician, but that would destroy her monster as well, leaving her defenseless during his next turn.

"You think you can cower behind your monster, but that is not going to work. At the end of this turn, your legs will come off and your boyfriend over there will be next."

Mana's eye narrowed, ignoring the comment about Atem.

"For now I'll summon a monster… Malice Doll of Demise!"

A wooden doll boy with an axe in one hand and razor sharp claws on the other, came out.

Atem eyebrows shoot up. This maniac was a fan of the classics, first Saw and now Child's Play.

"…and now this is the spell card that will seal your death. A spell which affects the entire board… Ectoplasmer!" Mana gasped. "This makes it so I can inflict direct damage to equal half the attack points of the monster I sacrifice."

"You plan to kill off your monsters just like that!" Mana said in horror.

"You guessed it, but if that's what it takes to win, it's a small price to pay."

The red Dark Magician turned to his master in fear.

"Here goes… in this turn Dark Magician and Doll of Demise will be converted to ectoplasm." Pandora's magician paled. "First Doll of Demise!"

A ghostly form appeared from the doll and punched Mana right on her chest.

-M: 700-

-P: 1500-

Mana screamed clutching her chest. If it weren't for the shackles she would have fallen back from the force of the impact.

"Mana!" Atem yelled forgetting about everything and ran toward her. He as he reached her and stretched his arm to grab her Pandora yelled.

"DON'T TOUCH HER OR YOU FORFIET HER LIFE! SHE HAS TO DO THIS ALONE AND SUFFER. DO YOU KNOW WHY SHE CANNOT DEFEAT ME? IT'S BECAUSE SHE RATHERS PROTECT HER MONSTERS THEN TO USE THEM TO HER ADVANTAGE. IT IS WEAK AND THE PRICE FOR HER WEAKNESS WILL BE TO DIE ALONE. IT WILL BE HER LAST LESSON IN THIS LIFE!"

Pandora laughed and grinned when he saw Atem's murderous expression, though not noticing that his magician was watching him with disgust.

He turned to his monster.

"Dark Magician, give me your life so that I can finish this once and for all!" The Magician hesitated and turned to look at the girl opposite from them. She was sweating and could barely hold herself up. Yet she wouldn't turn against her monsters. She protected them as if they were her friends.

"Your Master demands it!" Pandora yelled impatiently.

The magician sighed, he had no choice. He only hoped that the girl could find a way to survive this.

A ball of ectoplasm came from the magician.

"FIRE!"

Mana heard a cry of anguish. A part of her understood that the Magician didn't want to do this.

"Pandora… can't you hear your magician crying?" She asked in a weak voice.

Atem was too distracted to hear the cry, but he understood what she was saying.

The conjurer shrugged.

"Just die!"

"MANA! NOOOO!" Atem cried out. He felt helpless that he couldn't save her. He would never forgive himself or this creep if Mana were to die.

Mana closed look up at the ectoplasm ball and closed her eyes.

"Forgive me…" She murmured.

"I win!" Pandora yelled victoriously.

Mana's Dark Magician looked in horror at her, she might not realize the connection she had with him, but he still remembered. And… he had vowed to protect her and the Pharaoh. It was then that he chose to give his life to protect hers.

A bright glow shown through the room, forcing Mana to open her eyes and stare in shock as the spirit of her magician flew across and collided with the other magician. Destroying, them both.

"No way," Atem whispered, watching the whole scene.

Pandora stared in shock. He had been watching the girl the whole time and he knew that she never command her magician to protect her.

Mana looked at the ghost of her magician as he vanished, her eyes were a mixture of emotions. "Thank you," she whispered. The magician to everybody's surprise bowed and gave her a smile.

" _Master!"_ The soft voice said sadly.

Mana instantly answered it.  _'I won't let his sacrifice be in vain!'_

With renew determination she looked up at Pandora, he looked at her in shock.  _'Who is this girl?'_

Pandora looked down at his cards and snickered. He knew he still had two more Dark Magician cards in his deck and that the girl had no cards that could beat them. He roared.

"Little girl you are down to your last 700 life points and soon they will reach zero and spiky over there will watch you bleed to death. So as my end phase I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Mana glared at the so called master of magicians. She guessed that he had more than one Dark Magician in his deck and if anything he had marked them just like the previous one.

"It's my turn!"

She drew, and looked at the field. Pandora doesn't have any monsters on his side, this is my chance to finish this once and for all.

"Rapid-Fire Magician attack!"

A magician with long purple hair and various colors magical orbs surrounding him lifted both his staffs to attack him.

Pandora grinned.

"Trap card, Devil's Scales!" He activated. "This trap card is activated when you try to summon a monster. It weighs the number of my monsters against the number of yours, and makes yours equal to mine!"

Mana grunted. "And since you don't have any monster, all my monsters will be destroyed."

The Hunter's grin grew.

"How right you are!"

Devil's Scale took Mana's monsters on one side and then crunched them, destroying them both.

Mana watched in horror, neither of her monsters deserved to go down like that.

"Now we both have no monsters on our fields and right after you summoned… I'm so sorry." He said the last with fake pity, his smiled betraying him.

"No allow me… you've played right into my hands yet again, I have a card in my hand that will let me summon a high-level monster in an instant. A card to summon the world's most powerful spell-caster… Dark Magician."

Mana felt like hitting herself. Pandora had wiped out all the monsters in the field to special summon another Dark Magician and she had no way to protect herself.

"Dark Magic Curtain!" A black curtain appeared on his side of the field. "By sacrificing half my life points, come out Dark Magician!"

-M: 700-

-P: 750-

The curtain moved and revealed another red Dark Magician.

Mana gulped.

Pandora chuckled.

"Now admit it girl, I have the ultimate Magician deck. I am the master of magicians… the Ultimate Archmage!"

Mana glared at him, she was not going to show weakness again.

"You don't have a single monster on the field. When I give Dark Magician the word, he will strike you down and I will win. Your only hope is those face-down cards. No doubt they're monster-killing traps that will activate by my attack. I don't like them there, so I'm going to get rid of them… spell card Anti-Magic Arrows!"

A hundreds of arrows appeared and stabbed both her face-down card, sending them both to the Graveyard.

"Now you have nothing left to stop me! You lose!"

Mana glared at him. What could she do her last defense had been those cards, maybe Atem had been right she should have never had agreed to duel this creep.

_Don't lose faith Mana show him what is truly inside of your soul!"_ The soft voice said.

Mana smiled wickedly.

Pandora saw her face and paled.

The Black Curtain appeared in front of her as the Dark Magician headed to attack. He stopped stunned to have something blocking his path.

Atem chuckled remembering the complete description of the spell card.

Mana looked at the man mockingly. "You forget the power of the curtain extends across the whole field, meaning that I can use it as well. I'm also going to summon a Magician, though it costs half my life points."

-M: 350-

-P: 750-

She ignored the saw closing in on her legs, if this works then she would win and she would be free.

Pandora's jaw dropped.

"B-but I know you have no more Dark Magicians, you only have one."

Mana nodded as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Atem couldn't help but laugh, the Dark Magician might be his trump card, his soul card. Though, Mana had another card that represented her soul, it was the reason she had the Dark Magician in her deck in the first place.

Pandora turned to him.

"What's so funny?!" He demanded.

Atem held his hands up and shook his head.

"I'll let her tell you." He said between chuckles.

Mana looked at him, he had guessed her strategy in a matter of seconds.  _'I wonder what that says about us.'_

"It is true that I do not have another Dark Magician in my deck, but there is a card in the duel monsters' world that inherits all the dark powers of the Dark Magician. This card is the real center of my deck. Pandora… I introduce you to the Dark Magician Girl!"

A beautiful blond young girl with a blue and pink dress, boots and wand in hand appeared. She had green eyes and a perky personality.

Atem would never tell Mana, but the magician's eyes reminded him of hers, bright green like emeralds.

Dark Magician Girl glared at Pandora as she stood in front of Mana with her arms crossed.

The Hunter smiled.

"Ha, she only has 2000 attack points. My magician can easily beat her. Dark Magician kill them!"

Dark Magician Girl exchanged a look with Mana. Mana gave her a slight nod making her magician grin. Dark Magician flew forward and met the evil Dark Magician. As their staffs clashed a brilliant light made everyone cover their eyes. When it vanished, both monsters stood, but after a second Dark Magician vanished.

-M: 350-

\- P: 250-

Dark Magician Girl gave Pandora a gloating smile.

"How can this be?" He squeaked.

"It's simple really, thanks to her special ability Dark Magician Girl gains 500 attack points for every Dark Magician in the Graveyard. The apprentice carries the Master's Legacy, and he watches over her." Mana explained giving her monster a proud smile.

"But that would mean that she would have 2500. She should have been destroyed in that attack as well!" Pandora whined.

It was Atem who answered.

"Take a closer look. If you're a real Magician Lord, see the truth with your own eyes!"

Behind the Dark Magician Girl stood both Mana's Dark Magician, as well as Pandora's.

Atem continued.

"For your lack of respect to your monsters, you at the end paid the price. Dark Magician Girl inherits the souls of all dead Magicians, no matter where they buried."

Mana turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"Now Pandora, prepare yourself, Dark Magician Girl, BLACK BURNING ATTACK!"

Dark Magician Girl smirked as she blasted Pandora and the rest of his life points. Before she disappeared she turned to Atem and winked and looked over quickly at Mana.

Atem stared at where she had been, what the hell was she trying to tell him and did he even want to know.

Mana noticed that the boxed opened and retrieved the key needed to escape. She quickly unlocked her shackles as she heard the saw slowly move towards Pandora.

Once she was free she grabbed the two locator cards and jump to stand next to Atem. He was looking at Pandora was a blank expression.

"Now your last act of cruelty awaits you!" He said coldly.

Pandora yelled as the saw approached him. "No stop! Noooo, it's got me!"

Though Atem noticed him grab something from his sleeve. It was a spare key. The cheat!

As Pandora looked at the key, he stopped. A freaked out expression appeared on his face. He was frozen in place.

"Eeyaa… help me… forgive me… Master Marik, please…!"

Mana turned to Atem with a questioning look.

He sighed as much as he hated the guy he wasn't going to leave him at the mercy of Marik.

Atem sprinted across the duel ring and rapidly grabbed the key from his hand, unlocking the shackles and knocked Pandora to the floor.

Mana walked towards him and glared at Pandora, "nobody deserves to die because of a game. It's sick, but-"

 


	12. Conversations

Mana stopped and stared at the conjurer. His forehead was glowing with the symbol of the Millennium Items. Pandora stood up slouching like the Rare Hunter had back at the plaza.

"Now why did you do that?" A voiced asked.

Atem eyes grew, he would recognize that voice anywhere.

The puppet looked at Mana.

"Ah, so you are the one that holds the heart" Marik asked the girl. "Yet the bond cannot be seen. Interesting, there are things that history can teach us yet the story can change after three thousand years." The puppet looked at Mana closely, "but some things do not change. I imagine your name is Mana and from looking at this man's memory I see that you play with the Dark Magician Girl. Yes, you will be useful."

Atem had heard enough, for whatever reason what Marik was saying made him nervous. He stood up and glared at Pandora.

"Leave her out of this Marik!"

Puppet-man laughed.

"Pharaoh, she has been part of this since the beginning. I just didn't know who she was in our last encounter. That's right, I remember now, she was standing right next to the blonde monkey."

Mana chuckled, it was mean she knows it, but Joey did act like a monkey at times. The way he danced, being one of them.

"Marik tell me know why you want to kill us!"

"Revenge, Pharaoh, for the fate that you sealed my family to. Though, all this dates back to 3000 years ago. I am the heir of the clan of Tombkeepers who have lived in darkness for 3000 years. In the most remote parts of Egypt near the tombs of the Kings. We Tombkeepers have lived apart from the world, hiding in the shadows, passing the task from mother to daughter and father to son. To protect the seven secrets, to protect the memories of the lost Pharaoh, so that one day the king will rise again. I hold one of the seven. I must guard it, even if it means my life until I present it to the King. That's what I was taught as a child. The problem is finding the King.

"He's soul has been reincarnated through various generations as well as his lover's and they both carry the keys to become King. We Keepers were left with one clue to finding him in the original hieroglyphic text of the Book of the Dead. It says of the King 'you will know him by the three Gods he wields'. In other words, the one who collects the god cards will be crowned king… and regain the millennium items and his lost secrets.

"For countless generations, my family has protected the secrets of the Pharaoh as he lived his lives, at the cost of pain and suffering, and of my father. I will put an end to our curse, but not by welcoming the king we have waited for. I will kill him a second time and take revenge! And if the prophecy says that the king will wield the three god cards, then I will fulfill the prophecy and become the new king."

Mana and Atem were dumbfounded. What were they supposed to say to that?

"Marik!" Atem yelled. "I won't let you kill the people I care about for power. I will fight you!"

Mana turned to him stunned, but shook her head and step and grabbed his hand. Something she hadn't done since she was ten.

"No…. We will fight you!"

Pandora laughed.

"You are not who you use to be Pharaoh, at the end, when your time comes you will die."

The puppet leaned towards them.

"It'll take me a while to get to Domino City, but I don't want you two to get bored, in the meantime a Rare Hunter with a god card is already in town with you. You'll see him before you expect it. Remember this beware the silent doll!"

Pandora groaned and fell to the floor without warning. Whatever Marik was planning the pair could only guess.

They stared at the man; well it wasn't like they felt pity toward him.

"Come on let's get out of here," Mana said letting go of his hand.

He nodded and turned from the conjurer.

**-o-o-o-**

***Battle City***

**Domino City; 11:48 AM**

Solomon, Tea and Ryou gathered in a park.

"So did you find them?" Tea asked.

Ryou looked behind him.

"No, they weren't over there either."

"Same here…" Solomon panted.

Tea sighed.

"Sheesh… where could they be? Those boys need to learn to answer their phones."

"Have you tried Mana?"

Tea shook her head, "no I don't have her number."

The boys looked around the city, Mahad was still in class and Tristan had gone on some trip. What a jerk…!

Tea looked down at the floor. _'Seems like everybody's drifting apart these days!'_

Ryou saw Tea's face.

"Don't worry Tea. No matter where they are, I'm sure Yugi is fine. He's one of the best at this game."

Tea turned and began to run determine to find her friends.

"C'mon let's go look for them!"

Solomon groaned.

"Hold on…! Can't we rest for a minute…!"

As they ran through the streets they saw that there were duelists everywhere.

Ryou turned to look at a crowd.

"Hey what's going on over there?"

As they approached they heard whispers.

"This guy's been standing in this same spot since yesterday!"

"He hasn't eaten or drank the whole time…"

"That's got to be a record!"

Ryou looked around people.

"I wonder what it is…?"

When he saw what it was his eyes widen in joy.

"A mime!"

Solomon cross his arms and stared at the mime critically.

"Offhand, I'd say he's using the 'trapped in a box' routine. It's like he's in an invisible glass case…!" He said calmly.

Ryou walked toward the mime and peered at him, waving his hand in front of his face. The idiot even decided to yell at him.

"'Scouse me!"

He stood back and look at it in shook. _'I don't feel any life from him… he's like a doll."_

Tea was getting impatient.

"C'mon you guys. He's not a duelist, let's go!"

Solomon looked at the clock.

"It's already noon. I'm hungry." Solomon complained. "Tea don't you want to get lunch?"

Tea stops and turns to the old man with a bright smile.

"That's it! I know where Joey is!"

**-o-o-o-**

Atem and Mana walked through the streets.

Mana had a million questions she wanted to ask him, though they needed to get somewhere private first.

Mana turned to head down some stairs, Atem followed knowing what was to come.

As they stood in the flood canal they couldn't meet the others eyes.

Mana inhaled and looked down at her reflection that shown from the remaining rain water.

"Atem be honest with me, how much about that puzzle are you hiding from me."

Atem comb his fingers through his hair and sighed. He knew it wouldn't be right to lie to her. She was too deep into all this shit.

"A lot," he stated simply.

"Are you going to tell me?"

He nodded.

"You know I completed the puzzle a few nights after we had left the Rintama, it was also the same night that I found out Yugi was in trouble with Ushio. Tristan had come over to the Game Shop to return one of the puzzle pieces. He told me that since I had left the school a year back he had been trying to make Yugi grow up. It would also seem that Yugi had taken the puzzle to school the day before. Tristan then told me what happened that day after school and why he looked so beat up." Atem smiled. "You could say he left with a new bruise on his jaw.

"Joey called me a few minutes later telling me that he had been with Tristan that day after school and Ushio had beaten them up because some kid had requested his assistance. He told me that Yugi had appeared shortly after and stood up to Ushio, earning himself to get beaten up. Ushio also threaten Yugi that he had to pay him 1600 dollars or else.

"You can imagine how pissed I was, my little brother was in trouble and he didn't think to come to me and asked for help. Yet I wasn't sure what I could do, yes I had my reputation but Ushio wasn't so easily intimidated. I locked myself in my room and for some stupid reason I couldn't comprehend I started working on the puzzle. After what had to be minutes I finished it.

"As I placed the last piece a bright light came from the puzzle, as the light faded. I felt the strange urge to call Ushio and tell him to meet me at the alley, told him I had his money. A few hours later Ushio met me, when I saw him I started to say and do things that I wasn't completely sure why I was doing them and how I knew that I could do them."

Mana turned to him, the look in her eyes had softened.

"Like, what kind of things?"

Atem looked up at the sky.

"I challenged him to a game," Mana lifted her eyebrows in surprise. "It was stupid really. I just knew that Ushio would show what truly laid in his heart and that when he broke the rules I could punish him." He chuckled darkly. "He broke the rules, like I predicted he would. And when he did I felt a strange dark power course through me, I subconsciously figured out what I had to do and gave him a Penalty Game."

Atem looked down at her.

"It's the reason that the next day all he could see and touch and wanted was money."

He finished, not meeting her gaze but sat down next to her.

"Has this happen more than once?"

He nodded.

"Yes and every time I feel the same energy course through me. I think Pegasus said something about them called Shadow Games."

"Pegasus? Atem tell me what happened between you and that man during your duel." She said sternly and gave him her no bullshit look.

"You remember the first half of the duel right?" Mana nodded. "Well when the dark cloud appeared around us it was Pegasus who was commanding the dark power. Though, it was similar to what I typically feel just weaker in some way. As our duel progressed I came to realize that the Millennium Eye let him read my thoughts, by this time I had already learned that with my mind I could enter the puzzle. Mana, the puzzle is a maze and a dangerous one at that. So when Pegasus tried to enter my mind again, I trapped him within those walls, preventing him from knowing what I was thinking.

"I was able to keep him like that for a few turns, but the strain of willing him to stay there and keeping my monsters on the field became too much. I knew that I was going to have to stop with trapping him. However, during the duel for some reason he was blocked out of my mind. Before the duel ended he explained to me what a Shadow Game was and what the point of it was.

"I came to the conclusion that the games I had played were just those Games. I asked him how these games were started. He told me that only a person with an Item could begin one. It was then that I made the connection. I have started this games various times: when I dueled Kaiba, Panic, when I saved you at the water park and when I saved Tea from the convict. The last time I played a Shadow Game was when I saved you from Hirutani in the alley."

Mana looked at him expressionless. She pulled her knees toward her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. _'If this is true, then I wonder what else Ishizu said was going to come and bite us in the ass?'_

"Atem what do you think Ishizu meant by protecting your heart?"

Atem turned to her, bewildered by the change of subject.

"I… I'm not sure, in the literal sense I know I won't let him take it yet in the figurative sense I'm lost. I mean according to you I don't have a heart. Why do you ask, Mana?"

"I don't think you're heartless, Atem, in either sense."

"Then why do you…?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know…. No wait that's a lie. I know that part of me enjoys arguing with you just like when we were younger, but another part I'm not sure."

He looked at her with a smile.

"You enjoyed our bickering?"

Mana snickered.

"Yeah it was fun… plus our secret friendship was an added bonus."

Atem laughed, "remind me again whose idea was it to duck-tape the sink in my kitchen?"

Mana chuckled.

"I think it was yours, though we blamed Joey for breaking the sink."

He laughed.

They stayed quiet for a while, both thinking back when things were simpler and life wasn't such a mess.

"I miss my friend," Mana murmured.

Atem turned to her.

"What?!"

She gave him a half-smile as she looked into his deep crimson eyes.

"I miss having you as a friend." She repeated.

He didn't respond he didn't know what to say.

"What happened to us, Atem?" She asked, her eyes shining from unshed tears.

He sighed, finding his voice.

"We grew up. We experienced life and we drifted apart."

"I never wanted that."

"Me either…."

"Do you think we could ever find that friendship again?" Mana asked softly.

"I do not know, but I would like to believe we could. I still care about you Mana, though you might not believe that."

"I still care about you Atem. I've never stopped not after everything that's happened. Yet, I know you believe different." She said the last with bitterness dripping from her words.

Atem turned to her with a cold expression.

"Mana how could I not. I know you blamed me for Hirutani, and I don't blame you for blaming me. I was the one that joined the stupid gang in the first place."

Mana laughed sourly at that.

"Atem you have no idea. I would have done anything reckless and dangerous and stupid at that time. I lived in constant anger that my parents had died and that they never spent time with me and Mahad. Plus, I have never blamed you. I know the only reason Hirutani kept me around was because he wanted to screw me that's why he never aloud any of the other guys to come after me. I just decided to ignore it. I was enjoying living on the edge. The adrenalin was the only thing that distracted me from my grief." She turned to him completely and looked him deadly in the eyes. "So, Atem stop blaming yourself. Joey and I have never blamed you. We both made our own decisions."

"Why didn't you tell me that you we're angry with your parents?" He asked, trying not to think in what else she had said.

Mana shrugged.

"I wanted to talk to you about everything after we escaped the Rintama, but you pushed me away. I thought you needed time, though when you forbade me from going with you to Duelist Kingdom. I started to think that you didn't want me as a friend anymore and then…"

Atem sighed. He knew what she was going to say. A few days before they had left for Duelist Kingdom, Mana had come by his house to try and find out why he didn't want her to come. He had yelled at her and told her that he didn't care about her, that she was only going to get in the way, and that he had always found her to be annoying and could never want to be friends with her.

He had acted the same way when he had moved out of his house and went to the gang.

"Forgive me for that, I hope you know that I never really meant any of it. I was just stressed out and honestly a little frustrated that you weren't going to let me protect you. I knew that Duelist Kingdom wasn't going to be a walk in the park and I…" he trailed of not believing that he almost. "I couldn't have you getting hurt again because of me."

Mana wondered what he was going to say before, but if he wasn't going to tell her better to just drop it.

The air around them was filled with tension, how they could go on from this point. Mana was confused, she had accepted that Atem didn't care about her but now he tells her that he has been the one to save her life in multiple occasions.

"We should probably go somewhere else." Atem said.

She nodded numbly, unable to find her voice.


	13. Yugi's Duel

***Battle City***

**Domino City; 11:50 AM**

**Yugi's POV**

I ran down the streets, I had seen so many duels yet I had only dueled once. I had two locator cards and it was already mid-day. I knew that my brother also had two, rumors had spread that the King of Games had started the tournament. Typical Atem, if anybody were to ask me.

I also hoped that Mana was doing ok. I knew she was a great duelist, especially if she had Dark Magician Girl with her. She would surely make it to the finals. I was only worry that she would end up killing my brother before Battle City ended. I had been so naïve in promising Mahad that I would leave them alone.

"YUGI!" A high pitched voice called my name.

I turned and was nearly run over by a hyper 14 years old girl.

"Hey Rebecca, what are you doing here?"

I discreetly searched for her father.

Rebecca gave me a look.

"I'm in the tournament of course, I've been living with grandpa for two months and when I heard about it I couldn't let the chance go. I mean after the humiliating defeat at the KC Grande Prix by Leon… by the way do you know if he is here?" She sputtered out. It took all my concentration to keep up with her.

"No, I haven't seen him though it wouldn't surprise if he was here somewhere. So how have you been doing?"

She grinned.

"Great, I already have four locator cards, seriously if these are who Kaiba calls the best than the finals should be a breeze. And you?"

"Two, I have been watching mostly. I completely forgot that I had to be dueling too, you know?"

Rebecca grinned.

"You still owe me a duel, so how 'bout it. I wager two locator cards and my Volcanic Doomfire."

I smiled. Why not, though I'm not going to take away her Volcanic Doomfire. I utterly hate that rule. Even from the last guy I duel I didn't take away the card. The cards duelist choose are special and I can't do that to people who have worked hard in building their decks.

"Ok, I put up my only two locator cards and my Gandora the Dragon of Destruction."

We shuffled our decks and placed them on the disks.

I heard a faraway voice yelling.

"Hey look a dueling is starting!"

"Cool, is that the King of Games?"

"No… I think it's his younger brother; you know he won the KC Grande Prix."

"Oh and who is she?"

"No clue!"

I saw Rebecca give the boys an irritated look.

A girl around Mana's height came toward them.

"I know who she is!" She exclaimed jumping up and down. "She's Rebecca Hawkins, Championship duelist from America and I think she placed 4th in the Grande Prix."

The boys nodded as if remembering her. Though they most likely didn't, guys like them normally only paid attention to whoever wins.

I ignored them and looked Rebecca dead in the eyes.

"Hey Yugi, let's make this more interesting. If I win you take me out on a date!"

I almost fell over. I had thought she had gotten over her crush on me a while back.

The boys turned to me and started giving us cats call, this was so humiliating.

"O-ok," I sputtered out not meeting anybody's eyes. I was so happy that not one of my friends was around to witness this. They would never live it down.

Rebecca smiled. Yeah, there was no way I was going to let her win now. I was still hoping that I got the courage one day to ask Tea out. And if I went on a date with Rebecca that would never happen.

"Let's Duel!" The two of us said.

-Y: 4000-

-R: 4000-

"I'll go first," Rebecca announced. "I play Laval Magma Cannoneer in attack mode."

I looked at the lava metal cannon monster in confusion. It didn't seem like Rebecca's normal monsters. She must have changed her deck in an attempt to surprise anybody that has seen her duel before.

"My turn, Draw!" The Silent Swordsman still too weak to stand up to her Laval Magma, but… "I summon the Silent Magician in attack mode and I place one card face down." If she attacks and destroys him, I still have a way to protect my life points from a direct attack. "End turn!"

Rebecca smiled. "Draw."

"I play UFO Turtle in defense mode and end my turn."

The turtle was a weak monster and she hadn't even placed a face-down card to protect it. It has to have a special ability and is hoping for me to attack it.

"Back to me than."

I drew and stared at the card, useful but not yet.

"I play one monster face down in defense mode and…" I looked Rebecca in the eye and gave her a small smile. She should have been more careful. "And Silent Magician, Attack UFO Turtle!"

Rebecca laughed, "Yugi you have lost it your magician is 200 points weaker than my turtle."

I smiled as Silent Magician blasted her UFO Turtle, creating a huff of smoke. Rebecca's smile never left her face until she saw that it was her that had disappeared.

"What?!"

"Rebecca you were right when I originally played the card it had an attack of 1000, but it special ability lets it gain 500 ATK points every time you draw a card."

She looked at me, but laughed.

"Well I was hoping you would attack my turtle now I can summon another monster from my deck, though it has to have an attack of 1500 or less." She picked up her deck and quickly looked through it picking one card and reshuffling it. "I choose Volcanic Blaster in attack mode, of course."

I sighed. I still couldn't guess her strategy. It was similar to when I first dueled her, sending monsters to the graveyard, but this time was different she was treating them with respect and not mocking their sacrifice. Rebecca had truly grown as a duelist.

"Then I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

She smiled. I could only guess that it had always been her plan to duel me before getting into the finals. However, not only because I don't want to go out with her but I made a promise to my brother that I would see him there. "

"I draw," she said. "I set Solar Flared Dragon in attack mode."

Rebecca smirked.

"Now Yugi are you prepare to see some real fire works, Solar Flare Dragon attacked his face-down monster."

The dragon's tale uncurled and in a rapid movement slashed through my Silent Swordsman.

"Uh, pity another Silent monster! I set one card face-down and with that I end my turn." As she said that her Solar Dragon opened his mouth and blew a whirl of bright fire towards me.

I felt the height around me, making me close my eyes.

When I opened them I saw Rebecca chuckling.

"Opps, it seems I forgot to mention that at the end of my every turn my monster inflicts 500 points of damage to you directly."

-Y: 3500-

-R: 4000-

I had to get that beast off the field before it could get any more of my life.

I narrowed my eyes at it. I knew that by know my magician was stronger than it, but there had to be more to it.

"My turn!" I drew, "Silent Magician, attack her Solar Flare Dragon!" I commanded.

The small magician twirled his staff and sent a bright white attack toward the magma cover snake-type dragon. At the last second the attack changed direction and hit her Volcanic Blaster.

-Y: 3500-

-R: 3200-

Rebecca snickered.

"One more thing, as long as I have another fire type monster on the field you cannot attack my Solar Dragon. And since you just sent my Blaster to the graveyard I can choose one volcanic type monster and place it on the top of my deck."

I stared at her, why did she choose to attack the monster with weaker ATK points making it for her to lose a greater amount of life points.

I sighed. What could she be trying to summon?

"I summon Watapon in defense mode and end my turn."

Rebecca was grinning, whatever she had planned she must be close to finishing it.

She drew.

"I play Volcanic Rocket in attack mode and because of its special ability I am able to add one Blaze Accelerator to my hand." A dragon with a long beak appeared. "Attack his Watapon, Volcanic Rocket."

The attack was quick though it didn't affect my life points I didn't want to see it go.

"Now I activate Blaze Accelerator, though I'm not done yet. I activate Laval Magnum's special ability by sacrificing one fire monster from my hand. He can direct attack you causing you 500 points of damage."

One of the cannons that the monster carried on his back shot a blazing ball of fire hitting me directly on the chest.

I fell backwards surprised by how much pain I could feel from a hologram.

-Y: 3000-

-R: 3200-

I stood up suppressing a groan.

"I'm not done yet; I also play the spell card Tremendous Fire! Though it might cost me 500 life points it will inflict 1000 points to you." She explained.

A stream of fire materialized from the card surrounding me and making my points drop.

"And now I end my turn." With those words Solar Dragon attacked me.

-Y: 1500-

-R: 2700-

I needed to do something and quick another round like this and it would all be over. Not even the swords could help me, they didn't prevent monsters effect I could get rid of her Laval Magnum though that still left her Solar Dragon.

"I draw." I said, "I play the card Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards."

I sighed I had to get ready for whatever monster she was trying to summon, but I did know a few things. From the fact that most of her monsters were fire and dragon types I knew just the monster that might turn this duel around. I only had to be able to summon him when the time was right.

"I summon Blockman in attack mode and place one card face down." I slide the card into the slot. "Now Silent Magician attack her Laval Magnum!"

My magician smiled and pointed his staff. The Magnum was destroyed in seconds leaving a cloud of smoke.

-Y: 1500-

-R: 1900-

"Turn over," I murmured.

Rebecca looked at where her monster had been.

She sighed.

"I draw and since it has pass one turn I sent my Blaze Accelerator to the graveyard for I can activate Tri-Blaze Accelerator." Rebecca smiled. "Now I end my turn in that note." Her dragon began its attack.

"Not so fast Rebecca, I activate the trap card Sand Fortress. This card protects me from any damage that I would receive from a direct attack to my life points."

Rebecca growled in frustration.

"And now I believe it is my turn," I drew. "I summon Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode and end my turn."

Rebecca snickered.

"We had a good duel Yugi, but I'm sad to say that this is where it ends." She drew. "I send my Tri-Blaze Accelerator and summon Volcanic Doomfire!"

A giant fire rock monster appeared.

"Though, luckily for you I can't attack you this turn." She sighed. "So with that I end my turn."

Her dragon attacked and as the fire neared me a wall of sand appeared in front of me. I heard Rebecca groan, I am sure that she hoped that it wasn't a continuous trap. I smiled. I had everything ready all I needed to do was place everything right.

"I draw and change my Blockman into defense position. When put into this position Blockman separates and becomes block tokens." Two Lego blocks appeared where Blockman had been. "Now I use Silent Magician's special ability. It had been 5 turns since I first summoned him now I can summon Silent Magician LV8." My small magician grew to twice its size.

"Such strong magician, though I doubt it will work."

Yugi smiled.

"Rebecca, I might not have been able to guess what monster you had been working up to, but I'm not clueless when it comes to Doomfire's special ability."

She frowned.

"To finish this duel I sacrifice my two block tokens to summon Buster Blader. He gains 500 ATK for every dragon on the field and in the Graveyard, making its attack 4200."

"Doesn't matter," Rebecca said calmly.

I smirked. I couldn't help it. I had long ago placed this card on the field.

"I activate my spell card, Change of Heart!"

"What? No!"

"Yes, Rebecca you might have learned to respect your monsters, but your arrogance and leaving them without defense has left you open and you monster vulnerable. Now your beast becomes mine.

"Attack Silent Magician her Volcanic Rocket."

The magician attacked smiling, as the smoke cleared I saw Rebecca smile.

-Y: 1500-

-R: 300-

"I still got a lot to learn, don't I Yugi."

I grinned at her.

"You're getting there Rebecca, I know that you'll surpass me and my brother someday. You are truly gifted."

She lowered her head and grinned.

"Do it Yugi, finish me off."

I nodded.

"Buster Blader, attack her directly!"

-Y: 1500-

-R: 0-

My monsters disappeared.

Rebecca walked over to me.

"Was I really that predictable?"

I shook my head.

"Here take them."

She handed over the cards.

I took them put frowned when I saw Doomfire. I handed it back to her.

"No Rebecca, you keep it. I'm not in this tournament for the cards."

She looked at me stunned, but took her card instantly as if I was going to change my mind.

"Thanks Yugi, maybe I'll find a way to meet you at the finals."

I gave her a thumb up and headed back in the direction of the park. I hoped that I could find one of my friends. I hated that I made that promise to Mahad. I should be with my brother. I hope he isn't getting into any kind of trouble.


	14. First to Qualify

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dear faithful readers so here is where I am going to stop describing the duels turn by turn. From now on, only really important duels like the one with Odion, Malik, Rare Hunters, (but only if they are different from what originally happened in the Manga or Anime) will be explained. The rest such as duels that happen exactly as how they do in the Anime or Manga will be summarized. I actually believe that it was because of writing the Duels that I got bore with this fic in the first place… so for that not to happen again, please accept these changes in the narration.

***Battle City***

**Domino City Park; 12:33 PM**

Tea, Solomon and Ryou ran towards the center of the park where Joey was dueling. Tea was surprised to see he was dueling against Weevil Underwood the slimmest and most annoying duelist that they had ever encountered.

"The game's over… you bug freak." They heard him say with a smirk on his face.

Tea had only ever seen that smirk on Atem and it made her smile to see Joey with such confidence in himself.

"Now it's my turn! Gearfried get him!"

The iron knight shot forward towards the beetle looking kid slash at him in half. Weevil screamed dropping his cards around him.

"He did it!" She cried out from the sidelines. Tea could only guessed on hoe the rest of the duel had gone.

"Joey, won!" Ryou exclaimed in surprise.

Solomon could only stay quiet and look at his young former student with pride. _'Hmm… Joey has developed into a fine duelist. The boys and Mana… better watch out.'_ He chuckled.

Weevil looked up at Joey with disbelief.

"H-How can this be? Y-You're supposed to be an amateur duelist…!"

Joey didn't look at him.

"Let me tell you something. It's not that I'm strong," he lifted her head and pointed at the miniature duelist. "You're just too weak! You Wimp!"

Weevil looked like Joey had physically hit him and didn't protest when Joey took his locator cards and the Insect Queen.

He turned and smiled at his friends.

"Did you guys see that?!" He yelled jumping up and holding up the cards.

"Yes, Joey that was amazing." A voice said from the opposite direction.

The gang turned, glad that their friend was able to join them.

"Yugi!" Tea called as Yugi caught up with them. "Where have you been?"

He shrugged.

"Here and there, but Joey that was an awesome duel as well as the Esper Roba one."

"Thanks Yugs, but how…?" Joey tilted his head in confusion. He was sure that he hadn't seen Yugi during his duel.

"I was watching from the roof, you did great."

"Huh?"

"My brother called me and told me about your goal in this tournament."

Joey looked at Yugi, he wasn't sure what else Atem had told his younger brother. Knowing him, he probably didn't tell Yugi about the Ghouls.

"Thanks Yug, I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

Ryou nodded. "Joey already has 4 locator cards. I think he's in it for the win."

Yugi smiled.

"Congrats Joey, though you have to promise me that you and I will duel before all this ends."

"Hell yeah, buddy, for me to be a True Duelist I have to face both of you."

The pair shook hands.

"Yugi tell us how many locator cards you've got." Tea asked.

Yugi reached into his pocket and took out the cards.

"Four, I just finished up my duel with Rebecca before heading back here."

Solomon smiled at his grandson. The two boys were tied, yet for some reason he was worried for Atem. Trouble always had a way of finding him.

"Do you know where your brother is?"

The youngest of the Mutous sighed.

"No I haven't seen them. I'm worry though when I left them at the plaza Mana seemed about ready to strangle someone. Atem wasn't in any better of a mode either."

Joey snickered.

"Mahad really out did himself this time. Remind me never to pull another prank on him."

Everybody laughed.

"So where should we go to. Both of you have to get two more cards."

"I heard that Mako was doing a show of some type. Perhaps I'll meet you guys there. I still have to find my brother and make sure that he's alive."

"I also have to go and look for Bakura, he left when I was in the middle of something and I haven't seen him since."

Tea wanted to protest, but she knew that they wouldn't agree.

"Alright, Yugi, Ryou take care. Will see you at the aquarium than."

The others nodded, knowing that there was no way to convince him of this otherwise.

Yugi and Ryou smiled and with a quick wave they ran off to find their brothers.

**-o-o-o-**

"Atem, who do you think this doll, is?" Mana asked as they walked down the flood canal.

The boy with the tri-color hair shook his head.

"No clue, but Mana you shouldn't be near me. This isn't your fight, plus your brother will kill me if something happens to you."

She grabbed his shoulder and yanked him to a stop.

"Atem stop it right now. You have to get it into your head that I am not going to let you do this alone and since when have I or you ever cared about getting killed by Mahad."

He sighed. _'She isn't going to give up, but I could never forgive myself if something happens to her. Mahad wouldn't even need to kill me, I would do it myself.'_

"Mana, why are you doing this?"

She looked down at the floor.

"Atem, I-"

He held up his hand to shut her up.

"Mana, someone is coming," he interrupted her.

She glared up at him, but she heard the incoming footsteps drawing nearer.

The two of them turned around and a boy with long mess white hair appear from over them.

Atem and Mana recognized him immediately.

"Hey Ryou what are you doing around this parts of town?" Mana asked innocently.

Ryou Bakura smiled down at her and skidded down to where the pair stood.

He panted and nodded at Atem, "I'm looking for my brother… have either of you two seen him?" he asked hopefully.

The pair shared a look and shook their heads, however before Ryou could say anything else the brunette noticed what he had on his arm.

"I didn't know you were participating!" she said a little incredulously.

Ryou looked down at his arm and shrugged, "not really… I only joined so I could keep an eye on Bakura." He smiled sheepishly, "though I kind of failed at that. I was dueling and he took that as a sign to leave."

Mana face brightened, "really? How many locator cards have you gotten?"

The white head boy looked at her wearily. Atem sighed, he already knew where this was going… however at least this time her opponent wasn't going to try and kill her if she lost.

"Three actually," he said a little embarrassed.

Mana beamed, "that's great so do I!"

Ryou sweat dropped as he looked at her face he could practically guess what she was thinking. "So Mana what do you say? All or nothing… winner is guarantied a spot in the finals."

Mana's grin was so big that it looked as though it would have split her face in half.

"Yeah, that sounds fair…" she turned to Atem with questioning eyes. He may be out on the hunt for Rare Hunters, but Mana still had a right to fight in order to join the Finals and because of Mahad's stupid punishment he would have to wait for her duel to finish.

"I'm stuck here with you… just don't take too long," he said calmly.

Ryou chuckled as he activated his duel disk. "I heard about your punishment from my brother, Atem. Myself and the others are surprise you two haven't killed each other yet."

Atem scowled… _'Was that really how they saw them?'_ and before he could stop it a thought popped into his head. _'Yeah no matter how unlikely that scenario is their reactions would be priceless.'_

Mana scoffed and activated her disk… she had decided since the duel with Pandora that before this tournament was finish she would try and make thing clear between Atem and herself.

"Whatever Ryou, though if he even dares to comment during this duel" her eyes narrowed and stared daggers at Atem's head. "He is dead!"

Ryou laughed and before Atem could retort their duel began.

Atem watched the duel with interest; Ryou's deck really didn't go with his sweet innocent personally. It focused on the occult and after the destruction of his Dark Necrofear things really didn't look good for Mana. It was when she used Allure Queen LV3 that she started to be able to do some damage to his life points. She finally trapped the Dark Spirit of the Silent within her Apprentice Magician long enough to sacrifice it and summon her Dark Red Enchantar forcing Ryou to discard one of his Spirit Message cards and attacking him directly.

The duel ended with Mana barely having 50 life points and if she were honest with also a little luck. If she hadn't drawn Dark Red Enchanter when she had, then the duel would have gone to Ryou. No matter, now she had six locator cards and was ready to head to the Finals.

' _Ha, I'm sure not even Yugi or Joey have gotten them all… however now I have to keep a close eye on Atem and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.'_ She thought that last part grimly.

"Well here you go Mana… and I wish you luck in the Finals." Ryou said not really bothered with giving her his cards.

"Thanks Ryou and that was one hell of a duel." She replied smiling sweetly. Atem shook his head inwardly that smile of hers could fool just about anybody.

"I agree... between you and me, now that you were able to beat me… if you are force to face my brother in the Finals it should be a piece of cake. He and I have nearly the same deck." He added cheekily.

Atem eyebrows rouse; he hadn't thought that Ryou would give them information such as that. Must be some sort of revenge for making Ryou search the city for him.

Mana tilted her head and looked at him confusedly, but took the advice nonetheless. "I'll take that to heart and good luck finding Bakura... before he does anything stupid, of course."

Atem scoffed, "he most likely already has."

Ryou sighed and couldn't help but agree with his brother's old friend.

"Well, I have to go," he said as he started to run off… looking over his shoulder he waved back. "Good luck with the tournament and don't kill one another… the others are worry that they will have to peel one of you off a sidewalk before the end of Battle City."

Atem and Mana sweat dropped, before their gazes meet and they shrugged. They haven't been arguing that much… at least compare to how they normally would.

"Are we really that bad?" Mana asked softly.

Atem sighed and look at her steadily, not sure what she wanted him to say.

"From the way they are acting… I would guess we are."

She snorted, "I can't really believe that none of them ever notice."

"Not exactly…."

She turned to him and titled her head, "huh?"

"I have a feeling your brother knows," he stated matter-of-factly.

Mana reluctantly nodded and they started to walk down the canal, but before they could get any further they heard a malicious laugher making them turn to the source. A slime, boney, pale man with piercings stood in front of them.


	15. Facing God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atem eyes widened and he clenched his teeth. He knew that if he were to look to his side he would see Mana staring at him, with hidden worry and that wasn't something he wanted.
> 
> "Atem! You have to play my brother in this tournament! Don't lose to that bald guy!" Mokuba yelled, adding his two cents.
> 
> "Can't you see it, Atem? Our road of battle goes farther than the eye can see!" Kaiba demanded forcibly, "don't tell me, you're going to stop here! If God stands in your way, mow him down! Have no regrets!"
> 
> At his last words, Atem's head snapped up. Slowly with one leg at a time he got to his feet. "All right, Kaiba! Stay right there! I am going to defeat God!"
> 
> Mana hid her small smile behind his jacket. Those two were really something, before Kaiba had arrived she wasn't sure what she was going to say to him. She knows that he has it in him to beat God, she just didn't know how tell make him believe that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one hell of a long chapter and I barely update because of it. It was difficult to write this duel, but it is important so I couldn't gloss over it. Of course, there are the changes that go along with this story and how it is set up. So enjoy and comment, please!

"Who are you..?!" Mana asked staring opened mouth at the figure.

The mime or at least that is what Atem guessed it was chuckled as it held up a Dueldisk.

"A rare hunter…!" They both murmured in shock.

The Millennium appeared on the forehead of the pale man.

"That's right, Pharaoh… this is my doll. The doll that will fight you in my stead, a doll with Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

"Slifer, the what?" Mana asked. _'Wished, I listen to my brother now!_ '

The doll looked at her and when it spoke the voice of Marik sent a chill down her spin.

"Slifer the Sky Dragon is one of the three God cards that were resurrected into the modern world. Of course, this is according to the ancient Egyptians, three stone slabs were said to possess the ultimate power, The God of Obelisk, which Seto Kaiba possess, and the Sun Dragon Ra! Legend has it that the one that gathers all three cards and takes the title of King will be granted the Power of Darkness."

Mana felt like hitting herself, of course the jerk Kaiba will have a god card and doesn't even warn them of these fouls.

Atem walked forward and took a protective stand in front of Mana.

"What do you want Marik?" Atem demanded.

"This is the final round of a battle which has lasted thousands of years. It is time that it comes to an end."

Atem eyes narrowed. _'If this is fate, I can't avoid. I just wish that I knew why fate chose me.'_

Mana grabbed his arm.

"Be careful Atem, not even you have ever faced off a god."

She heard him chuckle.

"Do not worry Mana, I will defeat god!"

She couldn't help but smile. There was the arrogance that always bothered her and made her want to deflate his ego.

Atem stepped forward and threw his jacket at Mana's face. She caught it and glared at him. Even in moments like this the idiot does something to annoy her. She laughed and hung the jacket from her arm.

As Atem activated his Dueldisk he laughed.

"Your doll's seen better days, Marik… not the most dignified bearer for a god card." He mocked as he shuffled his cards.

The mime stayed still not even blinking once.

' _It is unnerving to say the least.'_ Mana thought.

"This mime went mad years ago when he killed his parents, out of guilt, he locked his consciousness away. He doesn't have a shred of emotion left. An empty vessel, so to speak…. But for me, there is no better weapon."

"You use your Millennium Item to brainwash people, Marik. There is no excuse for that."

Mana looked at Atem. It wasn't common to see this side of him.

"The human mind is even more fragile than the body. People are influenced by what they see and read. Out of that people can create an entire split personality… others even think they hear 'God'. Imagination can eat up the mind, when my overwhelming charisma and dominance combines with a person's internal image of 'God'. It's easy to control anyone. That's the power of the Millennium Rod! My mind utterly dominates them, their thoughts, their senses their memories!" The doll snickered, though the emotion didn't really fit it. "If I win this duel, this doll will kill you both. That's just its program, no matter where you hide, this doll will pursue you until you both die. It won't stop until it catches you."

Atem smirked. He was determined to hide his emotions and win this duel. He was not going to put Mana in danger.

"You can catch me, but can you beat me?" He asked cockily.

"Of course I can, Atem! I'll kill you and your little girlfriend, and then I'll go after Kaiba and take his god card!"

Mana felt like speaking up and pointing out that she wasn't his girlfriend, yet she knew that it wasn't the time.

"The three god cards will give me the title of king and I'll be freed from the curse of thousands of years."

Atem observed the mime in silence. _'I cannot lose! I will win to protect those I care about.'_ His gaze drifted towards Mana, but he quickly shook his head tried to ignore her.

The duelist shuffled their decks and turned on the life point counter. As they stare at each other with grim determination. Mana could feel the tension.

"Duel!" They both announced.

-A: 4000-

-D: 4000-

"I draw first," Marik said. "Are you ready...? I play one card face-down and then Humanoid Slime, attack mode!"

Atem watched his opponent, trying to decipher his strategy. _'Only 800 points, but he's playing it in attack mode? He's obviously trying to lure me to attack, to make me fall for some kind of trap!'_

"Turn over."

"It's my turn! Draw!" _'I can't attack on this turn…! But, I'll play a trap for a trap!'_ "I play one card face-down and I play Gazelle in attack mode. Turn over!"

"No attack? You're being awfully cautious, or should I say cowardly? You won't be able to beat me like that at least don't die until you see Slifer the Sky Dragon with your own eyes. Now it's my turn!"

He drew a card and placed another on the disk. A giant one-eye worm appeared.

"Worm Drake and I'll play a spell card from my hand and fuse them both."

Atem cursed inwardly, _'shit what monster is he going to pull out now?'_

"I combine both my monsters to form Humanoid Drake!"

' _2200 attack points! He polymerized two monsters into a stronger beast and it's only his second turn! Though, I am safe for now… a monster can attack on the same turn that it was polymerized! He is a strong duelist, yet I cannot let him win.'_

"And now I reveal my face down card, this card will let my monster attack on the same turn that it was created." Marik smirked. "You thought it was a trap card, well it wasn't!"

The card flipped over and revealed it-self to be Quick Attack.

"My monsters speed will be increase. It'll be able to attack on this turn."

The eye in the center of the mime's forehead glowed brighter.

"I don't fear my opponents cards… I'm not the type of duelist who plays it safe and never attacks unless he's sure he has the upper hand. I'm not a coward like you who's afraid of one face-down card."

Atem growled.

"Slime Drake attack!"

Atem smirked.

"Marik… I knew from the moment you played Humanoid Slime that you were going to use it as a fusion monster. After all,… unlike 'sacrifice summon' with 'polymerization summon' you can play a monster with high attack points without wasting a turn."

The puppets eyes widen, but a fracture showing Marik's surprise.

"You knew?!"

Atem smiled.

"Of course, face-down card reveal! De-Fusion!"

The recently fusion monster split into two before it ever touched Atem Gazelle.

"Now Gazelle, while they are separated. Destroy the slime!"

The one-horned lion raced across the field and pierced through the slime monster.

-A: 4000-

-D: 3300-

Marik growled.

"Not bad Pharaoh! Perhaps you do deserve your title of King of Games. Able to predict my first move before I even drew my first card, yet maybe there is more power within your Millennium Item more than any of us know."

Atem frowned.

"Don't! Marik your strategy was obvious from the second Slime appeared on the field. This power that you talk about it, is just but a hoax. I have never relied on the puzzle for one of my duels."

The doll smiled. Marik knew that he had hit a sore point.

"You fear the darkness yet you use the power. I wonder what would become of you if you ever embraced it and harnessed its power on purpose."

Atem shook his head and growled.

"Stop talking Marik, and I believe it is my turn!"

Marik smiled. _'This is fun…!'_

"Do not worry Atem, this duel is just beginning. I was only testing the water with my previous move. I cast a pebble to see how big a ripple it would make and to measure your skill as a duelist. But, the pebble had no effect and if a duelist is a vessel, a strategy is like water poured into that vessel. The water that takes shape of the vessel…. And if the vessel is shallow one can see the bottom. Yet, the rumors do not lie. You have quite a talent, Atem. You are a duelist with depth! So yes, take your turn and let the duel truly begin!"

Atem drew and looked down at the card. _'Yes! On this turn I'll play another monster… on my next turn, I'll sacrifice summon this card!'_

"Meet Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode. And now Gazelle destroy the Worm Drake!" With a quick slash of a claw the worm vanished. "Turn end!"

-A: 4000-

-D: 3200-

"My turn, draw!" The doll picked up a card. "Atem, likened strategy to water earlier, didn't I…? And at other times, it can become a sword to pierce an opponent's heart." He pointed the card at Atem. "This monster wields that power!" The mime stayed emotionless as Mana heard the grin in Marik's voice. "I summon… Revival Jam defense mode!"

Atem and Mana looked at the creature in confusion. It's a slime monster.

"And now… it's time to turn on my Jam Breeding Machine!"

' _A slime machine?!'_ The pair thought.

"This device produces one slime token on every turn! But as long as this device is on the field, I cannot summon any other monsters."

Atem eyes widen in horror.

"So that's your plan. You are going to keep summoning slimes until you have enough to sacrifice them for a max-level monster!"

"That is right! It takes three sacrificial monsters to summon a ten-star God Card."

Mana watched the duel in fear. _'He's going to summon Slifer, the ultimate monster. Who knows what it can do. Does he already have the card in his hand? What is Atem going to do? I know that he is a great duelist, but even he has his limits. I wish I could help him.'_

"It's my turn! I sacrifice my current two monsters to summon… the dragon slayer, Buster Blader!"

Marik looked at the legendary hunter in wonder. What could this monster do against his ultimate combo?

"Attack the Revival Jam, destruction sword flash!" Atem commanded his monster. The hunter's blade sliced through the water based monster.

Mana and Atem stared at the field with hope. Marik chuckled and as the trio watched the jam retaking its original form from the scatter pieces to become one.

"Did I not mention the regenerating power of Revival Jam?!" The doll snickered. "No matter what you do, it will not die. You might as well attack a pool of water. This monster is a shapeless invincible shield. As long as the jam remains your monsters can't touch me."

Atem gasped as the meaning of his word sunk in. _'How am I to defeat a regenerating monster that does not die?'_

"Back to me," the doll announced. "Jam Breeding Machine, activate. Here comes a slime!" a small drop of water appeared into the air.

' _I have to defeat it before it puts out more slimes on the field…!'_ Atem growled.

"The slimes created by the breeding machine are weak. Only 500 attack points. If you were to attack them, you could do me a lot of damage. So, in order to prevent that I play the spell card…" Atem eyes narrowed not liking where this was going. "Nightmare Steel Cage!" A metal cage of the shape of half an oval appeared around Atem.

"Atem!" Mana cried out. She did not like the looks of this.

"The cage is strong, now we can't fight each other for three turns."

The other duelist eyes widen and a drop of sweat was seen on his cheek. _'No…! He's going to use those turns to generate more slime tokens!'_

Marik laughed as though he could read the Pharaoh's mind.

"That's right… even though I can't attack you, I can still build up my forces." Mana stared at the duel in fear; she had to do something, she couldn't just stand by and watch. Mana will never admit it to him, but she hated to see him risk his life even when it was for her. "So now, Jam Breeding Machine, activate," another drop of water appeared next to the other one, "by next turn I'll have all the monsters I need…." The doll silently chuckled.

Atem eyes narrowed, he had to figure something out before the god card was played, though deep down he wanted to see a God Monster in the flesh and to defeat one would be the ultimate test.

"Well, Atem? What do you feel now that your locked up… imprisoned in that steel cage? Boredom, despair, humiliation… that's how I've felt my whole life! That is the fate of the Tomb Keepers and when I get my revenge I will finally be free!"

Atem could only look at the doll; he was truly at a lost. This guy really blamed him and he had no clue what he ever did to deserve it. Yes, he could be an asshole at times, but this Marik person he had never met, not even in Duelist Kingdom. He shook his head, _'I'm going to admit it, but I am excited to see where this duel is heading, yet I know I can't lose. I am not going to let this prick hurt Mana or anybody of my friends.'_

Atem turned and quickly gazed at Mana, their eyes briefly making contact. _'Yeah there's no way I'm going to lose, I still have too much shit to live through and too many messes I still have to fix.'_

"I pass this turn," Atem stated in a bored tone. There was nothing he could do but wait and maybe think up a plan in the meantime.

The doll laughed, "My turn then and with this turn my Slime Machine produces the last and finally Slime Token and now I can sacrifice all three and summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!" The Machine and water token disappeared and a huge red leviathan appeared taking their place.

Mana gasped in amazement at the huge, dangerous beast.

Atem could do nothing but stared at it; he had not been prepared to feel the amount of power the beast had. It literally froze him; he could not move from shock and perhaps even a little of fear was coursing through his veins. He had underestimated the power that a God Card could hold and now all he could think about was the magnificence of the beast in front of him.

"You can't beat it, Atem, everybody is powerless against Slifer's infinite attack power." Atem's eyes widen in surprise; he had never heard of infinite attack power, there was no monster with such power. "The sky dragons attack points equal 1000 times the number of cards in the player's hands…" Malik explained. "Right now my doll has three cards, making the dragon attack points 3000 and before you think the rules will but a limit to the number let me tell you. I have a card in my hand that will give me the ability to increase Slifer's power beyond the expected 7000."

Mana couldn't help but gasp. _'Could Marik really be telling the truth, could he really make Slifer have an unlimited attack points?'_ She wondered.

"I should also tell you that Slifer has another special ability, but way give everything away now, just know that after the end of your next turn the Nightmare Steel Cage will disappear at that moment you will be vulnerable to Slifer, now Atem make your move!"

-A: 4000-

-D: 3200-

' _Right now, Slifer has 3000 attack points…'_ Atem thought as he looked down at his cards. _'My Buster Blader gains 500 attack points for every dragon on the opponent's side of the field that makes 3100 attack points! If I attacked right now, I could kill Slifer… but I can't do anything as long as I'm surrounded by this steel cage and on his next turn, Marik can draw another card, and Slifer's attack points will go up again!'_

Marik could see the Pharaoh's inner conflict through his doll… to him it was quite amusing. "What's wrong, Atem?" he taunted. "Has the terror paralyzed you to the point that you can't draw a card? You can't fight me because of the steel cage, but you can still play a face-down card or summon a monster… you can at least pretend not to give up, can't you? Now! Let me see you struggle in the cage! Let me see you squirm and shake as you futilely try to defend yourself." He demanded as he mockingly laughed.

Atem clenched his teeth and Mana could only stare at her friend with worry, glad that he wasn't paying any attention to her. She would never live it down and she couldn't deal with him knowing how much she cares for him.

Atem's eyes narrowed in determination as he drew a card. _'I won't lose this fight!'_

"Draw!"

He glanced at the card as he started to think with a new light. _'I'll never give up! There has to be a way that I can defeat Slifer with these cards! Think…. He has Slifer the Sky Dragon… Revival Jam in defense mode… and one face down card… all right! His next turn will decide the match!'_

"I'll play two face down cards on the field! And then I play Kuriboh in defense mode!" he stated as a puffball of fur appeared on the field. "My turn is over!"

"And now…" Marik added, "The steel cage finally disappears. The steel cages that protected you until now."

The cage vanished and once it was gone Slifer stood right in front of Atem growling.

"Now it's my turn." Marik said. "Draw! Slifer gains 1000 attack points!"

Atem and Mana waited with anticipation for Marik's next move.

"Here I go! Slifer attack!" he ordered the great the beast. "Super-conductor thunder force!"

A giant ball of white lightning energy headed towards Buster Blader, but before it could make contact… Atem revealed one of his faced down cards.

"Light-Force Sword!" he said as a sword of light appeared and pierced one of Marik's cards. "I'm using this spell card to take one of your cards out of play!" the card that was pierced appeared in front of the doll.

Marik growled, _'that means Slifer's attack points drop to 3000!'_

"Buster Blader evades Slifer's attack and he counter-attacks with his Dragon Buster Blade!" Atem explained smirking victoriously. _'Yes! I can defeat Slifer!'_

Mana smiled with astonishment, _'he really going to do it… he's going to defeat Slifer!'_

"Oh yes?" Marik asked as he burst their thoughts. "Not so fast!"

Atem's eyes widened in surprise as he noticed what had happened… Buster Blader had not attacked Slifer but Marik's Revival Slime.

"What?!" he demanded. "The slime took its place!"

Marik chuckled, "you triggered my face-down trap card!" Jam Defender, the card read as the slime put its self together. "And Revival Jam will regenerate and be summoned on the field once more and at this moment I activate another spell card!"

Atem cursed as he saw the card, _'a hand increase card!'_

"This is a permanent spell card that allows me to draw cards every time my slime regenerates! And since I have five cards… Slifer the Sky Dragon has 5000 attack points!" the Doll explained as he drew the cards and the dragon attacked. "Buster Blader is wiped out!" he said as the warrior was destroyed in flash of white light.

Marik laughed manically, "You can't defeat a god, Atem!"

-A: 2100-

-D: 3200-

Atem grinded his teeth and he watched his monster be destroyed.

' _It's not over yet…you haven't seen the last of God's powers.'_ Marik thought grimly, _'on your next turn, I'll show you another one of Slifer's terrifying abilities!'_

"Come on Atem! It's your turn!" Marik baited the reincarnation of the Pharaoh.

Atem glared daggers at the Silent Doll.

' _I have Kuriboh in defense mode… I have one facedown card… none of the cards in my hand will save me. What's the next card in my deck? I'll have to bet everything on this card!'_ Atem analyzed.

"My turn! Draw!" he stated pulling out a card. As he glanced at the card he nearly face-palmed.

' _Magic Cylinder..! I need a spell-caster in play to control this card…!' his eyes drifted toward his top card in his hand. 'Dark Magician Girl… I'm counting on you!'_

"Here I go!" he said as he stepped forward. "I offer Kuriboh as a sacrifice…" the puffball of fur disappeared and in his place a blonde girl with a short mini blue/pink dress appeared. Atem would never admit it, but this duel monster reminded him of Mana, and he also has to ignore the fact that it's one of his favorite cards.

"You summoned a new servant and that activates Slifer's special power."

Atem's eyes widened in surprise, _'what?!'_

Slifer's second mouth slowly opened and a ball of energy generated going straight towards the blonde magician. Mana's, Atem's and Dark Magician Girl's eyes widened in shock.

"When the opponent summons a monster on their turn, Slifer deals it 2000 points of damage. The opponent himself isn't harmed, but if the card is in attack mode, it loses 2000 attack points. If it's in defense mode and it has less than 2000 defense points, it's instantly destroyed!" Marik explained smugly. "Special Lightning Shot!"

Dark Magician Girl stared at the ball of energy in fear and before the attack could touch her… "Face-down card reveal!" and the energy blast destroyed something.

Marik chuckled, "Your girlfriend's life was cut short…" and as he said this his eyes flickered towards the brunette standing behind Atem. Mana couldn't help but have a bad feeling to what he was referring to.

Atem's expression never wavered and he stared down at the puppet. "Well see about that…" and as the smoke began to clear three silk hats stood in front of the Pharaoh.

"Magical Hats..!" the doll chuckled darkly. "I thought I could end your pain quickly, but I guess you like being tortured."

Atem looked at him silently, really not knowing what he could say to that.

"I wish you the best of luck, though it's useless to resist." The Rare hunter laughed. "Slifer will tear you apart, point by point, piece by piece."

Atem stared at the doll determinedly; Mana couldn't understand how he could stay so calm.

' _If that's so… as long as I have a piece left… I will fight!'_

"I place two face-down cards and end my turn." He finished as the cards hid within the hats.

"It's my turn then… draw!" the doll said emotionless. "Atem, right now I have six cards in my hand… according to the rules a player may have no more than eight cards. Any more cards go in the graveyard, but if I play this card… I can have as many cards as I want!"

Atem's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. _'Infinite Cards?!'_

"You know what this means, don't you…?"

' _Slifer will increase its attack points indefinitely!'_

The doll placed the card and as it appeared in front of him, "Permanent Magic Infinite Cards!" it said.

Atem gasped, _'starting next turn, Slifer's attack points will be over 6000!'_

' _These five cards make the ultimate combo… the "God Five"!'_ Marik smirked, _'the perfect, invincible combo! The divine realm of collectible card games where no mortal can hope to thread.'_

"Resume Battle Phase!" the silent doll commanded, "Sky Dragon attack! The hat on the right."

' _His aim is on the mark!'_ Atem thought nervously.

Marik grinned sadistically, "My intuition is sharp."

The energy blast headed towards the silk black hat that contained the Dark Magician Girl.

Atem exhaled, _'this is my last gamble!'_

"Dark Magician Girl, is blasted to smithereens along with the hat." Marik taunted, however as the hat vanished to magical cylinders appeared… Dark Magician Girl controlling the magic.

"Slifer's attack was absorbed by the magic cylinders?!" Marik exclaimed. "Wh-what is this…?"

Though before Marik could do anything else two magic cards appeared over Atem. "I hid two cards in the hat you attacked, along with Dark Magician Girl! Magic Cylinder and Spell-Binding Circle."

Marik's eyes widened slightly at the unexpected counter-attack. _'Double Magic! He activated a spell card and a trap card at the same time!'_

"The curse of the hexagram weakens Slifer and holds it in place!" Ate explained. "And now your 'Thunder Force' reappears from the cylinder aimed back at you!"

The attack as it went into one cylinder and appeared through the other one, aim directly at the great red dragon.

"Slifer will die from its own blow!" He watched with anticipation as the beam head towards the great beast. "Can I beat… a God?!" he asked himself nervously.

Mana stared at him in shock. She had never really seen him so unsure of himself… it was refreshing though scary at the same time.

The doll smiled calmly, "One word… no. Didn't I tell you? No mortal can raise a hand against the gods." He said lazily and without a worry. "Revival Jam humps in the way." He stated as said monster did just that and bare the impact.

"The jam even blocks deflected attacks?!" he asked incredulously.

"And the slime reforms." The doll added, "This means I get another three cards, thanks to the power of Card of Safe Return. Slifer's attack power go up by 3000! One more thing," he stated as an afterthought. "The Curse of the Hexagram only lasts for an instant against a God. The effects of you magic will disappear in one turn."

Atem for the hundredth time in this duel widened in shook, "the circle is broken."

The hexagram shattered into a thousand pieces.

"On the next turn… the Dark Magician Girl dies," he said as a last taunt.

Atem watched the scene nervously his eyes flickered to his magician and as the situation finally sunk in he kneeled down on one leg.

'… _Mana…'_ he thought unintentionally. And to his surprise the magician turned to him slightly and smiled.

" _Don't worry my Pharaoh… I am always with you."_ Her eyes drifted towards her Mistress. Atem unsure of what she was saying looked down.

Mana couldn't believe her eyes for once in a long time Atem's confidence was shattered. He really didn't know what to do!

She ran towards her long-time enemy/friend a shouted… "Atem don't listen to him! You can win this; I know you can!"

The doll snorted and his glare turned to him. "Idiotic girl…no one can beat a God… not even the mighty Pharaoh!" he cracked and laughed manically.

However, a voice broke through his laughter and broke Atem from his spiraling thoughts.

"Get on your feet, Atem!"

Atem's eyes widened in surprise as he recognized that voice. Mana and him turned to see the latest arrival.

"Your life as a duelist doesn't end here!" Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corps. stated firmly. "You can defeat God!"

Neither Atem nor Mana could believe that it was Kaiba who was encouraging his greatest rival to not give up.

"You are one of the few people I recognize as a duelist! Where's your pride?! I won't allow you to lose miserably while I watch!"

Atem eyes widened and he clenched his teeth. He knew that if he were to look to his side he would see Mana staring at him, with hidden worry and that wasn't something he wanted.

"Atem! You have to play my brother in this tournament! Don't lose to that bald guy!" Mokuba yelled, adding his two cents.

"Can't you see it, Atem? Our road of battle goes farther than the eye can see!" Kaiba demanded forcibly, "don't tell me, you're going to stop here! If God stands in your way, mow him down! Have no regrets!"

At his last words, Atem's head snapped up. Slowly with one leg at a time he got to his feet. "All right, Kaiba! Stay right there! I am going to defeat God!"

Mana hid her small smile behind his jacket. Those two were really something, before Kaiba had arrived she wasn't sure what she was going to say to him. She knows that he has it in him to beat God, she just didn't know how tell make him believe that.

Marik chuckled dryly and the mime's eyes drifted towards where the Kaiba brothers stood. 'How convenient, Seto Kaiba, the wielder of the last God card; the God of the Obelisk. After I kill Atem, it's your turn Kaiba!'

Kaiba's eyes narrowed in on the duel, analyzing every aspect of what was going on. 'No one can defeat Atem but me!'

Atem straightened out and looked at the mime with new found determination.

"Are you ready? It's my turn!"

-A: 2100-

-D: 3200-

Mana shook her head and quietly walked over to where the Kaiba brothers were standing. Mokuba looked up at the girl that had been as much a spectator as he has been during all their adventures.

Atem stared down at his cards and forced himself not to visible flinch. 'Just two cards in my hand, Bephomet and Big Shield Guardna, these monsters don't stand a chance against Slifer's attack points. But there has to be a way! I'll have to trust in the next card I draw!'

He drew and looked down at the card, 'Monster Reborn,' he needed a line of defense and only one of the two monsters he had in his hands would be enough.

"My turn! I play a facedown card and Big Shield Guardna in defense mode!"

Marik chuckled, " _The moment you summon a monster, Slifer automatically attacks!_ "

In that instant, Slifer charged up a blue energy attack within his second mouth. Atem growled as he watched the scene closely.

"Summon Lightning Shot!" the doll yelled. "No sooner does he show up, then Slifer strikes and takes 2000 points of damage!"

Mokuba gasped in shock, "did he just say 2000 points of damage?!"

Mana nodded gravely and watched her old friend intently. Mokuba looked at the girl with mild terror. "What awesome power… it's enough to wipe out almost any four-star monster in the game…."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed, ' _Slifer the Sky Dragon, the equal of my God of the Obelisk! A card so mighty, it doesn't merely win the game… it crushes the opponents will to fight!_ '

As the smoke cleared, Mokuba's eyes widened in surprise. "Atem's monster is safe!"

"It survived because it had over 2000 defense points," Kaiba explained.

' _Fight, Atem,_ ' Kaiba silently encouraged his rival. ' _Don't be intimidated by the face of God!_ '

Atem grinded his teeth, ' _if I run out of monsters, Slifer's attack will hit me dead-on… if that happens, I'm dead! How can I overcome the infinite power of a God card?_ '

The doll drew a card, "My turn! Now I have ten cards in my hand, and Slifer has 10000 attack points!"

Mana clenched her teeth in frustration. She wanted to yell and tell Atem that he could figure a way out of this mess, however with the Kaiba brothers here… it just didn't feel right. The two of them shared their own little world, which was normally filled with fights, nonetheless only the two of them understood it all.

"Seto, his dragon gets stronger for every card he has in his hand! Plus, he played Infinite Cards, so there's no limit to how big his hand is. Big Brother… how can Atem beat a monster with infinite attack points?!" Mokuba yelled unnecessarily explaining everything that was going on. However, it gave his older brother the opportunity to think about the situation….

' _Infinite attack points,_ ' he thought over the words. He knew that the strategy of winning this duel were in this words. The answer popped into his head after a few seconds, "Atem listen! Nothing is infinite! That's just God's deception!"

Mana couldn't help but stare at the millionaire in otter shock. He just helped Atem and gave him the key to winning this duel.

Atem blinked in surprise, ' _God's deception…?! Nothing is infinite…!_ '

"Slifer attack!" Marik ordered through the doll. "Big Shield Guardna dies!" he laughed manically, "what are you two blabbing about? God's power is infinite!"

Atem slightly smirked, "I see…" he stated in a confident voice. "Kaiba, I know how to beat Slifer!"

Marik grinded his teeth, ' _how to beat Slifer?! What?!_ '

Kaiba smirked arrogantly, ' _he knows…_ '

"Atem!" Mokuba screamed in joy, hoping that this duel was about to take a positive turn.

"My next turn, will probably be the last turn of our duel! At the end of the turn only one of us will be left standing… you or me… that will be the winner!" Atem stated plainly.

Mana could only watch him in shock, in one second he was nearly defeated and in the next he was calm and full of confidence.

"Have you lost your mind?" Marik asked sarcastically. "Are you saying there's a way you can dig yourself out of your own grave in one turn?"

"There is!" Atem simply retorted.

The Pharaoh's confidence messed with Marik's own. His heart was now beating harder than before. ' _He's lying…! There's no way for him to get out of my trap! He can't win unless he beats Slifer… and Slifer has 10000 attack points! There's no way! No cards that strong!_ '

"Kaiba…?" Mokuba asked uncertainly, hoping his bid brother would explain what was happening.

Unfortunately, Seto was to focus on his rival's duel to explain. "Quiet, Mokuba, don't say anything."

' _The one key card is somewhere in Atem's deck! It all depends on whether he can draw it._ '

"Mokuba," his eyes flickered down to the girl that was obviously more nerves then Atem himself. "Mana, watch closely. This is the power of a true duelist."

Mana adverted her eyes from the duel and looked at the elder Kaiba once more in surprise. She was sure that he didn't recognize her as a duelist or better yet a… living person.

"This is it! The last turn!" he confidently said as he drew his final card. His puzzle glowed and power resonated from around his hand and deck. Without looking at the card, "Marik, I win." Atem said.

"What?!" the Marik doll exclaimed.

' _Did he draw it?!_ ' Kaiba asked himself incredulously, then he smirked remembering who he was referring to. He chuckled, ' _of course! The God cards only choose the proudest duelist… as their owners!_ '

"Here goes!" Atem said, "this is my facedown card."

Marik clenched his jaw, ' _Monster reborn?!_ '

"With this card I bring back my fallen warrior! Buster Blader! Mighty dragon slayer rise from your grave!"

Marik snickered, "So you're going to him back from the dead in defense mode just so I can kill him again? That'll only save you for one turn."

Atem chuckled, "did you say defense mode? Wrong Marik. Buster Blader is in attack mode!"

Marik couldn't help but start sweating not understanding the Pharaoh's form of thinking. ' _What?! Attack mode? He dares to attack Slifer is he insane?!_ '

"Now watch, Marik. This is the Infinite Combo… that goes past the limits of God! I drew just the card I need! Now all the pieces are in place for my unstoppable combo."

Once again, Mana watched amazed how easily Atem played with the psychology of his opponent. The last time, she had been angry at him and wanted nothing more than see him get hurt, yet watching the duel against Pain had left her heart beating rapidly. To this day she didn't know how he had survived the onslaught of fire.

The doll chuckled, "infinite?! Beyond the limits of God?! Are you out of your mind?! There's nothing greater than the God cards! I'll prove that to you right now! Remember this cad I played? This permanent card? Card of Safe Return! Its effects reach across the entire field! That means even when you bring a monster back from the dead, I get to draw three new cards!"

Atem remained silent.

"That's right," Marik bragged. "You just brought back Buster Blader… that means I can draw three new cards from my deck and each card gives Slifer 1000 attack points!"

Atem couldn't help, but be a little frightened by the number that appeared on the field. ' _13000 attack points!_ '

"And that's not all!" Marik continued, "summoning Buster Blader activates Slifer's automatic attack, Summon Lightning Shot!" Slifer energy blast his Buster Blader start on, however luckily because of his special effect his life points where high enough for him to survive Slifer's attack. At the end, his life points were reduced to 1100.

"Do you still intend to attack Slifer?" Marik laughed. "I'll let you switch to defense mode if you want."

"Who do you think I am?" Atem asked obviously offended. "Buster Blader Attack!"

Marik growled, ' _why Atem? What are plotting?_ '

Mokuba jaw's dropped, ' _I can't figure it out… what's Atem trying to do?_ '

' _Atem, whatever you are planning I hope it works, cause if you die I will kill you myself. Damn Mahad, why did you make me do this?!_ ' Mana cursed wanting nothing more than strangle either her brother or Atem.

' _Nothing is infinite Atem, not even God! Break through his illusion! This duel will be decided on this turn!_ ' Kaiba thought clearly.

"Here goes! My battle phase." Atem announced.

' _Bring it on, Atem! You won't know you're dead until it's too late!_ ' Marik thought arrogantly.

"Go, Buster Blader! Fight Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Atem ordered.

Mokuba gasped, ' _oh no! Atem's card's just not strong enough!_ '

Marik laughed, "How many times can you make the same mistake? That monster can't even touch a God! Permanent trap, activate! Jam Defender! Revival Jam! Become God's shield!" the soldier slashed at the liquid monster. "Did you forget, Atem! As long as my Revival Jam remains, you can't even reach God… not that you could hurt him if you did. And the jam will come back from the dead."

Atem chuckled, "I didn't forget. I knew you'd 'Jam' my attack."

Marik paused and looked at the pharaoh uncertainly, ' _what…?_ '

"And I was waiting for this moment! This is my key card! Spell card, Brain Control!" he stated matter-of-factly.

Marik started with a small snicker and finished with a full out laugh. "I'm sorry, Atem… Brain Control won't work on God. Slifer attack Buster Blader, this is the end!" he said smugly.

Atem for the first time laughed out load. "Who said I played the on Slifer? Marik…"

The sentence caused Marik to hesitate and to think of what Atem had said in the last few seconds.

"The monster I Brain Controlled was… Revival Jam!" Atem announced, "it regenerates on my side of the field."

' _WHAT?!_ ' for the first time during the duel Marik started to lose confidence in his strategy. ' _He chose Jam…?!_ '

"That's your cue, Marik! A monster came back from the dead! Draw three cards from the Deck using your Card of Safe Return!" Atem instructed his opponent.

Marik chuckled not seeing the logic in all of this, but went along with it. ' _Fine, you're only helping me by making Slifer stronger._ '

"Now Slifer has 16000 attack points!" the doll stated.

Atem interrupted the doll, "But before Slifer attacks my monster. The Revival Jam was just summoned as one of my monsters! And that activates Slifer's special ability of automatic attack."

Ashe said that Slifer shot out said attack. Marik's eyes narrowed and cursed, realizing what was about to happen.

"The Jam blow's up!" Atem continued as the events happen right before them.

' _But, wait, it'll come back_ ' Marik thought nervously.

"And now you have to draw three more cards!"

The mindless doll did the movements automatically and if he wanted to there was nothing that Marik could do. His hands were bound and realizing the trap the pharaoh had got him in, and reached the obvious conclusion.

"An infinite loop! In one turn my deck will be…"

"That's right, when a player can no longer draw a card from their deck, they can't keep playing." Atem finished off his trailed of thought.

"My hand will increase infinitely, and Slifer's attack points will increase infinitely," Marik said trying to see the positive in the situation.

"No." Atem stated simply, "God's power isn't infinite… it's limited by the number of cards in your deck."

' _No…!_ ' Marik cursed.

Atem smiled and placed his hand on his hip, "I win…."


	16. Domino Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone that has commented and I hope to see you soon!

He watched as the hologram of the mighty dragon fell and dissolve into nothing.

' _He won…!_ ' Mana thought surprised.

The doll and by extension Marik looked at the scene with otter shock. ' _This can't be, forced into an infinite loop… until I ran out of cards. I... lost!_ '

' _His power seemed infinite, but it wasn't, even God had a weakness, hidden beyond infinity and I wouldn't have figured it out._ ' Atem turned and looked at Kaiba, ' _If it wasn't for him._ '

Mokuba yelled, "yes, Atem did it!" as he ran towards the tri color spikey hair male.

' _Atem, now you are like me…chosen to wield a God Card!_ ' Seto chuckled, "I could have thought that you would be running towards him." He commented offhanded as he lost himself in his thoughts once more, ignoring the girl that stood next to him. ' _My rival must be nothing short of the best. If you weren't at my level, it would be pointless to defeat you._ '

Mokuba ran over and waved his hand in front of the mime's face. "What's wrong with this guy? He's not moving! It's like he's a doll. I-I guess he must be in shock after losing like that." He searched the mess of cards that where around the doll, finding the locator cards and Slifer the Sky Dragon. ' _So this is Slifer the Sky Dragon. The second God card._ '

"Hey Atem," the younger Kaiba called out. "I'm Battle City's steering committee chairman, so I'll judge the ante for this fight. I'll give you, the winner, this Slifer the Sky Dragon. Take these puzzle cards too, but don't get too used to it. Pretty soon they'll both belong to my Big Brother!"

He laughed darkly as Atem took the cards and stared down at the powerful dragon.

' _Now Kaiba and Atem both have God cards,_ ' Mokuba thought as Seto cleared his throat getting their attention.

Atem raised his eyebrows, ' _you know what this means Atem… in Battle City, when Duelists come face to face, they must fight._ ' He thought as he activated his duel disk.

Mokuba's jaw dropped, ' _No way! Seto is challenging Atem to a duel right now…?!_ '

Mana noticed how the doll in a second regained some amount of conscious. She ran forward and grabbed Atem by the upper arm. Atem remained clam and eyes flashed towards the now moving mime. Mokuba jumped back and fell down on the concrete floor.

"Atem…"

The younger Kaiba stared at the mime, quietly freaking out. "Why'd you jump up like that? You scared me badly."

Atem smirked, "Give it up, Marik. I won your God card fair and square."

Marik laughed, "don't worry, Atem. I didn't give it a second's thought. I know I'll get it back before long, but there's one thing I forgot to tell you."

Mana and Atem's eyes widened, wondering what the psycho was getting at.

"I will arrive in Domino City shortly, and when I do, my plan will go into motion. I can see three views right now, like a three dimensional broadcast. I can see you through the eyes of this 'doll'. I can see the city from the freeway and my last view is of downtown Domino City, through the eyes of one of the Rare Hunters in town. I can see your friends in the crowd, the duelist called Joey and the rest, especially your younger brother… Yugi."

Atem froze, Mana could only guess what was going inside his head. The one person Atem ever showed real affection towards to was Yugi… innocent little Yugi. It was never in his plans to get him involved in all of this.

Marik chuckled, "yes… the Rare Hunters have been keeping an eye on all your friends, so I can use them whenever I want."

"You scum!" Atem growled out, a small part of him thankful that Mana was holding onto him. Marik may deserve it, but the puppet doll didn't need or asked for the beating that he would have given him if it wasn't for the girl.

"You'd better go and join them quickly, before something bad happens to them. I'm sure you'll give me back my God card, if your friends'… or better yet… if your brother's life is at stake! One more thing, the Rare Hunters know you're coming. By the time you get to your friends, they'll be ready." The doll snickered, "so I hope you enjoy the game, Atem! Good-bye!"

With that the doll fell lifelessly onto the ground. Atem growled and tried to escape from Mana's surprisingly strong hold. The girl could only stare at the mime in horror, it was one thing for the two of them to be this whole mess, they could handle it and they have been in worse.

' _Yugi is in danger!_ ' Atem thought as he turned to look at Mana, she tilted her head in understanding and followed him as he started to run down the flood tunnels.

"Atem…!" yelled Mokuba.

"Atem don't try to run away!" Kaiba shouted.

Mana nearly ran down into him once again. She muttered a curse and glared at the tri color hair duelist. Atem stood still as a statue and faintly turned his head and spoke to Kaiba deadly serious.

"Kaiba, I can't fight you right now. The Ghouls are after Yugi; I can't let my brother get hurt!"

Seto stayed quiet and thought over what Atem had just told him. Without another word, Atem started running and didn't bother looking back. Mana sighed, damn him and his inability to share his plans. She only knows that the only thing she could at the moment was not to leave him alone.

Atem ran down one street after another; Mana was just a few feet behind him. She couldn't help but curse, whenever he got like this even she had a difficulty keeping up with him.

' _The town's so big, Yugi where are you?!_ ' Atem cursed as he look from duel to duel.

Until two men stood in his path, Atem stopped dead in his tracks and glared at the two buffoons. Mana unluckily not seeing his sudden stop ram into his back and actually manages to be pushed back and fell to the floor with a loud hump.

"Atem right?" the overweight one asked. "If you want to go any further you'll have to beat us first…"

"In a duel, he means." He finished off with a wicked laugh.

' _Are they the Rare Hunters?_ ' Atem asked himself absently. "Get out of the way!"

"You wish!" the first one retorted. "If we let you pass Lord Marik will kill us."

"If you refuse to duel us," the skinny one's eyes flickered towards the sole female in the alley; who was still rubbing her behind and slowly standing up, sending a very menacing glare at the three males. "Your little girlfriend will be eliminated immediately."

Mana's eyes widened at the term, ' _why do all of these creeps keep calling me that jackass's girlfriend?!_ '

Atem tensed and deep down hoped that Mana couldn't see his face; he was feeling a deeper anger than he had felt when they had threatened Yugi.

"So which one do you want?"

"No be my guest."

Atem growled at their idiotic show; they were now playing rock, paper, scissor, shot to see who could decide who would duel who. "Mana will not be dueling, even by Battle City standards she isn't obligated to duel either of you."

"Atem what the hell!? We could have just had a tag-duel and got this over with." She argued not understanding his logic.

His flickered to where to she was standing, ' _Every moment I waste here puts Yugi and Mana in danger!_ '

"Hurry up!" he ordered as the two fools apologized and gave some dumb excuse.

"Damn it Atem, listen to me!" Mana exclaimed, stomping her foot and crossing her arms in a slightly childish way. In any other moment he would have made fun of her, but now wasn't the time and all he really cared about was keeping her safe… and out of this duel.

"No Mana…"

"Quiet girl," a commanding voice interrupted their soon to be argument. "They will have to come at us as a Tag Team! You pigs!" Kaiba demanded as he activated his dueldisk. "Atem and I will pair up!"

Atem's and Mana's eyes widened, turning slightly at the approaching figure. ' _Kaiba!_ ' he thought.

The Ghouls stopped their fooling around and stared at the trio dumbfounded.

"A tag match.?!"

"We have the right number of people…"

Atem couldn't believe what was happening and stared incredulously as Kaiba strapped in his deck.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Atem, one of the reasons why I held Battle City was to wipe out these card-counterfeiting scum! It's not like I'm lending you or your friends a hand."

Mana sweatdropped, it sounded more as though he was trying to convince himself more then Atem. Either way, this was Atem couldn't argue well better yet they didn't have the time for one of their arguments.

Atem's lips twitched into a small smirk. He could let Kaiba keep believing that.

"Okay," Mohawk said.

"Let's go then…" Porky continued.

"DUEL!"

Mana watched attentively and couldn't grasp how fast it was all going. They all had already drawn, yet even at this rate… they could still be too late.

"This'll be fast. Watch me! Atem!" Kaiba yelled. "This is my Obelisk! Mha ha ha ha"

The giant blue god attacked and instantly knocked the Ghouls back.

"Aaaaargh!"

"That's not fair…!"

Atem stared in amazement, his jaw dropping. ' _Obelisk! S-so that's Kaiba's God card!_ '

**-o-o-o-**

A roaring motorcycle races a crossed the now empty highway entering the city's central. A blonde male with piercing lavender eyes and sun-kissed skin glared at the city with awaiting purpose.

' _Enjoy Slifer while you can, Atem. I have the Millennium Rod, with its power. I'll make your friend and brother my pawns._ ' He stops his bike and puts on a KC Dueldisk. ' _God of death and doom, great Ra who waits in my deck give me the strength of a king!_ '

The city is up a head and many duelists know not of the incoming danger. Marik has arrived to Battle City!

**Domino City; 1:50 PM**


	17. Darkness Spreads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I started and till' now I have started many other stories... especially in the last months. I admit, I sometimes forget about this story and its funny becuase it is one of my favorite ones to write.

Across the city a white hair youth stalked the streets of Domino. He glared at everybody and every living being kept a good distance away from the untamed spirit. He knew that his twin was nearby and was no doubt looking for him. His dear foolish little brother Ryou, always worrying, always trying to keep him on the straight and narrow. Honestly, the damn King of Games had a better shout of becoming a saint then he did.

Yami Bakura scoffed and grabbed onto his pendent. The Millennium Ring, the only reason for him ever wanting anything from Atem Mutou was his Millennium Puzzle. He isn't entirely sure why it was that he went after every Millennium Item that he sees, but something inside him urged him and told him that they rightfully belong to him.

Stealing things didn't really bother him, contrary he was actually pretty good at it. He already has the Millennium Eye all that is left are the other five. Bakura chuckled, that damn exhibit had been good for one thing. It gave him answers and unlike the Puzzle bearer; he was already aware of the powers that the Items held. Pegasus knew of this and that was way he had to be killed. The less people who know the less competition there is. Also Atem remains in the dark and his powers dormant.

Bakura's eyes narrowed and made a hard turn. Something was coming and he plans to be there when it arrives. He laughed darkly, it would seem that fate is on his side.

' _My Millennium Ring is reacting to a new Millennium Item! Someone is coming!_ '

**-o-o-o-**

Ryou stared down the bustling street. Something was going on and he could guess that it had something to do with his twin.

"Hey Ryou, what's the matter?" Tea yelled, breaking him away from his thoughts. He blushed and ran towards his friends. After dueling Mana and leaving the pair, Ryou had gotten rid of his Dueldisk. He didn't wish to answer the others questions and this was he can play dumb.

"Oh… sorry."

"You're doing quite well Joey." Solomon stated.

"Yeah!" Joey cheered, "I only need two more to get into the finals!"

"We haven't heard anything about Yugi, Atem or Mana; but I'm sure they are doing great too." Tea added.

Ryou couldn't help but smile. "I'm sure Mana is doing fine."

Solomon tilted his head thoughtfully. "I've never actually seen Mana duel."

Tea nodded in agreement.

"I wonder who taught her?" Solomon muttered.

To the surprise of the three it was Ryou who absent mindedly answered. "I think it was Atem and I've witnessed a couple of duels between her and Mahad."

The group stopped and stared at the white hair teen.

"You've got to be kidding?" Joey cries out. "I thought those two didn't get along? Damn she has to be good!"

Ryou incline his head to the side, "they don't. if I remember correctly it was because of a bet somebody made, which ended in them dueling and than Mana demanding a rematch after rematch."

Joey chuckled that sounded like them. "Anyway, I'm sure that they are already waiting at the finals. I promised Atem and Yugi I'd fight them in this tournament. I can't lose until I make that a reality." He said firmly.

"You know what's funny Joey?" Ryou said deciding to change the subject. "You've won a lot of rare cards, like Jinzo and Insect Queen, but they're all weird and scary."

Joey paled and slightly shivered thinking about his new cards. "Shut up! It's not like I wanted them!"

Ryou grinned, "actually, I like them. I love grotesque cards. I wish I had them in my deck."

Joey was stumped and more then a little afraid now. "Huh! You have a deck too?"

Ryou nodded and pulled it out from hi pocket. "Yeah, see? It's an occult themed deck."

Joey took a step back, even Tea was now slightly disturbed.

"O-occult.?!" Joey asked not really believing it. "I'm definitely not dueling you!"

Ryou laughed innocently, "Don't be so afraid."

Off to the side, part of the crowd, a zombie like person stared at the group intently. He relayed all which he saw to his Master. He had no mind of his own. The Eye of Horus being evidence of that.

After a few minutes of Ryou freaking the blonde out and playfully challenging him. Joey stepped forward and got down to business.

"All right, enough fooling around. Where's my next opponent?" he looked down at his Dueldisk and smiled. "I'll use the duelist search sensor!" a small beep was heard indicating of it being turned on.

Solomon looked at the device carefully, "duelist search sensor?! What's that?"

Joey was whistling waiting, "it can detect other active Dueldisks! If there's a duelist within 50 meters, this'll find them fast."

"Hmm, that's convenient…"

A loud beep interrupted what he was going to say.

"Hm… that way! Duelist at twelve o'clock!" Joey screamed and sprinted off. "Let's go!"

The other three blinked at each other and ran after there eager friend.

"Wait for us!" Tea yelled.

After a few blocks, Joey stopped and looked at the building. "The aquarium?!"

"There's a duelist here?" Solomon asked.

"That's what the sensor says! Let's just go in."

It took Tea a moment, then her jaw dropped. Though before she could say anything Grampa and Joey were already running towards the entrance.

"Tea isn't this where we told Yugi to meet up?" a soft voice spoke behind her.

The brunette nodded, "yeah."

The two rapidly followed the others into the aquarium, Solomon grimace as he paid the fee for the four of them.

The figure from before still watched and reported everything to his Master.

' _ **The aquarium… they'll probably be there for a while. Watch them so they don't get away. I'll be right there.**_ ' Marik ordered his puppet, quickly changing direction a driving through the crowd of people.

Joey ran in and once more stopped dead on his tracks.

A giant splash resounded through the whole aquarium. A huge killer whale emerged from the water and a black spikey hair duelist (you can tell because of the Dueldisk that rested on his arm). He laughed, "talk about a big catch!'

Joey's jaw dropped, "It's him, Mako Tsunami!"

The duelist chuckled, turning curiously at hearing his name.

"Hey Joey!"

Joey ran down the step, stopping right in front of the duelist giving him a massive smile.

"It's been a long time, man! How ya doing?"

"Wow, remember Duelist Kingdom?"

"So you're in Battle City too, huh?"

"You bet!"

Tea, Solomon and Ryou walked down and met up with eccentric seaman.

"Mako, I heard you where doing a show here. I did think you were also dueling." Tea greeted.

"Aren't the duels supposed to be in the streets?" Ryou asked.

Mako laughed freely. "Yeah, but I've never been to an aquarium before." He turned around and looked down at the whale. "Boy what a huge fish tank! Just want to pick him out and fry him on the grill."

Tea and Joey sweat dropped.

"F-fish tank?"

"Grill…?"

"An aquarium is a place to see fish, not eat them." Tea explained nicely.

"Huh?! City folks pay money to just se fish?" Mako deadpanned. "Now that's weird." He laughed, "if they come to my sea, I'll show them all the fish they want!"

He stopped and turned to the blonde duelist. "By the way, Joey, what are you doing here? You must love fish more than I thought!"

"I didn't come here to look at fish." He growled, "I came here to duel!"

"With me?!" he asked incredulously pointing at himself.

"Yeah!"

Mako burst into uncontrollable laughter. "You can't compete against my Sea Deck!"

Joey growled once more, hating to be underestimated yet again. "What'd you say, you seafood freak?!"

Mako stopped and in an instance became serious. "I said fine. I accept your challenge Joey!"

He grinned, "that's more like it."

The crowd came into sudden attention.

"Hey isn't this suppose to be the Killer Whale Show? Who are those guys?"

"Must be the opening act!"

"Mommy I have to go pee."

Joey giggled, "it's not bad having an audience. I'll show the public what I can do!"

"Okay Joey," Mako called him into attention. "We each own four puzzle cards. Why don't we bet two? That way the winner will advance all the way to the Championship Tournament?"

"It's a deal, Mako! Let's bet two Rare Cards too!"

"Get Ready!"

"Get Set!"

"Duel!" they both yelled as the giant whale jump into the air.

"Good luck, Joey!" Tea cried out. Solomon and Ryou looking at the pair intently. Whoever wins this duel will go all the way. Now wasn't the time for childish acts, the prize was on the line.

' _If I win this duel, I can fulfill my promise to Yugi and Atem!_ ' Joey thought.

Mako chuckled inwardly, ' _I heard a rumor that you got pretty far in Duelist Kingdom by sheer luck. I'll see how good you really are!_ '

So the duel began with Joey making the first move.

**-o-o-o-**

Outside of the aquarium two men in long trench coats and Ghouls' capes stood guard. A motorcycle made a screeching halt.

"We have been waiting for you, Lord Marik." The Zombie with blonde hair greeted. "The one you seek is inside."

"I know," Marik replied and he looked down at his golden Rod. ' _The Millennium Rod…! Anyone who touches it will become subject to my mind control powers…_ ' he smirked inwardly, ' _Joey… soon you will be mine!_ '

"So you're the one with a Millennium Item," a cold malicious voice asked.

Marik slightly turned around and looked at the newcomer coldly.

"Now be a good boy and give it to me." The spikey white hair teen finished.

"Who are you?" Marik demanded.

Bakura smirked, "I'm the person who's going to kill you if you get in the way of my plan. I won't spare anyone who gets in the way of my plan."

Marik stared at the stranger intently, ' _plan? Who is he?_ ' he asked himself and suddenly noticed the man's pendent. ' _What?! He has a Millennium Item? How much does he know…?_ "

Bakura met his gaze evenly, Marik knows that this isn't someone who he can ignore. ' _Just when I have Joey almost in my clutches… ready to serve as bait to trap Atem. I have to deal with this fool._ '

"You two keep an eye on Joey." Marik ordered the ghouls. "He and I have to talk."

He walked towards the other male, "if this is about the Millennium Items let's talk somewhere private." He said as he passed by him. "I'm sure you understand…."

Bakura stared at the stranger intently, though decided to follow him silently; towards the nearest pier.

"So tell me, what is it you want?" Marik asked immediately once he made sure they are alone.

"Your Millennium Item, of course." Bakura menacingly, "if you give it to me nice and quiet, I'll let you live."

Marik smirked, recognizing the type of man he was dealing with. "So you're collecting them? But why…?"

"Power of course." Bakura answered confidently, "in a hidden temple in Egypt is the Tablet of the Pharaoh's Memories. When the seven Millennium Items are placed in the tablet, the Door of Darkness will open and the one who opened it will gain the Evil Power which was sealed in the void long ago."

' _How does he know about the tablet? It's a secret of the Tomb Keepers._ ' Marik wondered and chuckled. "I see, but I'm afraid it takes more than the Millennium Items to open the Door of Darkness. It seems you don't know the whole truth."

Bakura eyes widened, ' _what?!_ ' he does not like this change. He knows that the Items contain power and together they will be unstoppable, plus the tablet was something he came to know because of one of his tarot readings.

' _The true secret…_ ' Marik reflected. ' _is inscribed in the carving on my back. You could say that I was given life to guard the secret, but it doesn't matter anymore._ '

"Do you know Atem, the owner of the Millennium Puzzle?" he asked the shook man. "You must be planning to get rid of him eventually… right?"

Bakura was silent for a minute, then an insane grin broke across his face. "Maybe…"

"Hmm, so who are you? You seem familiar," the white hair teen remained silent. "You can tell me…"

"Bakura." He stated simply, not giving anything else.

"Listen Bakura, I don't care about the Millennium Items. All I want is Atem's life." He continued matter-of-factly.

Bakura gazed at the other man with kin interest, "really."

"If I can bury him here at Battle City, this Millennium Rod will mean nothing more to me than a hunk of metal." Marik explained, "But I still have use for it… for now." He put the Rod in front of his face. "How about this, if you agree to help me, then after it's over I'll be glad to give you the Rod."

"And if I say no?" Bakura asked.

Marik chuckled, "you won't leave this pier alive." He threatened as though it was nothing but a simple fact.

"Hmph…" Bakura clenched his jaw. ' _Does he really know something about the tablet that I don't…?_ '

"I'll give you five minutes…" Marik finished his proposal. "Yes or no, it's your choice."

Bakura analyzed this new development, ' _do I make him my enemy or not…?_ '

' _No matter how he answers, I can still use him._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have and please comment, or favorite and follow. Till' next time, MusingAIR.
> 
> Oh and if you are curious and prefer to, I have also been updating this story in Fanfiction.net and some other stories their in my account which has the same name.


	18. The Flow of Shadows

"All right," Marik broke the silence. "Five minutes is up. Now you either die or join forces with me. What is your choice?"

' _Marik, eh… this man holds the key to the Door of Darkness._ ' Bakura thought. It was his best option at the moment and he wasn't exactly sure how strong this man could be in manipulating the shadows.

"If you want to hurt Atem," he said making his choice. "The easiest way is to go through his friends, but more specifically his younger brother. I've just been waiting for the right moment myself."

Marik understood what he was saying and looked down at his item. "I know. I already plan to use them. That's why I've got this Millennium Rod."

"Their bond is strong," Bakura said thoughtfully. "They'll know instantly that you're up to no good. But I've got a convenient connection to that group, one that can prove useful."

"Connection, eh? And how will that work?"

Bakura chuckled and pulled out a switch knife. "My answer is this…" he said licking the sharpen blade. He laughed madly and chuck the now bloody instrument into the sea. Marik stood there watching the blood spill from the deep wound on his partner's arm.

"Make this count," he said between laughs. Bakura was now swaying. He had cut an artery and was quickly losing blood. In the next couple of seconds his strength abandoned the teen and he fell. Marik watch all of this impassively.

The game was just getting interesting.

**-o-o-o-**

Yugi shook hands with Leonhart van Schroider, the young and talented German champion.

"Thanks Yugi, that was one hell of a duel." The maroon pre-teen said with a bright smile.

Yugi nodded and smiled at him innocently, "the same Leon… your deck always holds many surprises."

He said and completely meant it. It had been extremely close and all those effects where hard to keep track of at times.

"Good luck in the finals and send my regards to your brother." Leon said politely. His upbringing making an appearance.

"Will do, you have a good day and also Rebecca was asking me about you earlier." He added the last part as an afterthought.

"S-she was; you have any idea where I can find her?" he asked blushing and for the first time that sunny afternoon acting his age. Yugi couldn't help but smile. Leon remind him of how he normally acted when somebody mentioned Tea to him.

"No, but I am sure she is around. I can't imagine that she'll leave before the tournament's over." Yugi reassured the younger teen.

Leon nodded and with a last wave, ran off. Yugi grinned and shook his head, maybe now Rebecca might leave him alone. Leon is a nice kid and much closer to her age, plus they are both prodigies. He turned and started to walk towards the aquarium, everybody should be there or if not in the immediate area.

He sighed, the bigger issue was that he hadn't heard from his older brother for hours. He had no idea what has been going on with him and Mana; all that he could guess was that they were still in the tournament. If one of them had already lost they would have seriously celebrated.

Nonetheless, he was soon going to find out and most importantly he was going to see his friends.

**-o-o-o-**

Panther Warrior kills the almighty Fisherman; Mako's most treasure card disintegrates as does Mako's will to fight.

He growled, "you did it. You beat me…!" he states as his life points go down to zero.

The crowd goes wild, everybody screaming and cheering. The duel had been better then they all had anticipated.

"Yes, Joey won!" Tea, Solomon and Ryou cry out.

"Now he can advance to the finals," Solomon exclaimed.

Tea calmed down, when she really looked at his face. "Hm, wait a second, what's wrong? He won, but he doesn't look happy at all."

Joey stepped forward, "Mako… what did you do?"

Mako looked up and quickly recomposed himself. "Good job, Joey! Guess you're not so bad after all."

"Hold on, if you had a card that could bring back the dead, why didn't you bring back Fortress Whale? If you did, you wouldn't have lost!" Joey demanded.

"It doesn't matter now," Mako replied trying to brush his questions off.

"It does too matter!" the blonde stubbornly countered.

"All that matters is that you won." Mako answered, "you got my life points to zero, isn't that enough for you?"

"Don't you talk to me like that! I'm a duelist! If you threw the game, I want a rematch!" he yelled.

Mako flinched, he really didn't want to answer the idiot and his self righteous talk wasn't really helping. He didn't have to answer him.

Ryou ran forward and stood next to Joey. "relax Joey… it may have nothing to do with you."

Joey grounded his teeth, waiting for his opponent to answer his questions.

Mako clenched his jaw, "Joey I just didn't want to prolong the match. You already beat the Soul of my deck. There wasn't a point to continue, I just couldn't leave this card in the graveyard… even if it meant I lost."

Joey eyes soften and Mako stared up at the sky, remembering his father and how the card represents him. No matter what happens he will believe that he is out there and alive.

He chuckled, "pretty silly, huh? And I call myself a duelist. I mean, what does it matter as long as you win?"

"That's not true, Mako. We duelist fight for something we believe in. Each one of us has something special." Joey said.

"In Battle City, the rule is for the loser to give the winner their most important card. This card's not that rare… it only has four stars, but to me it's the most important card I've got and that means… I want you to have it, Joey." Mako stated.

Joey's eyes widened and looked at the card in amazement.

"I can't accept that! It means too much to you."

"No, I realized something while we were fighting." Mako continued, "my dad was lost at sea, but if he were here he'd tell me 'Mako, a card's just a card. You're relying too much on that card that looks like me. What you should really believe is in your own heart'."

"Mako," Joey murmured.

"Even without this card," he exclaimed. "My dad will always fight by my side."

"Alright man," Joey said finally giving in and accepting the offer with a giant smile. "You convinced me. I'll take it."

"Yeah," he yelled. "I'll win next time you got that!"

They grasp hands and shook on it.

"You can try!" Joey teased, "but I'll be stronger too."

"He was good," Solomon concluded.

Ryou smiled as he stood between the duelists. It was official now, Mana and Joey were going to the finals… all that was left was to hear about Atem and meet up with Yugi. He grimaced inwardly avoiding all thoughts about his brother. He wasn't sure what his twin was doing, but it can't be good.

The Rare Hunters around the aquarium stared at the scene with emotionless eyes.

' _ **Lord Marik, Joey's duel is over. Shall we capture him now, as planned? We await your orders.**_ '

Marik smirked, ' _ **No… don't touch him. There's been a change in plans, we have an ally.**_ '

He looked down at the body that was now slumped across his bike. He had placed a piece of cloth around the wound, in order to prevent his precious motorcycle from getting ruin. Grabbing Bakura's white main forcefully he pulled the man's head up.

"Time to wake up."

Bakura slowly pried his eyes opened and glared at the Egyptian. "They're about to leave the aquarium and look who is about to join their little gang." His eyes focused on another white hair teen, though his eyes so much innocent it was nearly nauseating. "Interesting… are you two related?"

Not waiting for an answer, Marik prepared for his part.

Joey, Tea, Solomon and Bakura walked out of the aquarium all with high spirits.

"You rule Joey!" Tea exclaimed.

"Good job, my lad. You're really getting quite a rep!" Solomon added.

"You bet!" Joey declared, bouncing from one foot to the other.

Ryou smiled, "I hope you make it far, Joey."

Joey gave him an evil eye, though it only lasted for a second. "Though for Joey Wheeler, duelist, the real battle has just begun."

"Hey, you've got six puzzle cards…" Tea spoke in sudden realization, "doesn't this mean you can find the location of the finals?"

Joey giggle like a small child. "I sure can! Once I put all six cards together, it'll activate a holographic beam pointing to the finals. Atem should already be there."

"Hey guys!" a short tri-colored spikey hair duelist ran up to the group.

They recognized him instantly, "Yugi!" they all screamed and met with their friend half way.

"It's good to see you." He greeted, "How have your duels been going, Joey?"

If possible Joey's grin widened even further. "Awesome Yug, I've got all six cards. I'm qualified for the finals!" he yelled the last part clapping his hands eagerly.

"Congrats Joey," Yugi said smiling.

"And you, Yugi?" Ryou asked wanting to find out if they were already finished.

Yugi nodded vigorously, "yep… all six, I've just finished a duel against Leon." His smiled faded by an inch, "however I haven't heard anything from my brother and I'm actually starting to get worry."

Joey chuckled and padded his friend on the back, "don't worry Yug… I am sure that those two are waiting for us at the locations of the finals by now."

Yugi nodded and did the only thing he could and hope, soon they would find them.

Out of nowhere, Tea screamed.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Joey asked turning around and following her line of sight.

"Bakura!" he exclaimed.

"Brother!" Ryou cried and ran towards the pair. The rest of the group close on his heels.

The blonde, tanned teen gingerly holding him up. "Hang in there. Are you okay…?"

"Bakura! What's going on?" Joey yelled.

"Brother, Bakura, Bakura, Yami! Please, speak to me. What happened?" Ryou asked frantically.

"You can do it, come on." The stranger said in a small voice trying to encourage his charge to wake up.

"Gh…" he barely spoke. His eyes glazed over in clear pain.

"Are you his friends?" the stranger asked hopefully, "I found him lying in the street."

"What happened to him?" Tea demanded suspiciously. "He's been cut!"

"Who was it?! Who did this to him?!" Joey ordered, his eyes promising revenge. Yugi placed a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"I treated him the best I could," the stranger explained, "but he needs to go to a hospital."

"Brother," Ryou pleaded, noticing his Dueldisk. He couldn't help but wonder how his brother had done in the tournament.

"Who did this to you?" Joey asked in a forceful voice.

Bakura's glazed gaze tried frivolously to focus on the person in front of him. "W-Wheeler…?" he turned his head and noticed his younger sibling. "Ry-Ryou, I don't know… I don't remember when I woke up…."

"I'll call an ambulance," the stranger informed the rest of the group.

Tea obviously didn't trust the guy and quickly dismissed him. "Thank you… we'll take care of him now."

"Brother, can you stand up?" Ryou asked worried, not taking his hands of him.

"Yeah…" Bakura somehow managed to ground out.

"That's him! That's the guy who stole my deck!" a male voice screamed.

Ryou flickered his eyes to his brother, the accusation not really surprising him. His brother is known in their group as a master thief… he can just about get his hand on anything no matter the security.

"Hey punk!" the buzz cut yelled.

"He didn't steal anything!" Ryou automatically defended his older sibling. He wasn't in any shape to hold these goons off.

The two guys walked forward rapidly and with purpose. Marik saw all of this happen and idly wonder what he should do, yet when the goons were a few inches from Ryou; who was standing protectively in front of Bakura, the Egyptian made up his mind. His new ally wouldn't be please if he just stood by and let these guys wail on his brother.

At the last second, the stranger jumped in between Ryou and the goons. They grabbed his hoody, while the other prepared to throw the first punch.

"Stop! He's hurt and I'm sure they don't know what you are taking about!" Marik yelled.

The blonde punch the stranger firmly on the jaw, making him stumble a few feet back and for a second loss his balance.

"Hey! Guy whose name I don't know!" Joey cried out worriedly. Tea quickly ran to his side and checked to make sure he was alright.

Joey heard the platinum blonde mumble a quiet reassurance, however he was still angry and cracked his knuckled menacingly. "Why you bastards, I'll deal with you guys…." With a few fast jabs and dodges, the guys ended up piled up and unconscious. Joey ran back to his friends and simply apologized for talking so long.

Solomon was now holding up Bakura, "I'll get a cab and take him to the hospital."

Ryou turned to the stranger and gave a small bow, "thanks for helping my brother and protecting me from those guys." He turned to his friends, "I'm going to go with Mr. Mutou."

Joey nodded in understanding, "Alright Ryou, keep us inform." He said and turned to the stranger once the Bakura and Solomon were safely in the cab. "Thanks man, sorry you had to got through all this."

"Yeah, Bakura is Ryou's older brother and is always getting into trouble, though he doesn't deserve to get beaten up." Yugi added.

"No… it's okay…." The stranger replied nervously.

Joey for once noticed the strangers Dueldisk, "oh, you're a duelist too?"

"Yea," the stranger answered hesitantly and with a shy smile, "but I'm not very good. Please don't say you want to duel me!"

Joey burst out into care free laughter, "sorry, but I already qualified for the finals."

"So have I," Yugi said when the stranger turned to look at him.

"What?! Wow you both must be strong!" the stranger exclaimed in disbelief.

Tea pushed roughly pass Joey and Yugi, "by the way, we haven't heard your name yet."

"I'm Namu," the stranger answered pleasantly. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Joey!"

"Yugi."

"Tea," she added "seriously thank you."

Namu rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "No way, I just did what anyone would do."

"Oh, well we're going Namu," Joey said finishing the conversation and turning to leave. Tea and Yugi going with him.

Namu nodded and watched them walk off.

' _ **Lord Marik…!**_ ' a voice called from within his head. ' _ **It's an emergency, sir, Atem and Kaiba have teamed up and they both have God cards. We… can no longer stop them!**_ '

Marik narrowed his eyes, ' _ **Don't worry, I've arranged for assassins with decks to defeat God.**_ '

***Battle City** *****

**2:40 PM**

' _ **Anti-God attack force,**_ ' Marik focused his thoughts and directed them to individual puppets. ' _ **Now is the time to fight. In the meantime, I'll make Atem's friends and brother into my pawns.**_ '

Marik ran forward and called out, "Excuse me, Joey, Yugi… Tea, what's wrong? You've been so quiet."

"Namu right?" Joey replied with uncertainty. "We're worried about our friend's brother."

Namu smiled reassuringly, "don't worry. He'll be fine. Mr. Mutou took him to the hospital."

Yugi nodded and gave his friends a reassuring smile.

"I guess so," he mumbled.

Namu eyes brightened as though an idea just hit him. "Hey, I know this is a bit sudden, but I was wondering if you could give me some Dueling advice."

Joey grinned, while Yugi looked at Namu uncertain.

"Sure thing," Joey agreed.

"I'd like to win at least once in Battle City," Namu further explained.

Yugi sighed and nodded, he couldn't see the harm of helping the guy out. "You still have a chance. The tournament is far from over."

"If you take my advice, you might even make it to the finals." Joey bragged as Yugi sweat dropped.

Tea stared at her blonde friend with weariness. "You asked for it," she laughed nervously, "uh-oh… go easy on him."

Marik chuckled and listened to the group of friends' bicker.

**-o-o-o-**

Atem, Kaiba and Mana walked through the streets of Domino. They had both eliminated one duelist after another. It was obvious to the trio that they were only trying to buy their master time.

' _Curses, where are you Yugi… Joey?_ ' Atem thought as he looked around the city. ' _Every second we waste; the Ghouls are getting closer to him._ '

Kaiba chuckled as he witnessed his rivals frantic search. "Don't worry so much Atem. We'll know where to go soon enough."

Mana gazed up the CEO in disbelief. Atem also turned and gazed at Kaiba with slight suspicion.

Kaiba chuckled and continued without giving them a second thought. "Aren't we an odd pair." Mana glared at him at his obvious dismissing of her. It actually made being qualified for the finals worth the look on his face… once he finds out. "Here I am, walking shoulder to shoulder with the man I swore would be my lifelong rival, and all the time I want nothing more than to beat you right here and now."

Atem stared steadily at him and ignored Mana satisfied smirk. "Kaiba, right now, I just want to make sure that everybody is safe."

"I don't care at all about your friends, but we both share one purpose. The Ghouls, rare card hunters who step on the hearts of those who love collectible card games. I'm going to smash their operation and then I'm going to smash every single one of them individually. Atem, I joined forces with you because together we are an irresistible prize. We'll attract the god-hunting ghouls and kill them."

"Kaiba, how did you get a God card?" Atem asked. It had been bugging him for some time now.

Mana stopped her musing and tuned in… she could admit that she is curious.

"The God card chose me, that's all and not just one card… all three of them." He exclaimed, "they will choose me, out of every person in the world."

Mana choked and couldn't believe the man's ego. Seriously Atem wasn't even half as bad as him.

A beeping distracted Kaiba from his tirade.

"Hey Kaiba!" a voice greeted.

"Oh, it's you Mokuba."

"We found Joey's location on the satellite. He's in 'F' block area 403, around Domino Aquarium. Yugi is also with him."

"So he hasn't moved?" he said to himself, "good." ' _An aquarium, eh…? Talk about a small fish in a big pond._ ' "Well, Atem… we've located your friend and Yugi. I'll expect some thanks."

Atem sighed in relief. Yet the emotion he felt was small, he has to wonder at time if Mana's reference to him being heartless carried a grain of truth. For some reason if it ever came to anybody else that wasn't Yugi or a certain other being, his emotions were rather dormant. He knew that Tristan, Tea, Joey and Ryou where his friends, but mostly by association. Kaiba and perhaps the Thief actually accepted Atem for who he is and never tried to change him. He wouldn't call them his friends, but at least they never judge him.

Misunderstanding Atem's expression Kaiba continued, "don't get the wrong idea… I know that ghouls gather where they can find easy prey. That's the only reason I tracked him down."

Atem stopped and Mana winced, it wasn't commune when Atem actually managed to really get angry. "Kaiba, I do thank you for finding them, but don't insult my brother or me. Joey himself has become a great duelist."

He defended but the last part was almost an afterthought, knowing that it was mostly expected from him. Kaiba burst into a fit of laughter.

"Him a duelist?! That brick head who cried when I beat him?!"

Atem sighed, defending his brother's best friend was difficult at times. Luckily Mana at last decided to speak up.

"You didn't believe I could be a tournament duelist… and now I have qualified for the finals. Before even Atem or you!"

Kaiba glared at the girl and for a moment surprise actually flickered in them. He really hadn't been expecting that. Atem looked at the girl and if Kaiba ever dared call him out for it, there was a sort of fondness in his gaze. He snorted at his line of thought, he had witnessed his share of arguments between the pair and they never held anything back. He could barely even think of them as friends.

Kaiba started walking again. "Well? What's the holdup, Atem? Let's go help your little brother." He called back.

Up on the roofs, watching over the three duelist, two Rare-Hunters got ready to make their move.

"There they are…."

"All right… lead them to the arena."

"Leave it to me."

One of the men jumped swiftly from their perch and with a few twists and turns, jumped over the tallest duelist. Kaiba saw him at the last minute and on pure instinct defended his head with his Dueldisk. In a split of a second the ghoul placed a metal plate over the CEO's Dueldisk.

The ghoul laughed, "I gotcha… I gotcha!"

Kaiba stared down at his Dueldisk and his eyes widened. ' _What in the world..?!_ '

Atem saw the contraption, ' _Some kind of steel shackles around Kaiba's Dueldisk!_ '

"Now that the Duelist's Chastity Belt is on, your god cards are locked in place," the ghoul informed them. Mana kept her eyes completely focus on the unknown man. "You look so sad Kaiba."

Kaiba glared death at the ghoul. "You scum, you'd better laugh while you can. No one touches my Dueldisk and lives."

The man slowly stood up, "don't you get your panties in a bunch, Kaiba. There's a key that'll unlock it." He pointed up vaguely, "up… there."

The three turned and gazed up to the tallest building around them. At the top the could barely make out a man with a golden key dangling on a small chain.

' _Another masked man…_ ' Atem thought.

"You see? We'll be on the roof of the building, got it?" the one on the ground continued. "You'll come too, Atem… Mana. If you don't Yugi will be eliminated, got it?"

Atem growled, no one threatens Yugi's life. He was the only positive thing he had going on his life. He reminded Atem that the world wasn't completely covered in Darkness.

"So come on up." The ghoul said as he jumped on a banister. "To the arena of death."

Kaiba growled, though his eyes flickered towards Atem. He could feel the other man's anger coming off of him in waves and in a deep corner of his mind he acknowledged that if anybody ever threatens Mokuba there will be blood spilled.

"Atem, we have no choice!"

"Yes!" he grounded out. Mana silently following the two. She didn't want to be the reason that Yugi was hurt. She would never forgive herself. The kid was too innocent, too trusting and that has to be protected.

Once they arrived on the roof, the two ghouls stood on top of the glass sky-light. The three of them stood a distance from the glass and the danger that it represented.

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet, have we?" the shorter one asked rhetorically. "We are the assassins of the ghouls. I am Mask of Light."

"I am Mask of Darkness," the taller one added.

"We're a tag team formed to hunt down the God cards." They finished in unison.

Atem and Kaiba stared at the duo, waiting for things to get moving.

"Alright, here's the key," Darkness said and threw the key onto one of the glass panels. "Come and get it."

Kaiba without a moment of hesitation stepped onto the glass and picked up the key.


	19. Light and Darkness

“Good, good,” Light said, Atem followed Kaiba and stood on his own panel. Mana wasn’t sure what to do but stayed on Atem’s side, though consciously staying off the glass. “Now let me explain the rules, got it? This is a two-on-two duel, got it? Duelists who lose their life points will be removed from the game. The team who defeats both opposing players, wins, but be careful when I say removed from the game… I mean killed. We are standing on the 13th floor on the roof of this building. The glass under our feet is a skylight which leads all the way down to the ground floor. In other words, this pane of glass is the only thing supporting our lives. Each one of the four sections has it own explosive device attached to it. An explosive device that will destroy the glass the moment the life counter hits zero. We call it the ‘Explosive Tag Team Match of Death’, sounds fun huh?”

The glares of both Kaiba and Atem darken by every word the man uttered. Mana could only stare at the glass in horror. She wasn’t prepared to witness another fatal duel and watch Atem stake his life.

Light chuckled, “too scared to speak?”

“Is that all you have to say?” Kaiba asked calmly as he unlocked the Duelist Chastity Belt and through the metal metal away. “In that case, I’ll answer with my deck and it’s furious.”

“All right, let’s duel!” Atem declared, not in the mood for foolishness or banter. Though for a second his eyes turned to Mana, he still wasn’t sure why they wanted her here.

The duel began and Mana watched it with intensity. This wasn’t like any other duel… the stakes were much higher this time.

“I go first,” Light stated, “got it?”

“I’ll play two cards face-down and that’s the end. Atem you’re next.”

Atem stared at the two cards with suspicion. “Draw, my card is Beta the Magnet Warrior, in defense mode. My turn is over.”

“My turn,” Darkness said, “Shining Abyss in defense mode.”

Light laughed, “the moment Darkness summoned his monster, I activate this face-down card, got it?”

Atem looked at the card with curiosity, “a spell card!”

“The spell card Mask of Brutality.”

“This’ll give my monster a power-up,” Darkness finished. A mask that had claw for eyes appeared and transferred onto his monster. “Put on the mask.”

Kaiba clenched his teeth, ‘ _a monster with over 2000 attack points, and it’s just the first turn._ ’

Atem studied the two masked duelist, ‘ _so this is the power of Light and Darkness… it appears that their strategy is based on teamwork. How appropriate for a tag-team duel._ ’

Mana sighed coming to the same conclusion and faced-palmed, ‘ _I really don’t think Atem and Kaiba can pull a tag-team duel out of thin air. Their egos are to big for them to ask for help from the other._ ’

‘ _Teamwork will only hold me back in this battle. I’ll use Atem for my own victory right now,_ ’ Kaiba smiled viciously. ‘ _I’ll crush these ghouls by myself!_ ’

“My turn,” he declared. “I play one card face-down and then I summon the Beast of the Battlefield, Vorse Raider. He goes in attack mode. My turn is over.”

Atem glanced at Kaiba critically, ‘ _attack mode… is he trying to lure his opponent into attacking? Is this the setup for a trap?_ ’

Kaiba smirked, ‘ _I have a powerful six-star monster in my hand. On my next turn, I’ll sacrifice Vorse Raider and summon it._ ’

Across the skylight, Light chuckled. ‘ _That Vorse Raider smells like a sacrifice in the making, but it wont be that easy… got it?_ ’

And new round began and Light drew, “my card is… Mask of Accursed.”

Mana stared at the card, not recognizing it. Though it didn’t take long for her to find out its effect. The Light mask summoned it and placed it on Beta Magnet Warrior.

Atem clenched his teeth. He has heard of this card and it’s annoying effects. ‘ _That cursed mask will paralyze my monster and I’ll take 500 LP of damage every turn._ ’

Light giggled, “and for my last action, I’ll play one more card face-down.”

‘ _Another trap card…? Mask of Light hasn’t played a single monster so far. Is his plan to do nothing, but use spell cards to weaken us._ ’

“C’mon Atem, back to you!” Light yelled. “And of course you lose 500 points, got it?”

-K: 4000-

-A: 3500-

-D: 4000-

-L: 4000-

Atem grunted, “draw.” ‘ _Archfiend of Gilfer, a six-star monster with a special ability._ ’

Kaiba looked down at his partner, ‘ _Even Magnet Warrior can’t fight because of that mask, it’s still good for one thing… a sacrifice. If I were Atem, I’d sacrifice it to summon a high-level monster._ ’

Atem thinking in the same line, hesitated, it was only a feeling but something wasn’t right. It was just to easy. Either way, he has to chance, “alright… I sacrifice Magnet Warrior-”

Light chuckled, “behold my trap, permanent trap! Mask of Restrict!”

A giant mask with sharp teeth and a bone necklace appeared. Mana took an unconscious step back.

“What the hell is that supposed to do?!” she exclaimed.

Light continued with his laughter, “I’m glad you ask. How do you like them apples? As long as the permanent trap remains, you can’t sacrifice any monsters! Got it?”

For the first time in the duel Kaiba actually felt worry, both of them horror clearly in their face.

“Exactly, even if you have God cards, you can’t summon them without sacrifices,” Darkness explained. “Your Gods are useless now.”

Mana sweat-dropped, she couldn’t help but the see the irony in this situation. They had use Kaiba’s very own rules against him and made sure that he can’t summon his trump card. She hated to even think it, but it would seem that they were going to have to work together. She scoffed, ‘ _yeah and Bakura’s actually a decent person._ ’

Atem looked down at his cards carefully, ‘ _we can’t play anything higher than four-star monster….’_

“Play Kuriboh in defense mode,” a cut puff ball appeared, “and one face-down card.”

“Now, it’s my turn.” Darkness said, ‘ ** _I’ll be a fool to attack Atem’s Magnet Warrior. It’ll drain his life without us doing anything. What bothers me is Kaiba’s face-down card._** ’

Light glanced at his partner, ‘ ** _don’t worry partner… I’ll take care of it._** ’

‘ ** _Alright then…_** ’ “Shinning Abyss attack Vorse Raider!”

Kaiba smirked, ‘ _Just try it!_ ’ “Trap card activate! Ring of Destruction!” Mana jumped in happiness and relief. They were safe. “So much for your monster, enjoy your 2300 LP of damage.”

“Not so fast, got it?” Light interrupted. “Counter-trap card activates, Curse Transfer

Kaiba eyes widened and the ring appeared around his Vorse Raider. In a second, Kaiba’s monster blew up and took a hefty amount of his life points with it.

-K: 2100-

-A: 3500-

-D: 4000-

-L: 4000-

Light laughed, “that’s the strength of Light and Darkness.”

“Our teamwork is unbeatable in a two-on-two battle, and now it’s going to be two-on one.” Darkness finished.

Mana clenched her hands into fists, she could take this any longer. “Damn it! Atem! Kaiba! You’ve got to work together!”

Atem’s eyes flickered towards Mana, he had forgotten that she was here. He turned back to the duel and saw Shinning Abyss prepare and his attack. It was aimed at the unprotected Kaiba and if it hit… he would loss. Atem grinded his teeth, he couldn’t think of another way and he knows that alone he doesn’t stand a chance. The only comfort he could think of was that Kaiba was sure going to hate the move.

“Die, Kaiba!!!” Darkness screamed as his monster fired its blast.

Kaiba eyes widened and prepared for the worst, however at the last possible second… a wall of Kuribohs appeared between him and the blast. The CEO’s eyes widened in obvious shock and slight disgust.

“Atem…?”

“Now there’s enough Kuribohs to protect both of us… and Kaiba won’t lose any LP.” Atem stated in a chiding manner.

Mana slumped in relief and laughed to herself. This duel was turning into one set of irony after another. The very combo that Atem used in Duelist Kingdom to drive Kaiba into desperation, was now the only thing keeping away from Death’s grip.

Atem smirked and gave his partner a pointed look, he was sure that the elder got his point. Atem had just safe his life… Kaiba now owed him.

Kaiba growled, “Atem! I do not net your help!”

Atem snorted, “all evidence states the contrary Kaiba. Do not worry, I will never mention this to anybody. However, I owe it to your brother to make sure you stay alive.”

Mana sighed inwardly and shook her head, those two are impossible, though she really didn’t care for their motives as long as they both make it out alive. Kaiba turned to Atem and couldn’t fault his argument, though that didn’t mean he like it. Taking a risk, she yelled at the two world champions.

“Atem! Kaiba! Those two snarling dogs have something you both severely lack: Teamwork! I realize that neither of you want to hear these, but you have to work together; there’s no other way to beat them!”

Darkness turned to the girl, her words may mean nothing to Kaiba, but he can tell that Atem listens to her. She was the reason why he decided to protect his partner.

“Stop interfering girl! Or you will be the cause of their deaths.”

Mana stepped back, yet said nothing more. She wasn’t willing to risk Atem’s life.

“It’s my turn!” Kaiba said trying to ignore what just happened and the floating Kuribohs around him. “Draw.” He grinded his jaw, ‘ _Blue-Eyes! According to the new rules, an eight-star monster like my dragon requires two sacrifices to bring out, but they have that cursed mask. I can’t summon Blue-Eyes or even my God card._ ’

Atem looked at Kaiba with anticipation, waiting for his partner’s next move… to see what he should next.

“I’ll play a face-down card and play Gadget Soldier in defense mode. Turn over.”

“Well, Kaiba, looks like you have your hands full just protecting yourself.” Darkness mocked.

“It’s my turn!” Light happily declared, “got it? Does Atem want to come out and play. We can’t do anything if you guys are hidden behind these scrub monsters, but this card will clean them up.”

Atem’s eyes widened, ‘ _What?!_ ’

“Mask card! Mask of Dispel! It attaches itself to your card Multiply.” With that the hundred of Kuribohs disappeared into the wind and only one remained, yet Light kept on talking. “Plus, you’ll lose life every turn from the Curse of the Mask. Got it?”

Atem cursed, ‘ _there goes my defense! It’s only a matter of time before they attack directly. What do I do…?_ ’

“It’s not over yet,” Light said breaking him from his thoughts. “Grand Tiki Elder, attack Kuriboh, Death Curse!” Kuriboh bounced back with Xs for eyes and left the battlefield. “Darn it! That’s all I can do for now! It’s your turn, but don’t forget, on your turn you lose 800 LP.”

Atem glared at the Mask of Light, “Thanks for reminding me.”

-K: 2100-

-A: 2700-

-D: 4000-

-L: 4000-

He wanted nothing more then to beat the man, near to death, to finish with all of this. Though he knows it better if he doesn’t think like that. He has to focus on the here and now. ‘ _I don’t have any monsters in my hand with less than five-stars,_ ’ he drew, ‘ _a trap card…! I could use Card Destruction, then we’d all have to discard our hands and draw new ones. Yet I don’t know what kind of cards Kaiba has and if I make him lose something important… I’ll never hear the end of it. Though that wouldn’t be so bad in a normal situation, I need Kaiba to cooperate._ ’

Kaiba chuckled, “What’s wrong, Atem? Don’t tell me you don’t have any monster cards with less than five-stars…? I’m sure you know you’re defenseless if you don’t play a monster this turn. Well, I guess it can’t be helped if you only have high-level monsters. A card that requires a sacrifice is worse than useless right now. Maybe it should just be in the Graveyard.”

Mana blinked, not actually believing that it was Kaiba who took the first step in perhaps winning this duel. Atem shook his head, he understood the CEO message and if nothing else he won’t be blamed for his move.

“I’ll play one card face-down and end my turn.”

“Well Atem,” Darkness said. “No monster? You know what that means…. It’s my turn! I’ll use this spell card, Ritual card, Curse of the Masked Beast!”

“Curse of the what?!” Mana asked no one in particular.

“One monster from light, one monster from darkness… behold the Masked Beast of Hell.” He laughed, “Atem has no defense, Masked Beast destroy him!”

To everybody’s shock, Kaiba’s monster stepped in front of the attack and acted as a shield.

“No we are even.” He simply stated.

“But now Kaiba’s monster is gone too…” Light pointed out.

“On the next turn the Masked Beast can annihilate either one of you.” Darkness conclude.

‘ _Let’s get this over with,_ ’ Atem thought and activated his face-down card. “Card Destruction!”

“Very well!” Kaiba responded to the move with indifference. “I’ll put my entire hand in the Graveyard. Normally, to summon a high-level monster, you need a sacrifice, but for an advance player there are other ways to bring them onto the field. Let me show you one, face-down card revealed… Monster Reborn!”

Mana sighed inwardly, ‘ _of course he had to stroke his ego too. Kaiba, you’re predictable!_ ’

“Blue-Eyes come to life!” he called forth. The masked ghouls’ jaws dropped. Their apparent teamwork stunning them.

‘ ** _Shit! They played us for fools. I never thought that they’d use a reverse-combo of Card Destruction and Monster Reborn!_** ’

‘ ** _Atem and Kaiba… how could such rivals work together?!_** ’

Kaiba chuckled, “Now I understand, Atem….”

The younger duelist glanced at him and nodded in confirmation. They weren’t going to work together, but use each other. In no way did any of this make them friends.

“Now I owe you nothing! Atem the next time you attack, don’t expect my Blue-Eyes to help you.”

Atem chuckled, “now why would I ever expect such a thing, Kaiba?”

‘ ** _Phew, they’re at each other throats again!_** ’

Light pointed at the CEO, “Kaiba, it’s your battle phase, got it? I know you’re proud of your big bad dragon, but don’t forget that our Masked Beast has 3200 attack points… Blue-Eyes only has 3000, you can’t win… got it?”

Atem laughed darkly, “well, Kaiba? What are you waiting for? Attack!”

Kaiba eyes widened and stared at Atem with disbelief. Was the spikey hair duelist finally losing it! “What?!”

“If you attack now, Blue-Eyes can beat the Masked Beast. You can either listen me… for once… or let your dragon go right back to the Graveyard.” Atem slight taunted the CEO playing against the man’s pride. “Show your courage, Kaiba.”

Kaiba clenched his jaw, ‘ _fin watch me! I don’t care if it’s a taunt… I won’t back down from you!_ ’ “Blue-Eyes strike them!”

“What that idiot!” Light exclaimed.

“Burst Stream of Destruction!” the great dragon fired and the Masked Beast evaporated from the battlefield.

“The Masked Beast died!” Darkness cried out, “what?! That can’t be!!!”

-K: 2100-

-A: 2700-

-D: 3700-

-L: 4000-

‘ _I did it…._ ’ The thought bounced around Kaiba’s head, not really believing it. Next to him, Atem was laughing darkly at everybody’s apparent shock.  He wasn’t even sure if e wanted to explain, though it would be worth in telling Kaiba… that he once again owes him.

“I used Card Destruction to discard my entire hand. Among my hand was a monster card whose power is activated when it goes to the Graveyard; Archfiend of Gilfer.”

Kaiba gazed at Atem nervously and slightly impressed, ‘ _So… Atem had a plan to defeat their monster and resurrect my Blue-Eyes at the same time… was he thinking that far ahead when he played Card Destruction?_ ’

“Kaiba!” Atem said now calmly, “you should listen more often.”

Seto took a step back and crossed his arms defensively. “My turns over!”

“Now it’s my turn!” Light yelled not so happily now. “I play one monster in defense mode. Plus, one face-down card and end my turn.”

Mana had given up and decided to sit on the concrete floor. She was tired of standing and seeing Atem play around with Kaiba’s psych, while amusing, it can become slightly boring and their duels always take too much time.

“C’mon Atem, it’s your turn and don’t forget, you lose another 800 LP! Got it?” Light mocked.

-K: 2100-

-A: 1900-

-D: 3700-

-L: 4000-

 ‘ _My new hand has some decent cards I can use, including a four-star monster…_ ’ he looked and drew. “On my turn I play one face-down card and then summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior; Alpha attack!”

Light growled, ‘ _I can’t waste my face-down card on this puny monster. I have to save it for Blue-Eyes!_ ’

“Magnet Sword Spark!” Atem stated, “Melchid goes down! Turn over!”

‘ ** _Listen partner, if we don’t beat that dragon, the fuse by our feet will get closer and closer._** ’ Darkness warned.

‘ ** _Don’t worry partner. I’ve got it all under control. Use of you monster cards and attack him. I’ll take care of the rest._** ’ Light replied.

Darkness looked down at his partner with some reservations, though nodded in agreement.

“My turn! I summon the Evil Goddess Nuvia!”

Kaiba smirked, “pathetic. I didn’t think anyone older than four, put that card in their deck. It’s no match against my Blue-Eyes!”

“Go, Nuvia! Attack the dragon!” Darkness ordered.

Mana straightened up, Darkness can’t be serious, the attack wasn’t worth it.

Light grinned, “time for me to play my face-down card, got it? Mask of Weakness!”

Kaiba’s eyes widened in worry and horror as the mask attached itself to the blue dragon.

“Now your dragon loses half it attack points, got it? Bye-bye Blue-Eyes!”

Atem thinking that Kaiba’s suffered enough interrupted the Mask of Light. “That’s not going to happen! I’ve got a face-down card too. Mystical Rift Panel!”

Light yelled in horror and Kaiba stared, stunned, Atem was once again protecting him, protecting his dragon.

“Let’s see how you like wearing your own mask!” the mask changed monster and its effect was now affecting Nuvia.

“Burst Stream!” Kaiba countered, hiding his emotions behind a mask of indifference.

Darkness groaned, “M-my life…. “

K: 2100-

-A: 1900-

-D: 1700-

-L: 4000-

“Partner!!” Light asked, “are you okay?”

darkness turned on his partner, anger clearly on his face. “I attacked because you told me to, and now look at me you little shit!”

Light growled, “Shit? What did you call me, you big moron?!”

Atem laughed and stared at the duo smugly, “hey, hey, be nice! You can’t beat us with that kind of teamwork!” he chided, trying his best to hide his amusement.

Kaiba stared at the scene speechless, he finally understood what Atem was doing. He wasn’t just playing on the battlefield, though also on a psychological level. Atem is a scary opponent to face, there was just something about him that demanded respect and on more then one occasion he has earned Kaiba’s.

Mana giggled, ah psychological warfare, it’s always so much fun to watch… and Atem is a master at it. Her mind went to the flaming duel between him and the duelist-killer, Panick, during Duelist Kingdom that had sure been something else. It reminded Mana of Atem’s quick deadly mind, it should more then anything why he deserves his title of King of Games.

Darkness and Light kept on arguing.

“You stupid shrimp, I was counting on you to support me!”

“Listen, don’t you ever call me a shrimp again, got it?!”

Atem stared at his handy work, ‘ _Cracks are appearing in their teamwork, now to widen those cracks into rips. I’ll have to keep using Kaiba in order to exploit their weakness._ ’ He sighed and rolled his shoulders, glad that his brother wasn’t here to see him duel. Yugi wouldn’t have approved of his tactics.

“My turn is not over yet!” Darkness grounded out. ‘ _We don’t have any defense monsters on the field. If the Blue-Eyes hits me again, I’ll lose the game and the bomb will go off. I can’t rely on my partner anymore. I’ve got to look out for myself._ ’ “I play one face-down card, and end my turn.”

“Now it’s my turn!” Kaiba said ignoring his partner infuriating smirk. “Blue-Eyes blast them to pieces.”

Atem watched with silent interest, though wondered what Kaiba could be thinking. He was sure that it wasn’t going to be so easy.

Darkness chuckled, “face-down card, reveal, Mask of Impregnability. This giant iron mask will be my shield. Even your dragon can’t break through it! To bad Kaiba, I knew you’d try something like that.”

Kaiba stayed impassive throughout the whole ordeal. Yet surprising Mana, laughed and took a page out of Atem’s book. “You got away with your life, shrimp. You were lucky this time. My Blue-Eyes could’ve attacked either of you. You’re a smaller target, but it doesn’t matter. If I had aimed at you, would that big moron, your partner, have used his spell card to protect you? No… I doubt he would have.”

Mana shook her head, Kaiba seriously knew how to get on people’s nerves.

“What?! Are… are you nuts?!” Darkness asked defensively and turned to his partner. “Listen shri- I mean- listen partner! Of course I would’ve used my spell card to protect you. I swear! Trust me!”

Light grinded his teeth, “don’t ever call me shrimp.”

Atem grinned, at last it would seem that Kaiba understood what he was doing. That attack had been brilliantly done, turning them against each other.

“It’s my turn, got it?!” Light yelled. ‘ _N-not this card! As long as they have Blue-Eyes we’re at a big disadvantage. I’ll have to stake everything on this move!_ ’

“Look what I got! The spell card, Chosen One!” they both stared at the man questioningly. “I get to play three face-down cards, got it? One is a monster card, the other two aren’t. the spinning top will choose one card. If it’s the monster, I can summon it immediately. Are you ready? Mask Top Spin!!!”

Kaiba watched the top wearily, understanding what could happen. ‘ _If he’s lucky, they can summon a high-level monster in one turn!_ ’

“The mask top is stopping… the card it chose is… Masked Beast of Gaurdius!” Light laugh manically, “luck is on my side!”

‘ _3300 attack points, that’s more than my dragon!_ ’ Kaiba thought worriedly.

“Good job!” Darkness congratulated. “I knew you could do it… pal!”

“I’ll handle this duel from now on! Just trust me! Got it?”

Atem frown, ‘ _damn he didn’t just win the gamble. He reestablished the trust between them._ ’

 Light turned and stared pointedly at Atem. Mana sprang to her feet in worry. “Atem….”

-K: 2100-

-A: 1900-

-D: 1700-

-L: 4000-

“Who will the first to get it…? So Alpha Warrior is in attack mode, if I destroy it, you’ll take 1900 LP of damage, am I right? In other words, Atem, I can kill you right now.”

“Please… no…” Mana whispered broken, luckily Atem didn’t hear her plea, but Kaiba did.

“Careful, if we leave Kaiba’s Blue-Eyes, he’ll be able to attack one of us.” Darkness cautioned.

“No! I’m killing Atem!” Light declared.

Kaiba not knowing what he was thinking, smirked and got the Light’s attention. “So now that he has a decent monster, the timid shrimp think he’s a big man. I have cards in my hand that will make my Blue-Eyes even stronger go ahead kill Atem and after you do, my Blue-Eyes will crush you on my next turn.”

Atem glanced at Kaiba, was he really doing what he thinks he is doing. Well shit, Atem hadn’t been expecting that one.

‘ _He’s right, Atem’s Monster is trash. I can defeat him any time I want…_ ’ Light thought. “Fine! On this turn I’ll destroy Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Dark Destruction!”

-K: 1800-

-A: 1900-

-D: 1700-

-L: 4000-

“Dragon guts all over!” Light celebrated as Kaiba looked to the ground and mourn the death of his beloved card.

“Atem! It’s your turn!” Kaiba said not wanting to hear the shrimp say another word.

“Yes,” he said confidently and decided to play with their opponent’s mind once more. “Too bad, ghouls, you fell into a trap.”

“My dragon was just a decoy,” Kaiba added vengefully, “to call on an even stronger monster.”

“That can’t be…!” Light protested.

“Now just sit back and watch my next card. Gamma the Magnet Warrior! When all three magnets are on the field they merge together into a new form.”

The monsters separated and from their pieces created a new monster. “Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!”

Kaiba watched impatiently, wanting revenge for the lost of his dragon. “Now Atem, Attack! Crush the monster that destroyed my Blue-Eyes!”

Atem eyes flickered towards his partner, not really appreciated his tone. “You owe it to me to destroy their monster. Blood will be the only think to make up for my sacrifice, for the wrath of the Blue-Eyes.”

Atem analyzed the beast intently and the body language of the ghouls. They were too relaxed, something else was going on, but Kaiba was right… it was the perfect shoot to attack and defeat their monster. He could practically feel the anticipation coming from the Mask of Light.

“What are you waiting for, Atem?” Kaiba demanded, losing his temper. “My dragon sacrificed itself to bring out your monster. Crush them! Annihilate them! Let me take out my anger through your monster.”

Atem hummed in understanding, though ignored Kaiba’s rant. “I play one face-down card. Kaiba, we don’t have much time. Think pass your anger and if you manage that I’ll attack. At times, emotions can throw one of one’s game and impair a person’s judgment. If you’re not thinking rationally, you might expose your weakness and play into your enemy’s hand.”

Mana listened carefully to what he was saying and agreed, if anybody was a master of his emotions… it was Atem. Though there have been a few incidents where his temper has gotten the best of him. That was never a pretty image.

Kaiba exhaled slowly and turned to his cards. He had already witnessed once in this duel that Atem always has a plan. Though he hated that he has to follow his lead, it was their best chance to survive.

‘ _I have a god card, but I need sacrifices to summon it. Though with that mask that’ll be impossible._ ’ His eyes caught a glimpse of another card. ‘ _No there is one way to summon God!_ ’ he turned to Atem, who was now clearly ignoring him. _‘He can’t be… I thought his trump card was Valkyrion, but is it also a decoy. Could his real trump card be…?_ ’

Kaiba inhaled once more and forced himself to be completely calm. “Atem, attack!”

Atem turned to him and smirk, “of course, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, Magnet Saber!”

Light nearly jumped in joy, ‘ _he fell for it!!_ ’

Atem watched the scene, ‘ _now to see what happens._ ’

-K: 1800-

-A: 1900-

-D: 1700-

-L: 3800-

“This card has a special ability. When Guardius dies, a part of itself detaches from the carcass and comes to life. A mask that is Mask of Possession.”

‘ _Mask of… what?!_ ’ Mana thought as she stared at the mask with horror.

“Inside this mask dwells the Beast’s Vengeance. Any monster who wears this mask becomes our servant. Mask of Possession attach to Valkyrion, now the Magna Warrior is our, got it?”

Atem still watched this is all impassively. The duel wasn’t over yet.

“Can you see it? Guardius’ aura of anger… of vengeance… possessing Valkyrion. It’s over Atem. You’re both out of monsters. Partner, you take Atem. I’ll take Kaiba, he called me a shrimp earlier, the only way to get him is to kill him with my own cards.”

“Fine by me,” Darkness muttered. “Here I come, die Atem. Vengeful Valkyrion, direct attack on Atem.”

The monster charged at Atem who watched it determinedly, not fearing death. Even Kaiba turned worriedly towards the shorter duelist. However, Atem started to laugh darkly.

“We’ll see about that. If you learn on thing from this, remember that the reason you lost was because of anger and vengeance. This is my face-down card, De-Fusion!”

The Valkyrion stopped mid-attack and separated into its three original forms.

“Valkyrion was a fusion monster?” Darkness exclaimed, “De-Fusion split it into three pieces!”

Kaiba chuckled, “and now for my part… I’ll show you God.”

“Hold on!” Light cried out, “I still have the Mask of Restrict!”

“Read the fine print, it says I can’t offer my monsters… so I’ll just have to sacrifice yours; with this card: spell card, Soul Exchange!”

“Y-you sacrificed our three Magnet Warriors!” Light said and turned to Atem who was still laughing, knowing that they have won the duel. “Did Atem purposely give us Valkyrion so Kaiba could summon God…?”

“Now descend from the heavens!” Kaiba called out, “behold the God of Destruction! Obelisk the Tormentor! Now die, you pathetic worms!!! God Hand Crusher!!!”

Darkness screamed in pain as a giant blue hand made of stone landed on top of him. It was during all of this that Mana noticed that the sky had once again darkened. Those cards surely hold more then Kaiba clearly believes.

-K: 1800-

-A: 1900-

-D: 0000-

-L: 3800-

“Partner…!” Light asked weakly.

“One touch from God was enough to kill you!” Kaiba declared. “Now die from the bomb you planted yourself.”

The counter rapidly reached zero and before either ghoul could do anything, Darkness’s glass panel exploded.

“Good-bye!” Kaiba said with mirth.

Light watched helplessly as his partner plummeted to his death. Yet, mid-way down Darkness opened up a parachute.

“Hey partner! Are you okay…?” Light called down.

Atem watched this with interest, “a parachute eh? I knew you had some tricks up yours sleeves. Some death match this turned out to be. Now that you’ve lost your teammate, what will you do? You cannot beat us by yourself.”

Light grounded his teeth in frustration.

Atem turned to Mana. She gave no sign that she disagreed with his judgment.

“What’ll you do shrimp?” Kaiba demanded, understanding that Atem wasn’t going to stop him. He was also angry; these ghouls have threatened his life as well as that as his brother and Mana’s. Atem wanted blood. Kaiba sometimes forgets that there’s a darkness to his rival that matches his own. Now he sees that the girl also carries it.

Nonetheless, before Light could answer, he screamed out mumbling a name.

Aten stood up straighter, ‘ _Marik!!_ ’

“I saw the whole thing… Obelisk, the power of God… not bad, not bad.” A strange voice through the small man.

“Marik stop hiding behind your henchmen and come out!” Atem nearly ordered.

Marik chortled.

“His voice, the way he moves…” Kaiba observed. “It can’t be!”

“It is; he’s being controlled by another person. The owner of that voice is the leader of the Ghouls, Marik. The man who holds the third God card.” Atem informed the CEO.

Kaiba’s eyes widened and he gasped, ‘ _the wielder of the Sun Dragon Ra!_ ’

“Nice to meet you, Kaiba…”

‘ _My second target in Battle City._ ’

“… in any case, thank you for putting up with my men. It bought me some time. My plan’s moving smoothly. By now, I’ve assessed both your decks through the eyes of my Ghouls, I strongly doubt that either of you will pose any threat to me. Even with the God cards. My Sun Dragon Ra is more powerful than either of your gods, it is the ultimate card. As for you, Atem… I’ve setup something special. You’re the one, I’ve been waiting for for thousands of years and that battle can only end with your death. The third act is about to begin. I hope you like how I set the stage, your brother, friends and co-stars are waiting for you; the main character… you better hurry or you’ll miss the last curtain call.”

Atem tensed, “Marik what’d you do to Yugi and the others!”

“This’ll be my best puppet show yet,” he sniggered. “that’s right they are already my pawns.”

Atem stopped breathing for a second.

“Now, Atem come to your brother and friends, and watch them fight on a stage of death.” He laughed one more time before the puppet became lifeless.

Kaiba walked towards the comatose ghoul and knelt down, “Atem take these. These ghouls had puzzles cards, two cards for each of us. I’ve got six puzzles cards now, therefore I’ve earned the right to play in the final rounds and Atem, you also have six, Mana, as the host of the tournament I wish you luck.”

Mana blinked, it was the first time that Kaiba ever addressed her by name. what did she do to receive such honor?

“Only those with six puzzle cards can find the location of the finals, let’s see that place, right now. Set the six puzzle card in the Dueldisk…”

“Kaiba! I do not care where the finals are! Not now! I have to go and save my brother from the ghouls!”

“Your brother…? He is also a duelist in this tournament, Yugi is a resilient duelist.”

“Kaiba I have to go and save him!” Atem argued. Mana was standing next to him; she was also worried about the others.

The Dueldisk cried as it projecting a 3D map of the city, a pillar of light indicating where the finals where.

“This is what happens when you gather the six cards.” Kaiba explained distractively, “a virtual panorama of domino city and there, a ray of light pointing to that spot. That is the stage of the finals. I see, now I know where it is.”

“Kaiba, I don’t have time for this!” Atem tried one more time. He knows that the fastest why of finding Yugi is through the CEO.

“Atem let my ask you this. You wish to protect your brother, what if the only way to help is to stand back and do nothing? This Marik guy wants you to feel helpless… that is not something, I am guessing, you know how to handle well.”

Some of the fight left Atem, “I don’t know… but I know that I have to try and be there for him. It is my responsibility as his older brother.”

Kaiba sighed, this was something he could relate to. He would do anything to keep Mokuba safe and just this once… he was going to help his rival. With that conclusion in mind, a helicopter arrived on the building.

“Kaiba!” Mokuba yelled as he opened the door. “I found Joey and Yugi, just like you asked me to. They’re in section ‘F’, area 5362.”

Mana looked at the CEO questioningly, wondering when he had made the call.

“Get in the chopper, Atem, Mana. We’re heading to where your brother awaits.”

 


	20. Darkness Between Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we are finally finishing off the Battle City preliminaries and the Finals are soon to start, but before that… Yugi, Joey and Tea are in danger and Marik is about to give Atem a show which he will likely never forget. I went through multiple scenarios for how I could do this duel and part, since here is where the difference between my story and the manga do not fit. I thought of going with Yugi vs. Joey, but it just wouldn't have the same emotional impact.
> 
> Also, I want to show something, the difference between a reason to fight and the reason to lose the will to fight. Of course, this will be further explained in future chapters. Plus, our main character in this story is Atem, we can't have him off on the side lines for a large amount of time.

***Battle City***

**4:30 PM**

At Domino Pier, a tanned platinum blond lavender eyed male walked between containers. Two Ghouls behind him, a dark skin man followed close to his left. A blond duelist, spikey tricolor hair midget and brunette girl walked aimlessly to his right.

"It won't be much longer, before Atem comes to rescue his friends." The tan male said, Joey was moving to slow for one of the ghouls liking and shoved him. "Hey, don't be rough with my precious dolls." He admonished. "With the power of the Millennium Rod, I could kill you just by thinking about it."

Marik smirked and stared forward. ' _Joey, Yugi and the girl are my pawns. They'll do whatever I want them to do. I'll just sit back and enjoy the show… Yugi and Joey…_ '

The dark man with the Egyptian hieroglyphics on his face knelt. "Master Marik."

Marik stopped and glanced back, "ah, yes Odion."

"I've earned twelve puzzle cards in Battle City as you ordered." He said emotionlessly. "I found many rare cards as well."

"Good job," Marik praised. "Knowing you, you must've challenged everyone head on and used your Trap Strategy."

"I… did not want to trouble you, Master," Odion close his eyes. "That is why it is not necessary for you to brainwash me, but if it is your command I will challenge Atem as soon as he appears."

Marik chuckled, "you want to take all my fun away it that it? Odion, I haven't forgotten my instincts as a duelist either."

Odion hesitated for a moment then handed six of the glass cards to Marik.

"I guess now I can advance to the final rounds," he sniggered. "And of course, you're coming with me."

Odion bowed his head, "yes, sir."

' _In the Finals, the God cards will clash, before that… we'll see if Yugi kills his brother or if Joey kills Yugi and get Slifer back from Atem!_ ' Marik thought and turned to his ghouls. "You two! Improve Yugi's deck! Give him as many illegal direct-damage cards as you can."

He turned to his younger doll, he wants to crush Atem, take away his will to fight and what better way than to have him fight his own brother.

"Master Marik, we've identified the location of the Finals." A ghoul informed.

"Good, Odion and I will head there," he said as they left the pier and his three dolls. "I can control the dolls from a distance, keep them here and wait for Atem to show up."

**-o-o-o-**

In the chopper, a few kilometers away; Atem, Mana, Kaiba and Mokuba sat impatiently watching the city down below them.

"Hey Kaiba," Mokuba exclaimed. "You have six puzzle cards already. Why don't we just go to the Finals? Why are we going to look for that loser Joey?!"

Kaiba sighed, his eyes flickered towards his rival. "Because Yugi has manage to get himself into trouble."

His younger brother's eyes widened. Atem clenched his fist, willing the chopper to go faster.

"Atem," Kaiba said. "The leader of the Ghouls, Marik, was it? As far as I'm concerned, his just another enemy, like you, but how much do you know about him? Does he really have the Wing Dragon of Ra?"

Atem gazed back at the CEO, "I've never even seen him. All I know is, like me, he has a Millennium Item."

Kaiba sneered, "An item, eh? More of your occult non-sense."

"It's not like mine, his is the Millennium Rod," Atem stated.

"The power to brainwash and control people, eh…?" Kaiba asked dryly. "I find it hard to believe."

Mana rolled her eyes at the CEO's ignorance. "Kaiba seriously… what will it take for you take all of this serious? Will it have to dance in front of you naked and scream in your face?"

Kaiba arched an eyebrow at that mental image though refused to answer the girl. "If such power really exists, what do you think are the chances that Yugi and Joey have been brainwashed and are being set up for something?"

Atem clenched his jaw, that was what he was afraid of. Marik wanted him to suffer and what better way than through Yugi. ' _Damn!_ ' he had been doing everything in his power to keep his brother away from all of this, yet his enemy had gone after him. If something happens to Yugi, Atem would make sure Marik pays and in the most painful of ways possible.

"Kaiba!" Mokuba exclaimed, "There it's coming up!"

Mana leaned forward and saw Domino Pier. She knew this wasn't going to be pretty and could only hope that Yugi was alright. He was the only one that made sure his brother doesn't go off into the deep end. Yugi was his line to sanity and out of the darkness, if something happens to him she would actually pity Marik; harming Yugi wasn't going to break Atem. It'd just make him fight that much harder.

At ground level the three observed the helicopter start its descent. Tea's phone rang and she mechanically picked it up, not paying attention to who was on the other line and hung up.

The chopper barely touched the floor before Atem jumped out of it. Mana, Mokuba and Kaiba close behind him. He stopped before his brother and Joey who were standing emotionlessly in front of him.

"Yugi! Are you all right?!" Atem demanded taking an attentive step forward.

"We've been waiting for you, Atem!" a voice that wasn't Yugi's said.

Atem's eyes widened in realization that his worst fears had come to pass. They were all under Marik's spell and he would pay for this!

**-o-o-o-**

On a train entering downtown Domino, Tristian made his way into a compartment his arms filled with food. "Man, is Tea's cell broken?" he complained and arrived at his sit. In front of him was Serenity and with her was Duke Devlin.

"Sorry I took so long," he apologized to his two companions.

"What?" Duke asked with disbelief, "is that more food? Tristian, I thought you already had lunch!"

Tristian grinned and sat down opening his boxes of food.

"Did you get in touch with Tea?" the dice master asked.

"I couldn't get through," Tristian answered solemnly. "I don't think she could hear me, it got really noisy in the middle. I couldn't hear a thing."

"Then we don't know where they are, then?" Duke said evenly.

Tristian hesitated and thought back to the conversation. "No… but I thought I recognized a noise in the background."

"I wonder if Joey's winning…" Serenity said wishing to change the subject.

"Of course," Tristian reassured her. "I'm sure he is."

"He used to be really bad at card games, guess he's gotten a lot better." She said thinking back to her childhood.

Tristian smirked, "your brother's more than just better… when you meet him, you won't believe how good he's gotten!"

Serenity smiled, "yeah."

Tristian stopped for a second and something clicked in his head. "Hold on! Now I recognize that sound; it's a boat horn! They're at Domino Pier."

**-o-o-o-**

"Yugi! Wake up!" Atem yelled with slight panic in his voice. This was he had fear from the very beginning of Battle City; this were his problems… not his brother's. Yugi was always dragged into whatever is going on with him. His younger brother even suffered because of his past with Rintama. Atem knows that Yugi wonders why he left in the first place, and in some deep corner of his mind… he blames himself. For a while now, Atem goal was to prove to him that his decision at that time had nothing to do with him.

"Yugi, come on little brother," Atem was getting desperate and he didn't really care that Kaiba and Mana were seeing him beg. "Do you remember that sound? Joey… Tea… that's the same boat horn we heard on the day we left for Duelist Kingdom!"

A grin, that had no place being on Yugi's face spread and he chuckled, "it doesn't mean a thing to me."

Atem took a step back… that wasn't his brother at all, he was lost; under Marik's spell. Yugi's smirked widened and he held up his Dueldisk, challenging his older brother.

Atem gasped, no… anything, but that. "Yugi! Don't let him control you! You're not thinking straight!" he tried again. He couldn't duel his younger brother, not like this, dueling was sacred to them. It was how they had been able to reconnect, once he returned home. The game had reunited the two brothers.

Yugi laughed, "'Thinking straight'? Of course, I am… I'm thinking about how I'm going to kill you!"

Atem clenched his jaw, ' _It's no good! He's completely under Marik's spell!_ ' he realized. Mana stood next to him; she was speechless. Marik had gone too far this time! She wasn't sure what she could do, she noticed that Joey and Tea were also standing motionlessly behind Yugi. This wasn't going to be pretty. She just wished she knew how to help, seeing Atem like this… it slowly broke pieces of her heart.

' _Is this how I'm going to lose him this time?_ ' she thought absently, unsure why she felt such resignation from that part of her. Deep down, it seemed that she was prepared to deal with that pain. She somehow knows that her life wouldn't be the same without the arrogant jerk that owns her heart. She wouldn't out live him for long, anyway….

Mana frowned, her line of thinking was scaring her. It wasn't like her at all. She wasn't a dependent person by nature, she swore she would never live her life according to someone else's. A guy would never be the center of her world. However, something inside her forced her to concede at least to some part of the truth… Atem and her are connected. She shook her head, now wasn't the time for life altering realizations.

"Yugi, please fight!" Atem attempted one last time. He just couldn't believe it was coming down to this! Yet, his brother stayed quiet, without another word Yugi turned around and started walking away. Joey and Tea close behind him, careful to stay away from anybody's reach.

"Follow me, Atem! The duel of death is over here." Yugi said over his shoulder and continued walking; not making sure that his brother was following him.

Atem's eyes widened, a thought was forming in his head, but he didn't wish to acknowledge it. It was too much of a gamble. Without a moment more, he followed his younger brother, trepidation deep in his bones. He did not wish to see the set up Marik had constructed for them. Yugi was not going to die. Atem would see to that personally if he had too.

Though as they reached a pier, Tea stopped and emotionlessly stared at Atem. Joey roughly grabbed her and within a second he was holding a knife to her neck. Neither of the two showed any surprise or emotion. Atem realized that it would be hopeless to try and reason with them. The power of a Millennium Item is too great for mortals to fight off.

"If I were to command Joey here," Marik said through the blond duelist, "he would cut this girl's throat without a second thought and she would die within seconds." Joey pressed the knife closer to Tea's skin. "However do not worry, she will live and your friend here won't become a murderer if you go and duel Yugi. I won't make him do anything that he would soon regret."

Atem growled, ' _that scum…_ '

"Now Atem," Marik now stated through Tea, "Yugi is waiting at the arena of death!" he finished, the pair slowly making his way across the pier, making Atem take in the scene… not good at all. A square pier and at one side, Yugi waited for his elder brother. At the middle of the pier there hanged an anchor, tied to two chains and with a timer on top.

Tea called the attention to her and held up two metallic circles. "For this duel, you'll both wear handcuffs."

Lifelessly, Yugi put his on. Atem with a grimace placed it around his wrist. The older Mutou's frowned deepened as he followed the chain and saw where it ended.

"The handcuffs are connected to the anchor." He stated, narrowing his eyes even further.

Yugi chuckled darkly, "that's right. The anchor weighs 300 kg, more than 600 pounds. That bomb is connected to our life points. When either one of our life points drop to zero, the countdown will start and in 40 seconds the anchor will fall. The box at your feet, the counter on it, shows your opponents life points. That's because the key to your cuffs is inside. If you can take my life points down to zero, the box on your side will open, then you'll have 40 seconds to unlock the cuffs and escape before the anchor sinks to the bottom of the bay."

Atem's anger peaked, ' _the loser will be dragged into the sea!_ '

"You get it now," Yugi said, easily reading his brother's expression. "one of us is going down," Yugi laughed.

Atem remained quiet and intently studied the situation. ' _No!_ ' he exclaimed mentally, ' _I'm not going to be the reason that my brother dies. There has got to be a way to break Marik's hold on him._ '

"There's no escape, Atem," Tea's voice broke the heavy silence. "The explosives on the anchor have already been activated, in 40 minutes it'll explode automatically… even if neither of you win. If that happens, you'll both sink. It's easy Atem, if you want to save your friends, all you have to do is die."

Atem grinded his teeth, this was going too far yet what choice did he have. Marik had crossed a line in involving his brother in their fight. He would pay for this, in this life or the next.

Even Kaiba was now staring at the scene horrified. ' _I cannot believe Marik's mind control is this strong, to make them fight in such a sick duel. Even at my worst, I would have never done this!_ '

Mana was deadly quiet; her rage was a storm and she had to fight with all her strength not to get lost in it. Nothing good ever happened when she gave into her stronger emotions. They were the key to a door that she knows has to remain close for the time being. However, if Marik manages to hurt either one of the Mutou brothers she would let go and let free whatever that was hidden within her soul.

On the other side of the pier, Marik saw, through Yugi, Kaiba step forward. The intention of stopping this duel clear as day. Within a blink of an eye, Tea was being held tightly by Joey and the knife was once more being pressed fixedly against her neck. Still, he was uneased, he could feel the shadows being suppressed, through Tea his gaze flickered towards Mana. He would have to deal with her once the pharaoh was taken care of. She would be the only one left that could stand between him and his ultimate goal.

"Not so fast, Kaiba!" Joey screamed, pressing the knife harder against Tea's skin. It was near to piercing her flesh and harder and Tea would die. "Stay right where you are, unless you wish for this girl to meet her end."

Kaiba growled; he hands were tied. There was nothing he could now that would endanger Yugi's friends. He looked down at the girl that was standing next to him. In all the times that he had run into Mana she had never been so quiet. No matter what the situation was. She wasn't known to keep her opinion to herself. However, now she was clenching her fist, her eyes had lost focus… something was going on with the girl.

Atem was too distracted by the problem with his brother to notice what was going on with Mana. If he had been thinking clearer; he would have felt the disturbance. Atem may not acknowledge the dark powers, but instinctively he does know how to use them. He would feel the shadows stirring up within the girl, their power wishing to break free and to protect what their mistress holds most dear to her heart.

"Oh, I almost forgot Atem," Yugi voiced as an afterthought, "I don't care if you drown, but I don't want to have to go diving to get Slifer the Sky Dragon… take it out of your deck."

Atem cringed, his brother never said his name so often… only if the situation was bad enough or if his was upset by something he had done. He unclipped his belt which held his card holder. He had not added the god card to his deck just yet, he had not had the time to, having been running around all of Domino City searching for his brother.

"Slifer's in here," he informed as he held the belt up, though opened it to take out a card. If he could break the spell on either Yugi or Joey it would be a win. He already had the card that represented his brother in his deck. The card had protected him in many of a duel. Now his brother will also be facing his best friend's most precious monster in this duel.

"Put it on the floor," Yugi instructed, "God will be on the side of the survivor."

Atem threw his belt unceremoniously onto the pier's wooden floor, and looked at his little brother emotionlessly. A battle he wished never to have was just starting and he desired for nothing more than for it to be just a nightmare that he would soon wake up from.

"Shuffle your deck, Atem," Yugi sneered. His brother had to repeatedly tell himself that it wasn't his brother speaking. This wasn't the Yugi that grew with him and had forgiven him for every mistake that he had ever made.


	21. A Duel Between Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote part of this chapter, listening to the YuGiOh soundtrack or album, however you wish to call it… Music to Duel By and in others I was watching the anime, so some parts maybe a tad cheesy and cliché. I apologize in advance, though this is YuGiOh so I imagined that it is to be expected. I also recommend you read this duel while listening to the song No Matter What from the previous mentioned album.

"All right! Let's duel!" Atem stated placing his deck firmly in place. His mind was made up, no matter the cost his brother was going to die today on the pier.

-A: 4000-

-Y: 4000-

Atem drew, not saying another word. ' _I will fight, but only to make sure that nothing happens to my brother._ '

"Come now, Atem," Yugi taunted, "why are you taking so long? Hurry up and summon a monster."

"I play Baphomet, in defense mode." He placed and finished his turn.

"It's my turn!" Yugi stated, "draw," he chuckled, "are you ready for this…? Raigeki! Lightning Vortex! Your monster is hit by lightning! It's dead meat."

Kaiba tensed and clenched his jaw, ' _what?! But that spell card is banned in this tournament. It's illegal to use cards which cause direct damage to players or monsters._ '

"And now I summon, Celtic Guardian… attack the player!" Yugi ordered and the elf slashed at Atem stomach.

-A: 2600-

-Y: 4000-

He groaned in pain, he honestly disliked the rules of the tournament that dictated that the safety features of the Dueldisk had to be set to the minimum. Kaiba truly wanted to test the stamina of each duelist. The pain alone could affect a weak duelist and incapacitate them enough to enable them from continuing the duel… automatically forfeiting the duel.

Yugi laughed maliciously, the look on his face… would forever hunt Atem. "What's the matter, Atem? Not so tough after all, eh, big brother?"

"Don't call me that," Atem grounded out, hearing that title come from Marik only tainted the meaning and bond between the brothers. Marik had no right to use it.

Marik chuckled, ' _tell me, Atem, how does it feel being killed by your younger brother?_ '

"My turn," Atem stated, returning his attention to the duel. "I play Big Shield Guardna, in defense mode."

"A wall monster?" Yugi asked casually, "well, that shield may be big, but it won't stop a Fireball! Take that!"

Atem's eyes widened in shock, ' _Hinotama, Fireball?! But that card's illegal, too._ '

"Direct damage! I'm going to fucking fry you!" Yugi exclaimed in joy. The curse sounding weird coming from an usual innocent being, who cringes whenever one of his friends uses it. "Die, Atem!"

Hearing the curse word coming from a voice that she wasn't used hearing it from, broke Mana from her internal trance. Atem's scream of pain giving her the power to lock the door in her soul more tightly, now wasn't the time to lose herself.

"Atem!" she cried out, running forward, but stopped when Kaiba grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't do anything foolish girl, your friend's life is still in Joey's/Marik's hands. We cannot get involve or try to stop this duel. It all depends on Atem breaking Marik's hold over Joey and little Yugi." Kaiba explained and pointed towards the problem. It made her lose some of the fight in her.

Mana's sight focused on Atem. She has to believe in him and have hope that everything will turn out right.

-A: 2000-

-Y: 4000-

Yugi chuckled as his brother tried to regain his footing.

' _Ugh, Yugi… little brother, I won't give up,_ ' Atem thought staring determinedly at his opponent. ' _I'll get you back, before this is all over._ '

"Yugi, I don't want to fight you," Atem said as he looked gloomily at the smaller figure. ' _However, Yugi is completely under Marik's control,_ ' he glanced back to where Joey and Tea stood. ' _And so are they… if I could just get through to one of them, then Marik would lose control over this situation._ '

"Atem," Yugi exclaimed, "it is your turn! Stop trying to play for time, hurry and summon your monsters."

' _I will have to hold onto the defense for a while longer,_ ' Atem thought. "One card face-down and," he looked down at his cards a smile at the monster he was going to play. It may not be his strongest card, but in more than one occasion has help him out through a difficult position. It's the card that in his mind represents his younger brother… no matter the situation, he's always there to offer a helping hand.

"Like this monster, Yugi, you hold more strength within you than people see at first glance," Atem said hoping to break through. "I summon, Kuriboh, in attack mode and end my turn."

The small puff ball of a monster, surprisingly it gives Marik pause and allows the move to enter into Yugi's subconscious.

' _Kuriboh in attack mode? Is he kidding me?_ ' Marik wonders.

"If my Celtic Guardian attacks that tiny monster, your life points will be almost zero. Well, are you going to sacrifice yourself to save my life, Atem?" Yugi asked sarcastically.

Atem smiled sadly, "for you little brother… anything, your life is more important than my own." A heavy guilt settle over his heart; the world may need him… yet he knows that if he were to die, his brother would continue on fighting. Yugi has it in him to defeat whatever evil may wish to harm the world. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but let his eyes flicker towards the long hair brunette that stood next to Seto and Mokuba.

Now that he looked at her, he could feel her internal struggle… it was contained for now. Though, if he survived this then they were going to have to confront some of their inner demons. She wasn't the only one fighting her inner Darkness, though Atem suspects that his brother anchors him to the light. This duel was forcing him to fight actively against the power within him that wanted to take over and turn this into a Shadow Game.

Yugi frown became more prominent, his eyes are more glazed over then they were before and in a strained voice he speaks up. "Celtic Guardian, attack Kuriboh!"

"Activate trap," Atem ordered, stopping the elf swordsmen. "This card stops your Guardian from attacking."

"My turn hasn't ended, yet, and it doesn't matter that the attack fail. I still have many more ways of decreasing your life points. I have many effective direct attack cards that can do the job, exchange of monsters." Yugi taunted, but not with the same amount of malice as before. Atem had to fight the urge and smirk… he was breaking through, however not fast enough.

"Let's see," Yugi continued, "once more Fireball!"

A giant ball of flaming fire hurled itself directly towards Atem, he could do nothing but watch as it hit him directly. Yugi laughed as his brother went up in smoke and cried out in pain. Though, it was this cry that finally reached the spirit of the younger Mutou.

-A: 1400-

-Y: 4000-

"I do not need monsters to destroy you, Atem!" Yugi gloated, "by using the power of banned cards my fire power is strong enough using just spell cards."

Atem gasped, trying to regain his breath and strength. The pain from these direct attacks were slowly draining away his energy, standing alone was nearly too much for him.

"Yu…gi…" he said weakly. "Please… I know that you can hear me, fight him Yugi… before it is too late."

"Stop deluding yourself, Atem," Yugi said defiantly. "Your brother is firmly under my control."

He smiled, a secret light of hope in his eyes. "I don't believe that, Marik, my brother's soul is somewhere deep inside that doll and he will break free. His spirit is stronger than my own… his light will drive away your darkness, Marik!"

Marik didn't say another word, but deep inside he could feel the awakening of a small flame from within his soul. Atem was correct, Yugi was a soul of the light… darkness was not meant to touch him. The Tombkeeper's eyes narrowed, if Atem hadn't done it… then Yugi would have completed the puzzle; being the perfect balance to such dark powers. The power of the pharaoh would have reawakened in this life time either way.

Atem looked down at his puzzle, he wasn't planning on surviving this duel and the world needed the power of the Millennium Puzzle to stop the ever-growing darkness. He smirked, he didn't need the power of the puzzle in this duel, however, perhaps it could lend some of its strength to his brother. Still, before he went forward with that plan… he had to try on more thing; maybe seeing the card that represented his best friend would give Yugi a reason to fight harder against the Rod's power.

' _I must bring him back, before this duel ends._ ' Atem thought and analyzed the cards in his hand. It would be a bigger gamble then what he has tried before, but he has to believe in his younger brother.

Mana could feel it deep inside her soul, Atem was willing to give up his life to save his brother's and nothing anybody else says could convince him otherwise. ' _There has to be a way to save both of them._ '

"Don't stall for time, Atem!" Yugi yelled.

' _I'll summon the monster in this turn, but before that… I have to see, if he is fighting somewhere inside that doll._ ' Atem thought and took a deep breath. _'Please, Gods above, let this work._ '

"I play, Exchange!" he said and painfully made his way over to Yugi's side of the pier.

"Fine, let me see your cards, Atem." Yugi demanded.

Atem turned his hand and waited for Yugi to pick whatever card he wanted. Yugi's eyes widened in shock, recognizing immediately the card that was on top… it was Red-Eyes Black Dragon! What was it doing in Atem's deck?!

His brother must have won it from the Rare Hunters for Joey. He must be planning to give it back when the time is right. He can't take that card; it wasn't his to take or give. It's Joey's soul card and Atem was protecting it for him. He reached and cried out in pain, Marik wasn't taking his resistance well. He only had a few seconds and with all his will power he snatched the card in the middle.

Atem smiled, ' _Little brother! You are in there!_ '

' _What?!'_ Marik exclaimed forcing more energy in controlling the younger Mutou and slightly forgetting about his other two dolls. ' _Why didn't you take Red-Eyes?!_ '

"I don't need monster cards; direct attack cards are enough to kill Atem." Yugi grumbled back the weak excuse.

"Now let me see your cards, little brother," Atem said softly and without any real emotion. It wouldn't do for Marik to know what he was thinking. He didn't really care what card he took and took the first one that drew his attention. "I believe in you little brother. You still have lost you fighting spirit and honor. That is why you didn't take the Red-Eyes from my hand."

"Shut up!" Yugi yelled. Though it was obvious that it was Marik that was speaking, having pushed Yugi as far back as possible.

Atem continued as though he hadn't been interrupted. "I also believe that facing the monster that represents your best friend's soul will awaken your kind heart."

Yugi snickered, "great Atem, but I will still make your life points hit zero and you'll be sunk to the bottom of the sea. So, either way, shut up!"

"My turn," Atem stated returning to the game, "hasn't finished just yet and I will summon this card. By sacrificing my two monsters, I call forth Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

A large black dragon with shining red eyes appeared behind Atem. Off to the side, he heard a pained gasp and also guessed that Joey had stumbled back at seeing his favorite being played.

Joey could only stare wide eyed at the dragon and Atem glanced directly into his eyes. "Joey your dragon wishes to return to his true master. Yet, for that happen you have to beat in a duel first and with how things are going… you may never get that chance. If you ever wish to be rejoined with your dragon, then you have to fight against Marik's control and let Tea go!"

Joey clenched his teeth and because Marik had neglected him, his control over the blond wasn't as powerful as it was with Yugi. Atem narrowed his eyes at his brother and hoped that he would be forgiven for what was going to be his next move.

"Red-Eyes attack!" Atem ordered, "Black Flame burn Celtic Guardian into ash!"

-A: 1400-

-Y: 3000-

Yugi cried out in shock, but as the smoke cleared he smirked evilly. "Now, it is my turn. I will once more use an illegal card and force your life points down to zero. I will end you, Atem!"

Atem frowned, Marik's control is strong and he will have to go to the next face of his plan. He could feel the power of the puzzle fighting to protect its master. He could not allow that to happen, his brother wouldn't survive a direct attack from his Millennium Item. Yugi's soul is too pure to fight him off. Closing his eyes, he focused on the puzzle and hoped that his command would work. It's jump now was to protect his brother and help him fight the evil that was plaguing Yugi's mind.

He pulled the chain over his head and held the puzzle in front of him. Yet before he could do anything, Joey played his turn.

"I will attack with this spell card!" Yugi yelled. "Fireball! Direct attack!"

-A: 800-

-Y: 3000-

The spell hit Atem directly, pushing him off his feet. He could easily guess now why those types of attacks were illegal in this tournament. With the safety setting set so low, no duelist could last long against a barrage such as this one. The pain was too great.

Yugi stepped forward, his brother's cry of pain making him pause and instinct took over. His first thought was to make sure that Atem was alright. Still, Marik fought him back with all his power, though with every second he held Yugi's conscious back. He had to slightly let go of Joey's and Tea's minds. The blond was also trying to figure out what was going on, trying to understand why his monster was attacking Yugi.

Kaiba stared at his rival, mouth gapping in shock. "Why did Atem take off his Millennium Puzzle?"

Mana closed her eyes and in a small voice answered Kaiba's question. "He's not planning on surviving this duel."

Mokuba gasped and snapped his head towards the already grieving girl. "Big brother, we have to do something!"

**-o-o-o-**

**Domino Station; 5:05 PM**

"Here we are, Serenity!" Tristian exclaimed holding the girl still.

Serenity smiled, "yes…."

"Let's go and find Joey," Duke stated looking into the crowd.

"I can remember," Serenity lost in her thoughts. "It's been 7 years. I used to walk home with my brother through here. I would like nothing more than to see the city again."

"I think they are at Domino Pier," Tristian said to Duke. "I heard a ship's horn, though it is very far away from here."

Tristian smiled widely at the Dungeon Dice creator. "Duke, can you pay for the taxi? I paid for everything during the trip over from the hospital."

Duke sneered, "no! I also had to pay for everything!"

Tristian sighed, "it will take 40 minutes on foot. Who will carry Serenity?"

They glared at each other, "then let's decide by Rock, Paper, Scissors." Tristian suggested.

"Fine!" Duke said as they held out their hands and counted down from three. As they revealed the winner, Tristian was distracted by a familiar voice coming from the gathered crowd.

A high pitch female voice chuckled, "my deck is stronger than yours!"

Tristian's jaw dropped, "hey wait… that's… Mai Valentine!"

She stood in the middle of the crowd, yelling out at her victory. "I now qualified for the finals. I've collected 6 puzzle cards. It took longer than I expected."

"Mai!" a familiar voice called out to the celebrating blond.

She turned around surprise, "Ah, Tristian, I haven't seen you for some time." Her smiled widened," Hey! How is Joey?"

Tristian smiled faded and shrugged, "he's somewhere else. We just arrived. We are looking for Joey." He turned and looked pointedly at a blind folded girl sitting on a bench. "She is Joey's sister, Serenity."

Mai raised her eyebrows, ' _I heard that he used the prize money to pay for his sister's eye surgery._ '

"I understand," she said simply. "I'll go with you guys."

Duke glanced at Tristian with uncertainty. "Who is she?"

"Serenity…?" Mai asked softly.

"Yes…?" the girl responded hesitantly.

"Your brother is really a great man," Mai told the girl honestly. "Now he is fighting for you once more, somewhere in this city. So, when we find him, you have to promise me that you'll open your eyes."

Serenity smiled and nodded eagerly, "yes!"

"Good, now follow me," Mai instructed and the lead the three towards her car.

Tristian and Duke stared stunned at the luxury car. Mia smiled smugly at the two boys, "Battle City is just a small park for me."

**-o-o-o-**

**Domino Pier**

Atem struggled to get back on his feet, as Marik chuckled and studied the situation before him.

"Yugi," Atem said weakly and stared at his younger brother tiredly. "Whatever happens, I can't make myself lower your life points to zero. That is the truth, so please little brother listen to my last request."

"My turn isn't over yet," Yugi shouted interrupting whatever Atem wanted to tell his brother. "I summon, Spell Striker! And use his specially ability to attack you directly, Atem!"

-A: 200-

-Y: 3000-

The attack struck Atem back, but he was able to keep his balance and continued walking to Yugi's side of the pier.

"Yugi, if I do not survive this duel," he said slowly swallowing his pain. "I do not want the Millennium Puzzle to sink into the sea… with me. So, when the time comes, please keep it safe for me."

Yugi stared, speechless, at his older brother… who stood broken before him. His confident smirk and arrogant stance was now gone. Yugi at to look away, he could not believe the state that his brother was in… and it was because of him. He had done this and he self-hatred gave him another reason to fight Marik. He couldn't be the reason for his brother to die.

Atem placed the Millennium Puzzle around his brother neck and prayed to the gods that it wouldn't attack his soul. Yugi stared down at his brother's most price position in shock. Atem stood up and limped back to his side, noting how much time they had left.

' _We have 20 minutes before our time runs out._ ' Atem face hardened in determination. ' _Either way, I won't give up until the very end. If I can bring my brother back, before time runs out… I may just survive this._ '

There was a moment in which Yugi seemed to consider in destroying the Millennium Puzzle. Atem froze and waited with trepidation to see what his brother would do. He felt it the moment that a puzzle piece was separated, the little strength he had left seemed to leave him and he stumbled forward. His knees nearly giving out.

"Yugi… please," Atem rasped out. His powers were quickly fading.

Yugi looked down at the piece and deliberated whether he should throw it into the sea. He pulled his arm back, though before he let it go. Yugi thought back to the day he had taken his brother's puzzle to school and how Joey had thrown it out a window and into a canal. It was the day that he had made his first real friend, the day in which Joey later returned the piece to his brother and Atem let Yugi back into his life. Yugi couldn't destroy the puzzle, it was as precious to him as it was to his brother.

He pulled his arm back and clutched it tightly to his chest. He would not let Marik win and let him destroy his bond to his brother. He screamed out and feel to his knees, as he once again tried to loosen Marik's hold over him.

Atem inhaled in relief as the piece was returned to its place and his strength returned to him. He could also feel the power of the puzzle embowering his younger brother and aiding him in fighting Marik.

"I… will not harm my brother." Yugi grounded out stubbornly, "a grudge of 3000 years isn't any of my business." He leveled his eyes on Atem, who used all his strength to stand up straight and hide his pain once more. "It is your turn, Atem! So, draw a card!"

' _You're fighting Yugi and you will break free. We have 14 minutes left, I will fight for you, little brother. Until you win, I won't give up._ ' Atem thought. "Alright, my turn… draw!"

"I place two cards face down and summon, Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode, and end my turn." He said neutrally. This whole duel depended on his brother's inner battle.

"Draw!" Yugi growled out, Marik's frustration leaking through. "I summon Boar Soldier in attack and order him to take down Beta the Magnet Warrior."

Atem smirked, Marik wasn't thinking and if his brother was truly helping him… than he would have warned him about his two face down cards. "I activate my trap, Magical Arm Shield!"

Marik grounded his teeth, ' _the trap card he took from Yugi!_ '

"Go and grab Spell Striker and protect my monster with his own." Atem ordered. It was too late to stop the attack and the mechanical arm was holding the small spell-caster in front of Beta the Magnet Warrior. Yugi's attack hit and the little fairy popped out of existence.

-A: 200-

-Y: 1600-

"My turn!" Atem stated, "and sacrifice my Magnet Warrior to summon Beast of Gilfer and order I it to attack, Boar Soldier!"

The Beast did as it was instructed and the boar was slashed in two. ' _I could end this right now and attack Yugi with the Red-Eyes, that may knock Joey back into his sense; seeing his prized monster attacking his best friend may do the trick. However, I have to get both of our life points down to zero and open both boxes… if we are both to survive. I still have 11 minutes and 20 seconds; before I am force to make a decision._ '

-A: 200-

-Y: 1400-

Yugi sneered, "you are holding back Atem. Nonetheless, I still have life points to spare, unlike you."

' _Atem!_ 'Kaiba thought worriedly, ' _he's down to 200 life points and there's less than ten minutes left in the duel! Atem can't drag this out much longer, or they both will be dragged to the bottom of the ocean and drown._ ' His eyes drifted towards where the mutt held the girl prisoners, he seemed to be in pain. ' _Curses! My hands are also tied. Damn Marik and his mind control! However, I can't stand still any longer… It will be a gamble, but this whole situation is one giant gamble._ '

Kaiba glanced down. He would have to rely on the girl next to him to keep his brother safe, while he rescued Yugi's friends. Mana looked up and saw the glint in Kaiba eyes. She had felt his stare and had wondered… and now she understood. She put a protective hand on Mokuba's shoulder and held him firmly in place. If there was even the smallest possibility of a chance, she was going to take it.

Atem snorted, but he could tell that he was getting through… or perhaps it was the puzzle's magic that combined with his brother's light was slowly, but firmly pushing Marik back. He only had to buy the puzzle time to work and then he would open his brother's box.

"I draw!" Yugi stated, much to Marik's displeasure. He had thought that he had commented his puppet to not do anything… to just let the minutes' pass. "I summon Beaver Warrior and place one card face down… I'm done."

The older Mutou sighed, but inwardly smirked. This was the evidence he needed. Yugi was fighting and with that move he let everybody see it. This was his chance and he would be damn if he didn't take it.

"Alright Yugi, it's my turn!" he drew and for once cursed his luck, but at the same time thanked whatever good was smiling down at him. ' _I have to hurry… we don't have much time left._ '

5 minutes and 38 seconds left.

' _Ateeeem!_ ' Yugi yelled, trying his best to reach his older brother. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that somehow… Marik had gotten to him. Atem let a small smile slip, glad that nobody else could seem him. The small tug and that last move made it real… Yugi's spirit was in there, the slight glow of the puzzle showed him that the item was granting Atem his last wish.

' _Please big brother!_ ' Yugi pleaded internally trying to push this outside influence out of his head. ' _We have to continue fighting!_ '

"I play one card face down," Atem said. A small stream of relief and final acceptance filling his soul. "And attack Beaver Warrior with Red-Eyes!"

Yugi smirked and this time the expression was sincere, while deep in his mind Marik cried out in frustration. His Beaver Warrior stood no chance.

-A: 200-

-Y: 200-

' _Good our life points are even now… I can easily control the outcome of this duel._ ' Atem concluded. Joey couldn't understand what was happening, but his mind just couldn't register the image of his Red-Eyes attacking his best friends. Gradually, he felt something in his hand and a warm body pressed closed to his… yet his mind was still too far away to understand any of it.

3 minutes and 49 seconds left, Kaiba growled, ' _they're almost out of time. I only have one chance at this. Dear goddess, please let this be a common card!_ ' he thought as he swiftly pulled out a card and saw which one he had chosen. He instantly cursed and damned Wheeler for ever getting in this situation. With practice ease, he threw the card with precision and speed… it pierced Joey right on the hand that was holding the knife.

The shocking pain was the final straw and with an undignified yelp, Joey dropped the knife and jumped back. "Kaiba you jerk! What was that for?!"

The CEO raised an eyebrow and hid his disappointment. He had been hoping for an excuse to punch the dueling monkey. "Shut it Wheeler and step away from the girl!"

Wheeler turned and glared at the CEO, though by some luck he noticed the shine of metal and dodged the slash that was being aimed at his mid-section. He looked up and he just couldn't believe who it was that was attacking him. Tea stood before him, holding the knife aggressively in front of her. Her face devoid of any emotions.

"Hey… Tea…" he said hesitantly keeping a trained eye on the knife. "It's me… Joey… your good friend. I know… I annoy you sometimes, but come on that isn't any reason to want me dead."

Nothing he said made it through to her, but it seemed Marik wasn't paying the two of them much attention and Tea was tackled from the side. A tall figure with brown hair, snatched the knife from her hand and threw it into the sea. Unfortunately, Tea's mind was still lost to them and Marik made sure to keep a firm hold on it. He may have partially lost his leverage, but this girl wasn't going to escape him that easily.

Joey regarded his hand and pulled the card out, quietly offering it back to Kaiba.

"Unluckily, my draw was too good." The CEO stated darkly as he snatched his prized Blue-Eyes from the dueling monkey.

"What the heck is going on?!" Joey exclaimed. Mana and Mokuba ran up the pier, and that is when he saw the duel between brothers. Atem had summoned his Red-Eyes… well that explained the strange feeling. But why were they dueling and what was an anchor with a bomb doing in the middle.

' _I thought Yugi had already won all the puzzle pieces necessary to qualify._ ' Joey pondered.

"Its Marik," Mokuba answered. "He is forcing them to duel to the death. They have 2 minutes and 30 seconds left before the bomb goes off and they both sink to the bottom. Atem is trying to break Marik's hold on Yugi, but he hasn't had much luck."

Joey stared dumbfounded, but then his brain kicked into gear. "Yugi! Atem! Wait for us! We'll get you out of this mess!"

Atem's eyes flickered, glad that Joey had broken free and that Tea's life wasn't in any danger. Joey turned desperately at the teen next to him. "What are we going to do, Kaiba?"

Seto stayed quiet, ' _not much time left. This duel has to end… and soon, but how can they do it so that the loser doesn't die? What do I do…?_ '

' _Less than two minutes left,_ ' Atem thought grimly. ' _If I don't do something, we'll both be pulled into the ocean._ '

However, a piercing scream broke him from his thoughts, "shut up!" Yugi yelled in pain, grabbing his head and bending over. "I... don't want… you in my head!"

Atem grinned, ' _that's it Yugi… use the strength of the Millennium Puzzle. It will guide you from now on. Do not worry, little brother, I will not let you die._ '

"Marik," he said strongly. To Marik's frustration he still held himself up straight and with the confidence that was evidence of his ancient past. "Even if I must die today, there will be those that will stand against you and this world shall never be yours."

Marik sneered and Yugi's face was a mixture of pain, loss, conflicted, and anger. "I will put all my vengeance into this card… so die, Atem!"

Atem narrowed his eyes, as Yugi drew and placed the card on his Dueldisk. "Meteor of Destruction!"

The eldest of the two raised an eyebrow… he had been expecting a card with such devastating power. Nonetheless, it works perfectly into his plans.

' _At… em…_ ' Yugi thought desperately. He just knows something was going to happen to his big brother and it would be his fault. "Big brother! Don't die!" he screamed, the puzzle shining brightly and Yugi's eyes cleared.

Atem sagged in relief and grinned, "face-down card, reveal! Mystical Ref-Panel!"

A fairy with a giant mirror stood between Atem and the meteor, absorbing the giant ball of fire.

Kaiba watched wide eyed, ' _now Atem can choose the course of the meteor. It could hit his brother… or himself._ '

"At…!" Yugi felt an unusual weight around his neck and looked incredulously at his brother's golden puzzle. Since he completed it, he never took it off; let alone allowed anybody else to even touch it. He looked up and analyzed what was going on around them.

"Atem…! Wh… why are we fighting?! Why… am I wearing your puzzle?!" Yugi said, completely at a lost, but fear was working its way into his heart. None of what he saw boded well.

Atem stared at Yugi straight in the eyes. "Little brother, you're back… our fight is over." He said simply and subtly took off his Dueldisk. He hid the wrist with the cuff behind his back and before Yugi could ask any more questions, he turned to the fairy that held the meteor. "Mirror Spirit… aim the meteor at me!"

"No…" Mana murmured under her breath, but accepted his decision nonetheless.

Mokuba stared wide eyed, "damn!"

The spell hit Atem directly and within a blink his life points went down to zero and officially the duel was over. The counter over the bomb blinked from 10 seconds to 40 seconds.

"Quick Yugi, you don't have much time. The key to your cuffs is in that box." He instructed and hid his close box behind his legs. Luckily none of the spectators said anything and his brother dived down and did as his older brother told him.

Atem smiled, "little brother, we don't have much time."

Yugi looked up as the cuff clattered to the floor and he saw the other chain that was linked to the anchor. Atem showed him his wrist with a small shrug. "Take care of the puzzle for me, little brother and know that I've always been proud of you. You've always been the better of us two… never let your light die."

Three seconds left and Atem turned, his gaze met Mana's and in that moment, he acknowledged his feelings for the highly spirited girl. ' _From this life to the next, I shall love you,_ ' the phrase came absently to his mind.

"ATEM!" Yugi yelled as the bomb went off and plummeted to the bottom of the sea.

Kaiba could only watch. He never believed that the end of his rival would be like this, yet he understood it and in some way respected him for it.

Joey raced forward, though looked around helplessly. There had to be some way to save Atem, but they didn't have much time to figure out how. Soon he would lose his breath and drown.

Yugi stared horrified at were his brother had been standing, but his eyes flashed to the dragon that stood proudly on Atem's side of the battlefield. "Red-Eyes attack me! Shoot a Black Fire Bullet and bring my life points to zero."

The duel monster didn't hesitate and Yugi's life count went down, once it reached zero Atem's box opened. No one was able to react as a brown blur ran from the pier, grabbed the key and dived into the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spell Striker… Level 3… ATK: 600… DEF: 200
> 
> Boar Soldier… Level 4… ATK: 2000… DEF: 500
> 
> There you have it guys, as you can imagined this duel changed quite a bit. It wasn't Yugi vs. Joey, but the two brothers dueling. I thought it would be more dramatic and the duel will have more weight. Of course I also had to end the chapter on a cliff hanger, who will save Atem, can anybody guess.
> 
> One last thing, I try not to worry about reviews and all that, but i sometimes feel that no one is reading this story. I continue it, because a part of me wants to see it finish, yet I'm not sure if I should continue updating. In other words, please tell me what you. I would like to hear your feedback, don't care if it is positive or negative.
> 
> Thanks, MusingAIR and till' next time.


End file.
